Minha, apenas minha
by NaniSenpaiNK
Summary: Sasuke e Sakura finalmente ficam noivos e esse é o gatilho para algumas coisas mudarem. Uma obsessão, uma mulher, um fim. Kakashi fará qualquer coisa que tê-la, algo conseguirá pará-lo? Univ. Naruto/Pós quarta guerra ninja. KakaSaku e insinuações de SasuSaku. Impróprio para menores de 18 anos.
1. Chapter 1

**Avisos:**

. Univ. Naruto/Pós quarta guerra ninja, um pouco antes de Sasuke sair em sua redenção. No começo da fanfic, até aproximadamente o capítulo 12, Kakashi não será o Hokage.

. KakaSaku e insinuações de SasuSaku.

. Impróprio para menores de 18 anos.

. Naruto, como seus personagens, infelizmente não me pertencem! São uma grande obra de arte genial do Tio Kishimoto! Apenas o enredo criado aqui é de minha autoria!

. Esta fanfic também será postada nos sites do Social Spirit, Wattpad e Nyah, através do login NaniSenpai e suas variáveis.

. Fanfic passando pelo processo de betagem. Nas notas iniciais do autor de cada capítulo estará descrito se o mesmo foi betado ou não.

 **N.A.:** ~*Yo, Minna!

Venho com um novo projeto KakaSaku e por Kami, não me odeiem! Não abandonei a "Shoganai", apenas a pausei até que eu pudesse começar, desenvolver e concluir essa e caramba, eu tenho que dizer a vocês o motivo! Todo o enredo dessa fanfic nasceu de uma conversa com minha maravilhosa capista pessoal, que me ajudou com um projeto meu SasuSaku completamente dark ("21 dias")! Nessa conversa, falamos sobre um Kakashi mais sombrio, que fizesse qualquer coisa para ter a Sakura e que fizesse certas coisas darks, que minha linda Van ama e me prontifiquei a realizar este desejo! Então aqui está o KakaDarkSaku que prometi, querida! Espero sinceramente que você se realize com esse Kakashi, porque estou superando barreiras que criei no decorrer da minha vida para escrevê-lo! kkkkkk

É isso, Minna!

Boa leitura!*~

Obs: Capítulo betado.

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo 1 - Gatilho**

 **oOo**

A tão esperada festa de noivado do casal Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura estava no fim. O casal se encontrava no jardim do distrito Uchiha, próximo a entrada principal, há uma distância respeitosa pública um do outro, despedindo-se dos convidados que os saudavam calorosamente. Há anos o amor do casal estava em prova e finalmente sua união estava no caminho de ser concretizada.

— Fico feliz que o bastardo finalmente caiu em si e resolveu deixar de ser cabeça dura, Sakura-chan… — Naruto a abraçou, a girando no alto. A pousou no chão e lhe plantou um singelo beijo em sua testa — Obrigado por nos escolher para padrinhos deste casamento. — sorriu, aquele sorriso que o tempo não envelheceu. Sinceramente estava feliz por seus amigos encontrarem a preciosa felicidade, como a si próprio.

— Felicidades ao casal! — exclamou a esposa de Naruto e atual líder do Clã Hyuuga. Abraçou a noiva e reverenciou o noivo sustentando um tímido, porém sincero sorriso, demonstrando toda sua alegria e orgulho de mais um laço de amor sobreviver as tempestades, assim como o seu com seu esposo.

— Obrigada por terem vindo. Sasuke e eu estamos muito felizes por fazerem parte deste momento das nossas vidas. — Sakura sorriu. As bochechas coradas e os olhos marejados em lágrimas de certa nostalgia. Deixava claro o quão estava emocionada, afinal, aquele acontecimento era a prova de que tudo o que passou em sua sôfrega vida por um amor, até então não correspondido, não foi em vão. Este mesmo amor, que por tantos anos nutriu pelo Uchiha, que nem sempre lhe trouxe os sentimentos bons que um amor verdadeiro trazia, mas que naquela data estava disposta a deixar para trás, para viver ao lado do homem que agora parecia estar disposto a mudar, deixando toda a sua obscuridade no passado, lhe prometendo o melhor de si para o presente e futuro.

Sasuke esboçou um sorriso de canto discreto e estendeu formalmente sua mão direita para seu eterno amigo e mais do que isso, seu irmão — Obrigado. — como sempre, dispensava palavras e se reservava apenas a acompanhar sua futura esposa nas formalidades necessárias. Naruto lhe correspondeu e antes de se retirar com sua esposa, lhe deu um abraço, desejando mais uma vez felicidades e juízo, como se o irresponsável dos dois fosse ele.

Depois de mais alguns convidados se despedirem, Kakashi foi cumprimentar o casal. Se aproximava calmamente, emanando de si sua habitual áurea distraída e despreocupada.

— Ora, ora, se dissessem que um dia isso aconteceria eu não acreditaria. — observou de soslaio o casal que os cumprimentava anteriormente se retirar — Desejo felicidades ao casal. — o olho exposto plissou, como se sorrisse, entretanto se o sorriso não estivesse escondido pela máscara, que já fazia parte de sua face, mostraria o quão vazio era. As palavras eram automáticas, cobertas por uma formalidade obrigatória e obviamente fictícia.

Sempre protegida por sua ingenuidade, Sakura sorriu mais uma vez — Obrigada, Kakashi-sensei. Estamos felizes por sua presença.

O homem de cabelos prateados permaneceu em silêncio. O olho solitário encarou o noivo por alguns segundos, o olhar carregado de algo sombrio, agressivo, porém contido sob seu controle. O Uchiha lhe correspondeu a altura. O confronto sutil se arrastou por alguns segundos, até o mais velho perceber que continuar com aquilo seria perigoso, muito perigoso para a integridade do evento. Levou o olhar a ela, a menina que se tornou mulher, que amadureceu em todos os aspectos sob sua supervisão e mais importante, _sua proteção_. Derreteu-se em um calor afetuoso, mas rapidamente voltou a estaca zero, expondo distração e despreocupação — Bom, nos vemos por aí. — acenou com uma das mãos e olhou uma última vez Sakura, que ainda sorria — Até mais. — desapareceu em meio a fumaça, deixando o casal livre para continuar aquela _entediante e insuportável despedida_.

Sakura se sentiu levemente incomodada, porém dedicou-se a sorrir e agradecer pela presença do restante dos convidados. Sasuke manteve-se em sua postura habitual distante. As pessoas com quem tinha laços já haviam ido embora, as que restaram eram apenas do ciclo de amizades de sua futura esposa. O mínimo que poderia fazer por ela, depois de ela aceitar todos os termos deste casamento, que não eram poucos. Se manteria ali e faria seu papel como seu futuro esposo. Seria presente, mesmo a contragosto, já que odiava este tipo de coisa.

Já afastado do Distrito Uchiha, Kakashi andava a passos lentos sem rumo pela nova Konoha, perdido nos próprios pensamentos, _nos sentimentos_. Por que se sentia tão incomodado com esse futuro matrimônio?

Sempre desejou a felicidade de sua ex-aluna, sempre… E talvez esse fosse o motivo de seu incômodo. _Uchiha Sasuke não seria capaz de fazê-la feliz_.

Surpreendeu-se pela franqueza de sua mente e pasmo consigo mesmo, ergueu o olhar incrédulo. Havia coerência e razão e se existia algo que movia-o era essa combinação inquestionável. Não sabia dizer há quanto tempo perambulava, mas decidira que era hora de agir. Sakura seria sua, somente sua, _a qualquer custo_.

 **oOo**

 **N.A.:** ~*Né... Sei que ficou curtinho e que não tem quase nada do nosso casal amado, mas paciência, ok? Foi apenas uma introdução!

Prometo que no próximo o bicho pega e Kami, busquem água para vocês, gelada de preferência, porque dará muita sede! kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Até a próxima!*~


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A.:** ~*Yo, Minna!

"Oh, Kami! Dois capítulos num dia só", vocês devem estar pensando, né? E é isso mesmo! Quero inspirar minha capista linda!

Pegaram água? (pergunta idiota, eu sei, mas vocês vão entender o porquê) kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Boa leitura!*~

Obs: Capítulo betado.

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo 2 - Minha**

 **oOo**

Sakura terminava de encaixotar o restante de suas coisas. O casamento seria há dois meses, mas em _consenso_ com Sasuke, decidira, a pedido na qual cedera de seu noivo, se mudar para o distrito Uchiha antecipadamente, mais especificamente em alguns dias dali. Ele exigia sua presença e sua companhia em tempo integral. Os males da guerra vivida traziam-lhe inseguranças e torturas que apenas sua presença aliviava, mesmo que não houvesse nem o mínimo de contato íntimo entre os dois. Entendera isso e se esforçava para ceder de boa vontade, afinal, ainda não era capaz de compreendê-lo inteiramente. Se isso lhe faria bem, como sua futura esposa, era sua obrigação fazê-lo.

Deveria estar sob um pesado sono, o noivado havia drenado quase toda sua energia. Sorrir e se manter disposta e alegre exigia muito de si e ainda haviam resíduos daquele incômodo que lhe pinicava como se fosse uma agulha, desde que Kakashi se despediu. Mesmo depois de Sasuke trazê-la para casa, como sempre fazia, depois de ele ir embora tomar um relaxante e demorado banho, beber um delicioso chá e deitar-se na cama, não conseguiu descansar, sequer pregou os olhos. Algo nas palavras de Kakashi ganhara sua atenção. O tom usado, o vazio das palavras, sua expressão nada agradável.

O bater da porta lhe tirou de seus pensamentos. Calmamente terminou de guardar o abajur que ganhara de Ino e fechou a caixa de papelão, lacrando-a com fita adesiva.

— Sasuke-kun? O que faz aqui? — questionou, franzindo o cenho em confusão para o moreno a sua frente — Esqueceu alguma coisa? — virou-se para procurar em meio a bagunça algo que pertencesse a ele, até uma grande mão lhe virar pelo ombro para frente — O que foi? — questionou e como resposta recebeu um beijo.

As mãos dele seguravam possessivamente as laterais de seu rosto. Os lábios estavam rígidos contra os seus e a língua forçava passagem para sua boca. _Sasuke nunca lhe beijara assim_ e a surpresa a fez se engasgar.

Afastou-o com as mãos contra o peito dele e recuou alguns passos, encontrando os ônix — O que está fazendo? — instintivamente levou uma das mãos à boca, criando uma proteção contra outro possível furtivo beijo.

Ele deu um passo em sua direção e ela recuou no mesmo instante. Estava confusa e mais do que isso, com medo, não dele, mas de descobrir que não estava pronta para se entregar inteiramente para o homem que sempre alegou para si mesma amar. Por que se sentia tão insegura? Por que estava recuando? Não o amava como alegava?

— Sakura. — sua voz estava mais grave e rouca _que o normal_ , o olhar _estranhamente_ intenso, a postura completamente dominadora. Começou a ofegar e não sabia identificar se era por medo ou ansiedade. Passo a passo ele reduzia a distância. Ao se aproximar na distância satisfatória, pousou uma das mãos na lateral do seu rosto — Tem medo de mim? — as palavras saíram aveludadas _num arrastar preguiçoso_ , totalmente oposta ao seu habitual trejeito.

" _Tenho medo dele?_ ", a questão era inevitável, porque todas as reações de seu corpo levava a ela. É seu futuro esposo, deveria temê-lo?

Fechou os olhos arregalados, respirou fundo, ordenando para que seu coração se acalmasse e voltou a encará-lo. A relação que construíra com Sasuke não poderia ter esse tipo de fraqueza. Prometeu a si mesma que estaria ao lado dele para sempre, que o amaria incondicionalmente e cumpriria, _cumpriria com veemência_.

— Não. — respondeu, arrancando de si confiança para convencê-lo.

Um sorriso de canto discreto desenhou os lábios finos e o olhar dele afrouxou-se — Não é o que parece. — o sorriso se alargou, arrancando-lhe um frio na barriga. Por que sorria mesmo o desapontando?

O que a garota mais estranhou foi o fato de que ainda sorrindo de modo vencedor ele se aproximou mais e mais, mas Sasuke não se aproximava de si, por espontânea vontade então era o mesmo que o acontecimento de um milagre _e milagres não existiam_ , ela mais do que ninguém sabia disso. Já se beijaram uma vez e por iniciativa dela, mas foi algo tão vazio, automático, _incômodo_ , até para si que sempre sonhou com o acontecimento, que definitivamente já havia se conformado de que sua relação com ele não seria nada satisfatório e pior, nada feliz.

Resistiu ao impulso de recuar. Se ele estava tomando a iniciativa não poderia desencorajá-lo a sentir sua humanidade e suas necessidades apenas porque estranhara. Aguentaria firme, aguentaria qualquer coisa por ele, _prometera isso_.

Os longos dedos tocaram sua bochecha _gentilmente_. Tatearam a pele macia _com o cuidado que algo precioso e delicado exigia_. Espalmou a mão na lateral do rosto alvo e o puxou para um beijo. _Um beijo diferente_. A mente da rosada estava se perdendo no entorpecimento que a confusão lhe causou. O beijo era calmo, _mas intenso_. Deliciosamente úmido, próximo, _ostentando sentimentos_. O que era aquilo?

Com a outra mão ele segurou a cintura fina e possessivamente a trouxe para si. Os corpos se aproximaram de forma _que nunca se aproximaram antes_. Era necessário extinguir a distância.

Incitado pela curiosidade, o pequeno, mas forte corpo feminino se entregou as sensações. Elevou os braços e rodeou o pescoço dele. Uma das mãos se enterrando entre os fios negros e macios. A outra, apertando firmemente a pele da nuca, as unhas arranhando levemente. Em um impulso recíproco, ela estava com as pernas presas na cintura dele. O beijo sofrendo uma brusca mudança para _algo mais caloroso_. Era tanta proximidade, tantos toques, apertos e luxúria que o contato não dava conta. Era uma novidade gostosa, _viciante_. O que seria da sanidade dos dois depois daquilo?

Ele deu alguns passos adentrando a casa e uma das mãos apenas deixaram o corpo feminino para fechar a porta atrás de si. Logo estavam rodeando a bunda firme dela. A outra mão abandonou a bunda para passear pelas costas ereta, por dentro de sua camiseta vermelha com o símbolo que abandonará em alguns meses para substituí-lo pelo que quando mais jovem sempre sonhou em carregar e a onda de confusão a despertou dessa vez. A mão que a acariciava por dentro da blusa _era quente_ , formigava sua pele por onde passava, entretanto as de Sasuke _sempre foram gélidas_.

Rapidamente cessou o beijo e se afastou — Espere… — pediu, tentando afastar Sasuke que substituíra sua boca pelo pescoço, onde mordiscava e alternava entre beijos e chupões — Por favor, pare.

Ele se afastou. Os ônix _estranhamente gentis_ encontraram as esmeraldas confusas e um sorriso maroto brotou nos lábios finos — O que foi? — questionou, porém não era num tom aborrecido, _como esperava ouvir_. Era leve, a beira da calmaria, trazendo-lhe _a imagem de outro homem em sua mente_.

— Eu… — balbuciou, estranhando as reações da sua mente e coração. Se amava Sasuke, por que o coração acelerou quando a voz lembrou Kakashi? Os olhos marejaram com a dor que o erro de deixar Sasuke ir tão longe lhe causou — Eu não entendo… eu não posso…

Ele soltou um riso curto gutural, os ônix _insólitos_ caíram sobre seu pescoço e percorreu o corpo sentido contrário ao rosto. O corpo dela reagiu prontamente, arrepiou-se por inteiro ao olhar faminto e extremamente malicioso.

Isso apenas a confundia, piorava tudo. O que estava acontecendo consigo? Como era possível o coração sentir uma coisa e o corpo outra, totalmente contrária? As esmeraldas estavam imersas em lágrimas hesitantes. Suspirou quando a mão quente pousou na lateral do rosto e o polegar _carinhosamente_ acolheu a lágrima que fugiu dos olhos quando fecharam em apreciação ao toque por segundos.

A expressão tornou-se séria, mas ainda mantinha no ar _a inusitada gentileza_ — Não se prenda ao que vê. Apenas sinta, Sakura. — a mão desceu para o pescoço e desfez o contato só para abrir o zíper de sua camiseta.

Ela tentou respirar fundo, porém a respiração saiu falha. O próprio diafragma estava agitado. A mente processando lentamente as palavras dele. "Não se prenda ao que vê? O que quer dizer?". As perguntas ficaram presas a sua mente, quando estava prestes a perguntar sentiu _as calorosas mãos_ percorrerem as laterais de sua cintura adentro, até que arqueasse suas costas para que ele pudesse lhe abrir o sutiã.

Era incrível como seu corpo correspondia ao dele tão facilmente. Era uma obediência nova para si, nem mesmo em suas fantasias imaginara que algum dia seria assim, principalmente depois _do desagradável beijo_. Mais uma vez estava surpresa e confusa, chegou até a cogitar que estava presa em algum genjutsu, no entanto, qual o sentido de prendê-la num genjutsu dessa natureza? Tudo parecia possível, menos viver aquilo com Sasuke.

— Ah… — um gemido escapou de sua boca, mesmo depois de morder os lábios para aprisioná-lo.

Ele a prensou contra a parede ao mesmo tempo que _a boca sedenta_ capturou seu seio direito. Mal se deu conta de quando ele lhe tirou completamente o sutiã junto a camiseta, os jogando no chão e abocanhou com gosto o seio mediano alvo com auréola rosada. Ele o chupava, sentia a sucção rude, _porém prazerosa_. Ora ou outra a língua brincava rodeando o bico firme, lhe causando ainda mais arrepios. A outra mão dirigiu-se para o seio esquerdo e apalpou-a fortemente lhe arrancando mais gemidos. Era forte, doloroso, _excitante_ , parecia que lhe arrancaria os seios de forma bruta. A boca e a mão trabalhavam em conjunto em um ritmo único, tirando de si exagerados e calorosos gemidos, quase como se implorasse por mais.

Sentia a umidade aumentar entre as pernas, _algo que nunca lhe havia ocorrido antes_ e o roçar do membro duro e pulsante dele em seu centro de perdição apenas triplicava aquelas sensações arrebatadoras, mesmo com roupas no caminho.

Abriu os olhos e pela visão periférica o viu arqueado sobre si. Ele era muito maior, não só em comprimento como também em largura. Ombros largos, musculosos e tensos. Era erótico o modo como o corpo dele a contornava, apenas para que a boca tivesse livre acesso ao seu seio. Os olhos reviraram quando ele o sugou mais uma vez, perdeu completamente as forças nas pernas, ainda enroscadas na cintura dele com a ajuda da outra mão dele.

A mão feminina se enfiou entre os fios e grudou num punhado quando sentiu o seio ser sugado outra vez. Outro gemido. A língua dele parecia _experiente_ o suficiente para em meros minutos descobrir seu ponto fraco, pois estava delirando com o que aquela boca despertava em si.

O quadril masculino estava empenhado em incitá-la a querer mais. O esfregar já estava a deixando em frenesi, se entregando ao que ele estava propondo, querendo mais e mais, _e mais_.

— Sasuke-kun… — o nome saiu como um gemido, a mente totalmente entregue ao êxtase.

A boca e a mão do homem deixaram seus seios. O grande corpo se afastou e endireitou, obrigando-a a pousar os pés no chão e levantar o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos. O rosto dele abaixou na sua altura, fazendo-a se encolher amedrontadamente. Os ônix emanando repreensão — Não repita este nome. — as palavras soaram pesadas, disparadas da boca como tiros. O tom claramente aborrecido, porém totalmente irreconhecível para o grande Uchiha, _porque suas repreensões eram de longe muito mais assustadoras_.

Confusa, meneou a cabeça — O… o que? — conseguiu proferir em meio ao ofego, as esmeraldas em alertas o avaliando.

O homem enganchou com um braço a cintura fina e passou o outro por trás das pernas dela, pegando-a no colo de repente. Andou a passos largos até a sala bagunçada, desviando das caixas abertas e lacradas em torno do sofá, que por sorte estava desocupado. Ele a jogou sem delicadeza nenhuma sobre o pobre sofá e imediatamente retirou a camiseta escura. Os olhos obcecados no rosto angelical, porém assustado dela. A expressão rígida, uma perfeita mistura de irritação e malícia, _perigosa_. Kami, o quão pecaminoso aquele homem poderia ser?

O canto dos lábios ergueu num sorriso perverso e os olhos estreitaram, como se vissem algo interessante. Umedeceu o lábio inferior e levou a mão direita sobre o volume convidativo no próprio corpo, o apertando de uma só vez. Que estava excitado era óbvio, até mesmo para uma pobre alma puritana queimando no fogo da luxúria, mas vê-lo apertar o próprio membro fez seu corpo se contorcer em um desejo insano de tê-lo dentro de si e ele parecia sentir isso, em um único movimento, apoiou um dos joelhos no sofá e a puxou para si, obrigando-a a rodear o próprio corpo com suas pernas.

— Ah! — um ofego assustado escapou e o subir e descer do peito pela respiração entrecortada a lembrou de que estava nua da cintura para cima. Imediatamente cobriu os seios, cruzando os braços sobre eles.

— Tire. — ordenou. _A voz imponente_ lhe causou maravilhosos e assustadores calafrios. Medo e excitação se fundindo. Ouviu um rosnado e logo ele estava deitado sobre si, elevando os pequenos braços ao alto da cabeça.

Não soube dizer como aconteceu, pois fora muito rápido. Em segundos estava com os pulsos amarrados. Ergueu a cabeça e viu que a corda estava amarrada a algo. Puxou levemente a corda e percebeu que estava muito bem amarrada à pequena, mas que pesava absurdos por ser de quartzo estrelar, mesa de canto.

— O que…? — sussurrou, confusa. As orbes procurou o homem responsável por aquilo. Se debateu e tentou se livrar das cordas, em vão, claro. Não conseguia sequer separar os pulsos com a força humana. Irritada, acumulou uma quantidade desnecessária de chakra nos pulsos e puxou fortemente cada um para um lado no intuito de arrebentá-la. Imediatamente seu chakra foi sugado de uma vez só, lhe causando uma leve vertigem. Os olhos rapidamente fecharam e o cenho franziu com a sensação desagradável de ter o chakra drenado.

— Estava com sede. Espero que não se importe de eu ter invadido sua geladeira. — ouviu num tom zombeteiro e _ritmo preguiçoso_ , que definitivamente não combinava com seu futuro esposo.

Abriu os olhos, um de cada vez, para testar sua estabilidade. Somente quando teve certeza de que a vertigem tinha sumido junto com a sensação de ter seu chakra sugado, ousou levantar a cabeça para encontrá-lo vindo da sua cozinha, andando lentamente com uma das mãos no bolso e a outra segurando um copo.

— Por que estou amarrada? — questionou, irritadiça.

— Porque não me obedeceu. Ordenei para que tirasse os braços da minha frente.

Veias saltaram na testa úmida e conscientemente acumulou mais chakra nos pulsos, numa falha tentativa de arrebentar aquelas cordas irritantes que a prendiam. As sensações vieram como uma grande descarga elétrica, muito mais forte que a primeira vez. O que era para ser apenas vertigem tornou-se um turbilhão de sensações ruins, lhe causando dessa vez a perda rápida de sentidos. Por segundos desmaiou. Quando retomou sua consciência, arregalou os olhos e assustada procurou seu maldito futuro esposo, prometendo a si mesma socá-lo até se arrepender de tê-la amarrado.

— É inteligente o suficiente para perceber que esta não é uma corda comum, então pare de desperdiçar seu chakra. — ouviu vindo do lado oposto em que ele estava antes, próximo a seus pés. Virou a cabeça em sua direção e o encontrou sentado na poltrona. Ambas as mãos nos bolsos, as pernas abertas dobradas, a postura nada ereta, muito pelo contrário, _estava sentado despojadamente_. Umedeceu o lábio inferior, como um vício, _que não percebera que tinha até aquele instante_ — Você fica linda assim. — o tom caiu alguns decibéis, tornou-se mais grave e rouca, a expressão sofrera uma mudança sexy de descontraída para austero. Levantou-se, sem desviar _aquele olhar faminto_ de si. Pegou o copo cheio com água em cima da mesa de centro e andou até ela — Estou com sede, Sakura, _e não é de água_.

Um ofego sôfrego escapou dos lábios levemente avermelhados. A frase lhe arrancou a decência e lhe fez queimar dos pés a cabeça. Por que lhe soou suja, quente e _extremamente indecente_? O corpo já estava com uma leve dormência, provavelmente por ter tido uma bruta drenagem de chakra, com o calor que o que ouviu lhe causou, junto ao seu olhar, que devorava sua nudez da cintura para cima, estava muito pior. Quase não conseguia mais raciocinar. Para o bem de seu juízo, se agarrara a desconfiança diante do modo como Sasuke se portou desde que viera lhe visitar. Tudo estava diferente, do jeito como andava ao jeito de lhe olhar. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Por que…-?

O raciocínio se perdeu quando sentiu água gélida cair sobre sua pele quente. Uma enxurrada sobre seus seios lhe deu um delicioso choque térmico, a fazendo revirar os olhos. Em instantes ele estava ajoelhado no chão ao seu lado, lambendo a pequena poça d'água entre seus seios. Depois de beber cada gota sobre a pele macia e eriçada, abocanhou o seio esquerdo, chupou e mordeu, como fez antes de trazê-la para o sofá e amarrá-la, e apenas quando ficou satisfeito fez o mesmo com o direito.

— Oh… — gemeu, _se contorceu_ , incapaz de se controlar. Aquilo estava a matando. Quente, frio, quente de novo. Já não havia um pingo de sanidade. Quando sentiu a sucção mais forte os braços encolheram-se e acidentalmente acumulou chakra, em mais uma falha tentativa instintiva de se soltar — Kami! — exclamou, quase em um grito, tendo até os dedos dos pés contorcidos de tanto prazer. Além daquelas ondas de sensações térmicas, agora vinha a dormência de ter o chakra drenado para sensibilizar seu corpo e potencializar as investidas da boca dele. Fechou fortemente as pernas, como se isso pudesse aliviar a carência de seu baixo ventre e arqueou as costas, deixando a total disposição seus seios para ganhar como prêmio sucções mais fortes e apertos mais firmes.

— Você me deixa cada vez mais sedento, Sakura. — sussurrou no ouvido aguçado dela, que estava cada vez mais próxima de uma tortura sôfrega _desesperadamente desejosa_.

Engoliu a seco e apertou ainda mais os olhos fechados. O sentiu se afastar e aproveitou para tentar recobrar o raciocínio perdido. Os pulmões sofrendo exaustão pela pressão que o corpo sofrera. Os músculos tensos. A pele sensível e quente, _quente como o inferno_.

Água gélida caía sobre sua barriga e os músculos rapidamente se contorceram mais uma vez e como toda ação gera uma reação, lá estava ela incapaz de controlar o corpo indefeso que por instinto acumulou mais chakra e tentou se soltar da corda e como um déjà-vu, aquelas malditas _e maravilhosas_ sensações voltaram, a levando a loucura. Quente, frio, quente. Dormência, sensualidade e prazer. "Oh, é quase insuportável!".

Dobrou um dos joelhos e contorceu mais uma vez os dedos dos pés e o corpo inteiro, sentindo ele sugar a água acumulada em seu umbigo. A língua rodeava aquele pequeno buraco e depois o penetrava, como se pudesse tocar suas entranhas. Era uma sensação incômoda, mas que incrivelmente mexia diretamente com seu baixo ventre. Assustou-se quando sentiu a mão quente espalmada sobre sua vagina. Em reflexo, as pernas se afastaram para que ele pudesse tocá-la melhor _onde ela implorava por atenção_. A língua voltou a lambê-la, subindo para seu seio. A mão trabalhando em conjunto, a acariciando com um pouco mais de força em movimentos circulares por cima do shorts.

Sentiu o roçar de fios em seu rosto e abriu os olhos. Viu apenas a lateral do rosto dele e perifericamente o braço esquerdo dele, curvado sobre seu corpo, sugerindo como a mão dele foi parar lá.

— Ainda estou com sede. — alegou no pé do ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer toda com o timbre _violentamente malicioso_.

Onde mais jogaria aquela água terrivelmente gelada dessa vez? Como se para responder sua pergunta mental, ele a apertou, lhe causando um rápido e torturante alívio na carência de toques. Queria mais, _precisava de mais_. Ouviu aquele riso curto gutural e o viu se afastar. Os olhos seguindo curiosamente os movimentos dele. A ansiedade se misturou ao medo ao vê-lo se colocar entre suas pernas, afastando-as com os joelhos, depois de deixar o copo em cima da mesa de centro. Os olhos arregalaram quando se deu conta do que ele pretendia fazer e sua mente se antecipou ao calcular as consequências do que ele faria consigo.

O pânico cresceu em seu peito e instintivamente começou a se debater — Não… - implorou, tentando controlar a si mesma — Por favor, não faça isso! — choramingou, a ponto de lágrimas escorrerem por suas bochechas levemente rubras. Seria o fim de si, tinha certeza. Não aguentaria dessa vez, _sentia_.

Com um sorriso perverso nos lábios ele rodeou com as duas mãos a cintura fina e agarrou o shorts com a calcinha. Em um único puxão ele rasgou os dois, jogando seus vestígios no chão, deixando-a completamente exposta. _Os olhos famintos_ percorreram o corpo nu inteiro. Não sabia se se sentia envergonhada, amedrontada ou excitada. O que diabos estava acontecendo com seu juízo?

O viu umedecer o lábio inferior, lhe oferecendo aquele sorriso de canto perverso e soube que ele não pararia, a torturaria mesmo, a levaria ao céu _e depois ao inferno_.

— Por favor… por favor, não faça isso! — choramingou mais uma vez, esperançosamente. O viu pegar o copo preenchido até a metade com a desgraçada água gélida e levantá-lo como se brindasse. Os olhares se encontraram, o sorriso perverso dele se alargou, como se ele se divertisse com seu desespero pelo que estava por vir — Por favor… — implorou, sentindo mais lágrimas escorrerem — Por favor… eu não vou aguentar! Pare, _Sasuke-kun_!

Num piscar de olhos o sorriso desapareceu. O semblante ficou rígido e a expressão nula. Para onde foi aquela diversão toda?

— Mandei não repetir este nome. — aquele tom preencheu seus ouvidos e a fez estremecer, sentir aquele frio na barriga, aquele calafrio, aquele arrependimento. Não entendia o motivo, mas entendia que o tinha aborrecido mais uma vez e mais do que isso, sabia que seria punida, como fora quando foi amarrada àquela maldita corda.

Sem piedade nenhuma ele jogou de uma só vez aquela água gélida sobre seu centro quente. O choque térmico quase colapsou seu corpo. Lá por natureza é extremamente sensível, depois das carícias que recebeu estava mil vezes mais incontrolavelmente sensível e novamente teve aquele devastador déjà-vu. Quente, frio, quente. Dormência, mas dessa vez, muito maior que antes. O choque térmico fora tão estarrecedor que acumulou praticamente quarenta por cento de seu chakra de uma só vez e de uma só vez o perdeu. O corpo se contorceu tanto no processo que de fato chegou perto de se livrar da corda, se não fosse por ele segurar firme seus braços teria se soltado, mas isso não o parou, ele mal lhe deu tempo para se recuperar da drenagem de chakra. Sua boca já estava lambendo de fora a fora sua boceta virgem. A língua brincava com os lábios inchados e pelo que dizia ser "sede" lhe sugou, sugou como se fosse um poço de água no deserto, necessário e viciante. A fazia se contorcer, forçar o corpo a tentar agir e como consequência a corda reagir, lhe sugando mais e mais chakra. Kami, era avassalador, muitas sensações para um corpo só. As mãos firmes seguraram ambas as coxas rentes a cabeça e forçou a boca invasivamente para sua fissura encharcada, a penetrando com a língua firme e vingadora. Aquelas sucções nos seios não eram nada perto do que ele estava fazendo em seu centro de perdição. A tensão se acumulava cada vez mais pelo que parecia ser uma eternidade, até atingir seu auge e a jogar naquele mar de sensações.

Gemeu alto, sentindo seu corpo explodir em dormência e satisfação incomum. _Foi seu primeiro orgasmo_. Intenso, inacreditável e destruidor orgasmo. O prazer lhe quebrou em pedaços e ainda sim, sentia ele a chupar, sugar todo o líquido pegajoso e transparente que seu corpo acumulara até aquele momento.

Fraca, com uma terrível vertigem por ter perdido praticamente todo o seu chakra, fez uma força colossal para levantar a cabeça e encontrar o responsável pelo seu estado de certa forma deplorável. Enxergava entre suas pernas apenas fios arrepiados, sem organização alguma, _prateados_. O cenho franziu, não achando nexo algum para o que via e os olhos estreitaram.

— Quem… — pronunciou, num sussurro dificultoso — …quem é? — perguntou, mas mais para si mesma, completamente confusa.

Ele ergueu a cabeça passando a língua sobre o lábio inferior, que mantinha vestígios do seu néctar e sorriu _aquele sorriso perverso_.

Havia muito o que processar, mas o momento era completamente inconveniente. Não havia forças para isso, entretanto, conseguira formular alguns pensamentos.

Primeiro, viu Kakashi sem sua habitual máscara.

Segundo, seu rosto era extremamente lindo.

Terceiro, o sorriso, _aquele sorriso perverso_ , ficava muito melhor e mais sexy nos lábios dele do que nos de Sasuke.

Quarto, ele estava entre suas pernas.

Quinto, por que ele estava entre suas pernas, se estava com Sasuke até agora a pouco? Por acaso estava alucinando? Desejava tanto assim seu Sensei a ponto de trair em pensamento seu noivo?

Não conseguiu continuar. A consciência lhe abandonara de vez quando moveu minimamente os pulsos, pelo incômodo que a dor causara e mais uma vez o corpo reagiu instintivamente tentando se soltar. Seu pouco chakra restante foi drenado, a levando ao desmaio.

A cabeça provida de fios rosados caiu sobre o sofá e ele engatinhou sobre ela, até o seu rosto estar a frente do angelical — Minha. Hoje a farei minha. — sussurrou no ouvido dela, deixando uma mordida no lóbulo da orelha e um beijo úmido no pescoço.

 **oOo**

 **N.A.:** ~*Aí aí aí, estou morrendo para ver o que vocês acharam!

Tenho inúmeras perguntas, mas vou guardá-las para não dar spoilers! kkkkkkkkkkk

Só posso dizer uma coisa, Kakashi é quente e danadinho, né? =P

Comentem, gente! Logo mais trago o próximo capítulo que, por Kami, continua essa safadeza toda do nosso Sasuke-kun mudado ou do nosso Kaka-safado que se passou pelo Sasuke!

Até a próxima!*~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, como seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem! São uma grande obra de arte genial do Tio Kishimoto! Apenas o enredo criado aqui é de minha autoria! Espero que gostem! Passa-se no Universo Naruto, um pouco antes de Sasuke sair em sua rendição, após a quarta guerra ninja.

Essa fanfic também será postada nos sites do Social Spirit, Wattpad e Nyah, através do login NaniSenpai.

 **N/A:** ~*Yo, Minna!

Esse capítulo demorou, mas chegou e Kami! Que calor! kkkkkkk

Olha... Devo dizer que estou orgulhosíssima desse capítulo feito para safadinhas! Espero que vocês o julguem da forma que o julgo: o mais próximo de perfeito para nosso casal favorito! '-'

Chega de bla bla bla, vai! Vem aí cerca de 5.300 palavras só de safadeza para vocês, taradas de plantão!

Boa leitura!

Van, querida, essa é para você!*~

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo 3 - Apenas minha**

Ele levantou, a deixando deitada sobre o sofá. Com uma frieza e naturalidade digna de um psicopata, observou a mulher dos fios róseos adormecida. Os braços ainda no alto de sua cabeça, os pulsos, machucados pela corda, ainda amarrados. O peito subia e descia tranquilamente, provando o sono constrito pesado. Os lábios inchados e avermelhados por seus beijos, levemente entreabertos. As lindas e macias pernas, graciosamente dobradas uma sobre a outra. Sem dúvidas o pecado em forma humana.

" _Linda. Simplesmente linda._ ", refletiu ainda velando seu sono.

Levou uma das grandes mãos à nuca, a apertando para aliviar a tensão e desviou o olhar para o fim do corredor, direto ao quarto, já planejando seus próximos passos. Sentou-se na poltrona e tirou os sapatos. Descalço e usando apenas a calça moletom larga e escura, levantou-se e seguiu para lá.

Olhou minuciosamente a sua volta, capturando detalhes desagradáveis como um porta retrato, que continha uma foto dela com Sasuke, em cima da escrivaninha, em frente a janela que estava aberta com cortinas brancas esvoaçantes. Aproximou-se inconsciente da expressão de desgosto que a face adotou e o pegou. O ônix e o Sharingan seriam capazes de queimar a foto apenas com o olhar se não fosse seu ótimo auto controle. Sakura tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios, as esmeraldas focadas na câmera, mas claramente com os pensamentos longe. As mãos delicadas fechadas sobre o peito, enquanto Sasuke mantinha uma das mãos em seu ombro, tão perceptivelmente distante dela, quanto a terra do céu. O foco, na mão bruta demais para estar sobre o ombro aveludado dela, esteve perto de sofrer um atentado. Era muito desgosto e talvez, só talvez ciúmes, mas negaria a si mesmo sentir esse tipo de coisa de um casal que estava fadado a concretizar uma união desastrosa e completamente condenada a infelicidade eterna. Dará muito mais que a possibilidade de um futuro diferente à Sakura, bastava apenas ser paciente o suficiente para encontrar o momento mais propício para isso.

Pousou o porta retrato em seu lugar, entretanto o deixou virado para baixo. Deu alguns passos para seu lado direito e encontrou ao lado da janela, pendurado, um quadro com diversas fotos. Naruto com Hinata sorrindo, enquanto Sakura e Sai, um de cada lado do casal, apontavam para eles. Tsunade abraçada à um grande jarro de porcelana, provavelmente de saquê, e Shizune ao seu lado. Sasuke e Naruto em mais uma de suas disputas visuais.

A sobrancelha grisalha arqueou levemente quando vira uma foto sua, sentado sobre uma pedra, com um cotovelo apoiado no joelho e a outra mão segurando seu fiel companheiro Icha Icha Paradise. Não lembrava de ter permitido que tirassem foto sua, na verdade, tinha certeza de que Sakura a tirou escondida, mas não estava irritado, nem nada do gênero. Na verdade ficara algo próximo de satisfeito ao ver que tinha lugar reservado para si, que não dividira com ninguém como os outros, em seu quadro pessoal de fotos.

Com um meio sorriso nos lábios, se aproximou um pouco mais do quadro, quando viu ao lado de sua foto, uma foto dela sozinha. Cheirava uma flor, o olhar perdido no horizonte, longe da câmera, num ângulo perfeito. Perguntou-se se era coisa de Ino, esta, adorava guardar esses momentos da amiga, sendo ou não, decidira que essa foto seria sua. Pegou-a e enfiou no bolso da calça e resolveu deixar seu lado stalker de lado por enquanto.

Voltou a sala, cuidadosamente desamarrou Sakura e a pegou no colo. A levou para o quarto, deixando a mulher nua adormecida sobre a cama. Deitou-se ao seu lado e com a mão esquerda, afastou alguns fios jogados sobre sua tez, balanceando se não pegou pesado demais com sua ex-aluna, para um primeiro orgasmo. A mão não conseguiu evitar percorrer o pescoço, descendo para o ombro nu, descendo ainda mais para o monte sinuoso, rodeando seio por seio. A admiração emanando de seu olhar. A própria área baixa se precipitou e se contorceu, como se o corpo dela hipnotizasse e controlasse o seu.

Ele se aproximou mais, a mão passeando pelo corpo esbelto sem pudor algum. Os lábios secos sedentos por mais dela. Quando percebeu, estava sobre ela, explorando o pequeno corpo dotado de belas curvas com sua boca e língua.

Sakura estava numa plenitude total. O corpo parecia flutuar. Os sentidos a enganavam, vez ou outra despertavam e adormeciam novamente, mas as sensações, _oh elas ainda estavam lá_. Desde um vento frio acariciando seu corpo, até a leve dormência, consequência da sua alta perda de chakra anteriormente.

" _É mesmo... O que foi aquilo?_ ", vestígios de sua consciência se manifestaram, porém questionar era o máximo que poderia fazer. Estava tão cansada que não conseguia se mover, mal podia raciocinar, mas apesar tudo, ainda estava sensível, _e sentindo_ o fogo se alastrar rapidamente por seu corpo com os toques da mão _quente_ que incitava suas necessidades primitivas a despertarem.

As orbes rolaram escondidas sob as pálpebras tão pesadas quanto chumbo bruto, quando sentiu uma sucção mais forte entre as pernas, onde estava mais do que úmida internamente. Estava excitada, _muito excitada_ , mesmo que tivesse acabado de despertar.

Mordeu o lábio inferior e arqueou as costas, arreganhando inconscientemente ainda mais as pernas. Quem quer que estivesse fazendo isso, fazia com maestria. Parecia beijar seu centro de perdição, como se beijasse sua boca, de forma bruta, intensa, forte, dura. Chupava, lambia, introduzia a língua úmida na gruta apertada e nesse ponto, completamente violada e não era uma reclamação, não, era uma dádiva, que aquilo se arrastasse pelo resto de sua vida.

\- Ah... - os lábios inchados se entreabriram levemente e um gemido rouco escapou.

Os dedos dos pés se contorceram quando sentiu algo longe de ter a textura e umidade da língua, ser introduzido em sua boceta. Era incômodo, talvez doloroso, mas estranhamente era algo que estimulava a querer mais. Entrava e saía em movimentos lentos e calorosamente sensuais, porque no mesmo ritmo, a boca chupava o seio direito.

Estava suando, podia sentir as gotas escorrerem por todo o seu corpo e essa imagem de si, lhe parecia completamente erótica.

\- _Abra-se para mim, Sakura._ \- o sussurro veio ao pé do ouvido, lhe eriçando os pelos em uma cadeia viciosa. Primeiro da nuca, espalhando-se pelos braços e depois pelas pernas, e sabe o que mais tinha peso sobre essa reação? O fato do timbre de voz ser carregado de luxúria e de uma proximidade e familiaridade que despertava seu lado pecaminoso. Era a voz de seu _ex-Sensei_ , com direito a rouquidão sexy e compasso preguiçoso, porém voluptuoso. Kami, o que estava acontecendo com sua sanidade? Independente da resposta, cederia, _obedeceria_. Se viu abrindo as pernas em seu limite, para recebê-lo de bom grado e não satisfeita com isso, elevou o quadril de encontro com o que a penetrava.

Sentiu o roçar do nariz dele em seu pescoço e logo os lábios se abrindo contra sua pele, alfinetando sua imaginação, a fazendo imaginar que estaria sorrindo _aquele sorriso perverso_. " _Céus, não aguentaria mais tanta tortura._ "

E se estava em seu limite, descobriu que logo isso acabaria. Estava há um passo do seu fim, principalmente depois que ouviu aquele _delicioso_ riso curto gutural. A ideia de diverti-lo sofrendo sexualmente, fazia seu ventre latejar, _se contorcer_ , chutando qualquer intervenção de sua sanidade para longe.

\- _Isso..._ \- sussurrou, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha - _Continue sendo obediente e deixe vir..._ \- a hipnotizou completamente - _Goze para mim, Sakura._ \- a ordenou com tanta imponência, que foi inevitável se curvar diante de sua superioridade oferecendo-lhe total submissão, o obedecendo de prontidão.

\- Ah... - gemeu, quase num grito sôfrego diante do devastador ápice do orgasmo. A explosão de prazer, como a primeira vez, a elevou ao céu e depois a devolveu ao inferno em um curto espaço de tempo. Se contorcer não era mais suficiente para seu pequeno corpo pilhado em tensão. Precisava de mais, e mais, e por Kami, _mais_!

As lágrimas escorreram por suas bochechas delicadamente rubras, era muito para si, ao mesmo tempo que parecia que não era nada, que precisava elevar tudo aquilo ao auge. O peito subia e descia afobadamente, o pulmão lhe pressionava a resolver o ofego com urgência.

Ouviu o som semelhante de alguém chupando algo e esforçou-se para abrir os olhos, mesmo que minimamente. Queria conferir o que estava acontecendo. Apertou os olhos com força, como se lhes ordenasse a obedecê-la e com todas as suas forças, o fez. Lentamente, os abriu. As esmeraldas sem foco, ganhando nitidez pouco a pouco, encontraram um homem com o torso nu lambendo os dedos lentamente, _sensualmente_. Após alguns segundos, a visão em perfeito estado o reconheceu. Era Sasuke, deitado ao seu lado, com os olhos fechados como se apreciasse o sabor do que umedecia os dedos. Seu gozo. O gozo dedicado a fantasia que construiu a favor de seu prazer.

A culpa voltou a tona, quando se deu conta do que acabou de acontecer. Em um momento íntimo com seu futuro esposo, desejou e mais do que isso, imaginou que era outro homem que estava a tocando. Torrencialmente, os olhos desfaziam-se em lágrimas encharcadas por culpa. Traiu seu futuro esposo mais uma vez, em sua mente, mas traiu. Inferno, o quanto estava se perdendo nesses desejos insanos?

\- Não chore, não chore. - ele repetira algumas vezes, tão calmo quanto sempre aparentava estar. Era tão dominante de seu interior, que a fazia se questionar como algo assim era possível.

Ganhou um afago entre os fios róseos, beijos castos sobre a tez e uma mão espalmada percorrendo de sua cintura para suas costas. Habilmente, ele estava sobre ela, a queimando com o calor que seu corpo emanava e os lábios causavam, cada vez que lhe tocavam a pele. E se os lábios despertavam sua libido, o que aconteceria se ele envolvesse a língua? Aquela que lhe arrancou suspiros e gemidos e gri-...

\- Ah! - gritou, num pulo, sentindo a língua trabalhar em conjunto com os dentes, cravados no pescoço.

\- Relaxa... - murmurou contra a pele, afundando o rosto na clavícula alva mais uma vez. Fungou seu cheiro, embriagado com a perfeita mistura do cheiro natural com um hidratante qualquer e claro, não poderia faltar o cheiro de sexo. Suor e mistura do próprio cheiro com o dela. O animal primitivo dentro de si, movido por instintos, ronronava, rosnava, _uivava_ , como um canino. O canino branco solitário que era, mas que estava prestes a marcar sua fêmea para sempre. Inicialmente, se satisfez a mordendo no pescoço. Uma bela mordida que lhe deixou o gosto de ferro na boca. Não pôde reprimir a vontade de cravar os dentes naquela pele alva e macia e _extremamente convidativa_ para que fossem deixadas suas marcas. Começou a chupar, como se pudesse sugar todo o sangue dela. Era doentio, mas precisava sentir e mais do que isso, ter, ter algo que nenhum outro homem jamais teria dela, o próprio sangue, retirado de sua marca.

Ela sentia a sucção, doía, como doía e mesmo assim estava enojada por como a umidade entre as pernas aumentou com o ato. Estava ficando cada vez mais excitada e não conseguia se conter. Os gemidos saíam de sua boca, antes mesmo de perceber. Levou a pequena mão aos fios dele, agarrando fortemente, puxando, ora para afastá-lo, ora para puxá-lo contra si, o incentivando a continuar o que estava fazendo. O corpo perdido nas contradições incoerentes do pouco que conseguia distinguir de seus desejos. Como era possível isso acontecer com tanta intensidade? Ela o queria, mas não " _o_ " queria, queria que tudo aquilo continuasse, queria que fosse " _ele_ ", mas não conseguia se dar o luxo de parar o que o homem ao seu lado estava fazendo, porque precisava. _Oh Kami, como precisava acabar com tudo aquilo_! O pulsar do interior do ventre ordenava isso com todas as suas forças.

O roçar do membro duro dele em sua perna sensível, a faz pressionar uma coxa contra a outra, ansiando algum toque. Mordeu o lábio inferior e arqueou as costas, aumentando o contato entre o peito dele e seus seios medianos.

Ele elevou uma das mãos à sua nuca e a puxou de encontro a própria boca, ainda mais, chupando com ferocidade o pescoço. A língua sempre ali, acariciando a pele carente. O som emitido pelo ato, chegando direto aos seus ouvidos, lhe causando mais arrepios e aquele frio na barriga e céus, por que causava deliciosos choques por sua espinha?

Gozaria mais uma vez apenas com aquilo, _oh gozaria_.

\- Sasuke-kun... - proferiu, perdida nas diversas sensações intensas que estava sentindo.

Bruscamente, o homem parou o que estava fazendo, levantou o tronco e lhe fulminou com o olhar.

\- Eu já disse para não dizer este nome! - gritou furiosamente, num descuido incalculado de sua verdadeira ira.

Imediatamente abriu os cansados olhos e os arregalou ao encontrá-lo sobre si completamente irado - O que..? - balbuciou, confusa - Por-Por que? - o medo fez com que sua voz saísse em um fio decrescente, até que sumisse totalmente.

\- Não me questione! - saiu de cima dela, mais uma vez bruscamente, e se sentou lhe dando as costas. As mãos grandes cercaram a cabeça em total frustração.

\- Mas... - tentou se defender, porém se calou diante da mão erguida dele, a ordenando que se calasse.

\- Vou fazê-la entender de uma vez por todas. - disse ríspido e se levantou, sumindo de sua vista por segundos.

O coração da rosada acelerava cada vez mais, uma fusão de medo e ansiedade, com uma pitada de confusão e a tormenta só estava começando. Ouvia ao longe o som de algo caindo no chão e se quebrando, parecia ser seu abajur, que ficava em cima da mesa de canto onde estava amarra-...

O raciocínio se perdeu quando o viu aparecer do nada no pé de sua cama, em pé, com aquela maldita corda nas mãos. Os olhos arregalaram ainda mais e o coração palpitou. Começou a ofegar e desta vez conseguia identificar que era por medo. O que ele pretendia?!

Tentou se levantar, ao menos se virar de bruços para engatinhar até o fim da cama. Precisava sair dali de alguma forma. O corpo bambo mal aguentava seu peso para se erguer minimamente, imagine para conseguir fugir? A tontura veio com tudo quando conseguiu levantar pelo menos a cabeça.

Ouviu aquele riso gutural e levantou seu olhar. Parecia se divertir com seu desespero. Estalou a língua três vezes, numa clara advertência repreensiva e para reforçar, meneou a cabeça zombeteiramente. Os olhos estreitos, o _sorriso perverso_ nos lábios. Se aproximava da cama a passos lentos, a obrigando a recuar como podia. A corda arrastava pelo chão, lhe dando calafrios por todo o corpo.

\- Sabe, Sakura... - começou, com a voz carregada de rouquidão, as palavras saindo de sua boca arrastadas, calmas, completamente contrárias à sua explosão anterior - Você tem sido tão desobediente as vezes... - apoiou um dos joelhos sobre a cama e alargou o _sorriso perverso_ , a olhando com pura malícia - Mas vou fazê-la entender de que nunca mais deverá dizer este nome. - ameaçou em um tom dominante, erguendo levemente o queixo, a olhando de cima para baixo com superioridade, frieza e aborrecimento - Vou fazê-la esquecer ele. - pausou a frase, extinguindo o sorriso. Os lábios desenharam uma linha reta perfeita, o olhar transbordando desgosto - A qualquer custo. - o outro joelho se apoiou na cama, e logo estava se aproximando dela - E então vai entender de uma vez por todas que você é minha. - engatinhou sobre seu corpo, como se estivesse em câmera lenta. As esmeraldas o seguindo, como uma boa presa aguardando o bote - _Minha_.

Em um único movimento, ele grudou nos pulsos finos e os elevou acima da cabeça dela. Os abriu, um para cada lado e num piscar de olhos, ela estava amarrada à cabeceira da cama, nua, desprotegida e completamente _exposta_. Quando achou que ele já tinha feito de tudo, ele a provou de que podia ir ainda mais longe. Desapareceu em segundos e reapareceu com outra corda nas mãos e rapidamente estava com os tornozelos amarrados, cada um alinhado às pernas da cama, a deixando arreganhada para ele.

\- _Minha_. - repetiu, num tom levemente perturbado. O olhar totalmente predador e insano.

\- O que... - ofegava, indefesa - O que pretende fazer? - questionou, porém se arrependeu de imediato quando ele lhe lançou aquele sorriso completamente doentio e perverso - Ah! - gritou com todas as forças, quando sentiu uma pontada no interior de sua coxa. Fechou os olhos com força para expulsar as lágrimas acumuladas. Cerrou o maxilar, prendendo o grito agoniado. Acumulou forças para levantar a cabeça e o encontrou curvado sobre sua perna esquerda, mordendo o interior de sua coxa. Ele mordeu até seus dentes perfurarem a pele cálida e chupou a medida que sangue vazava dali. A respiração tornou-se curta e pesada, o corpo fraco tentando fugir daquilo - Ah! - gritou outra vez, quando sentiu a mesma dor vindo de sua panturrilha direita e ele não parou aí, depois de morder e chupar seu sangue, encontrava um novo lugar para recomeçar. Interior do antebraço, lateral da cintura, próximo das costelas, parte frontal da coxa, seios, virilha. Havia marcas por todo o seu corpo e já estava rouca de tanto gritar, mesmo que ele fizesse questão de ignorá-la.

Estava deixando sua marca do lado direito da clavícula feminina, quando pareceu sofrer uma epifania. Começou a rir, guturalmente, lhe deixando beijos castos onde acabara de morder - Como pude me esquecer disso? - levantou o tronco, a cercando com seus braços, se ajeitando entre as pernas dela, roçando seu membro extremamente rígido contra o ventre dela - Talvez eu tenha sido um pouco rígido com você... - ronronou, arrastando o nariz pela bochecha dela, a voz perigosamente aveludada, serena.

Sakura estava paralisada. Tantos eram os motivos. Medo, dor, falta de chakra, cansaço, _excitação_. Kami, sua vagina estava encharcada, porque tudo que ela sentiu enquanto ele lhe mordia o pescoço, lhe dominou enquanto ele fazia o mesmo com todo o seu corpo. Fechou os olhos, apreciando o roçar das intimidades baixas.

Desfez-se do henge que o deixava com a aparência e voz de Sasuke e permitiu-se ser ele mesmo - Abra os olhos, Sakura.

A ordem veio da voz _dele_ , de seu _ex-Sensei_ , sua perdição e seu fim. Rapidamente os abriu e mais, os arregalou vendo _Kakashi_ sobre si. O rosto sem a máscara, expondo seu rosto lindo num todo. Os olhos, um negro, outro carmesim, a cicatriz sobre esta até metade da bochecha esquerda, o nariz, os lábios, a barba sutilmente por fazer sobre o queixo na medida perfeita. Tudo extremamente lindo às esmeraldas, que congelaram o analisando. O choque se espalhando pela mente, parando o tempo ao redor de si. Boquiaberta, engasgou com a própria saliva, o fazendo rir mais uma vez - Por que está tão surpresa?

Como se um balde de água fria tivesse sido jogado em si, acordou para os fatos. Engoliu a seco e apesar de ter consciência de que era Kakashi a sua frente, a mente não conseguira processar o que isso envolvia e todas as consequências.

\- O-O que..? - gaguejou e se perdeu no que deveria questionar, completamente inerte.

\- Deixa pra lá. - arrastou o nariz pela pele macia, na lateral do rosto, até o ouvido - Vamos nos concentrar no agora. Acho que agora é a _minha vez_ de me satisfazer, não acha? - sussurrou roucamente, pegando a pequena mão e a levando de encontro com seu membro rígido, o apertando com sua mão sobre a dela - Veja como estou _duro_. - com a língua, brincou com o lóbulo da orelha dela, lhe causando indesejáveis arrepios.

Ela fechou os olhos com força, caçando a sanidade em seu interior. Era seu _ex-Sensei_. O tempo todo era ele. Por que isso estava acontecendo? A gravidade da situação a tirou do entorpecimento que as sensações lhe causavam. Se debateu, repulsando as carícias do _copynin._ Puxou sua mão com força do domínio dele e de cima daquele membro que _seu corpo traidor desejava arduamente_ e virou o rosto para o lado oposto em que ele estava, mantendo os olhos fortemente fechados - Eu... Não! O que está fazendo, Kakashi-sensei?! - questionou e praguejou internamente por sua voz ter saído tão indecisa. Tudo muito mais difícil graças a carência de seu corpo.

Mais daquele riso gutural soou - Estou realizando as suas fantasias... - sussurrou e num piscar de olhos, estava por cima do corpo feminino, reforçando as cordas, segurando com as mãos os pequenos pulsos acima da cabeça. Levou a boca ao ouvido dela - _E as minhas_. - quando ela parou de reagir contra seu domínio, começou a distribuir beijos por seu pescoço - Eu quero _te foder_ , Sakura, de todas as maneiras possíveis, imagináveis e _inimagináveis._ \- rastejou sobre o pequeno corpo, descendo na altura de seu peito e capturou o seio, o chupando avidamente. Levantou o olhar e num estalo, liberou o seio avermelhado para levantar a cabeça e sorrir perversamente - Entretanto hoje... - disse com seu trejeito habitual, de forma arrastada e preguiçosa - Me contenho em apenas tomar o que é meu. - percebeu a sobrancelha rosada arquear, confusa, e sorriu - Seu corpo... - beijou o peito, entre o vale dos seios, subiu para lhe deixar um beijo no queixo e cessou o movimento, com sua cabeça ao lado da dela, a boca novamente colada no ouvido - _E sua virgindade_.

Ele a ouviu soltar um suspiro pesado, quase trêmulo em seu final e triunfante, sorriu, afundando o rosto entre os fios róseos e pescoço alvo. Lambeu de cima para baixo e esfregou o membro na abertura tão úmida, que sentia mesmo sob a calça.

Ela se esforçou para manter-se sã, mas estava difícil, muito difícil. Ouvir aquelas palavras completamente dedicadas a si a deixou nas nuvens, mesmo que não fossem palavras bonitas e românticas. Sasuke nunca diria nada nem remotamente perto disso. A necessidade que ele tinha de tê-la por perto, era apenas para que ela o trouxesse para o presente, sempre que ele se perdesse no passado, mas não envolvia nada físico, muito menos sentimental. Qualquer uma poderia fazer isso, todavia ele a escolheu, porque ela era a mais próxima de alguém confiável, graças ao relacionamento que construíram enquanto ainda eram o Time 7. Sasuke nunca a tocou, mal foi capaz de retribuir o beijo que um dia ela ousou lhe dar. Ele era distante demais para isso e Kakashi, bom, ele a estava tomando para si. Estava lhe dando calor humano, _cuidados peculiares_ , _prazerosos_ e mais do que isso, um _laço sentimental_. Uma possessividade obsessiva que a faz se sentir importante para ele e isso não é de agora. O ex-Sensei sempre fora atencioso consigo, paciente. Sempre zelou pelo seu bem e sempre esteve ao seu lado, para qualquer coisa, desde um consolo por algo infantil, até horas conversando consigo, para que não se sentisse sozinha. Sabia que todo esse cuidado, não era vazio, mas aceitar isso agora, traria consequências irremediáveis.

\- Por favor... Pare. Eu não posso, eu não quero... - tentou afastá-lo, mas os braços não conseguiam. Porque não queria, _não podia_. Precisava do que ele tinha para lhe oferecer.

Ele afastou-se minimamente, apenas para olhá-la nos olhos. Os fios prateados e bagunçados caindo sobre o carmesim - _Não quer?_ \- levantou uma das sobrancelhas, o tom tornando-se zombador - Então me explique o por quê de estar tão encharcada. - levou uma das mãos direto a boceta molhada, enfiando os dedos indicador e médio em sua fissura inchada. Ela gemeu, arqueando as costas, enquanto os olhos fechavam e a cabeça se forçava para trás. Retirou até a altura das unhas os dedos e os enfiou novamente, escorregando facilmente - _Até quando vai mentir para si mesma, Sakura?_ \- o tom saiu repreensivo, porém o sorriso estava expondo convencimento puro. Sempre fora um homem acima de tudo observador, não daria um passo arriscado desses sem ter certeza de que o que sentia por ela era recíproco. Outro gemido e os lábios se divertiram alargando o sorriso. Repetiu o movimento, até tê-la gemendo sem parar, prestes a ter outro orgasmo - Vê? Você quer, _como eu quero_. - reduziu a velocidade dos movimentos, a torturando - Mas fiquei realmente chateado com sua pequena resistência. - cinicamente, pesou mágoa na voz. Fez um estalo com a língua - Terá de pedir, se quiser mais. - desceu a outra mão grande do pulso fino para o braço, sentindo cada músculo dela trêmulo - Peça. - sussurrou ao pé do ouvido lentamente - _Peça por mais, Sakura._ \- lhe mordeu o lóbulo, como gostava de fazer isso. Retirou os dedos e apenas os passou pela fissura escorregadia, espalhando o pré-gozo pelos lábios inchados.

\- _Kakashi-Sensei_... - o nome saiu com um ofego sôfrego. Os espasmos pelo que ele estava fazendo _lá_ a ordenando a obedecer ele, a necessidade silenciando e mais, _ignorando as advertências_ das reais consequências do que está prestes a acontecer - Por favor... - sussurrou em meio a um gemido, entregando-se a essa loucura.

\- Mais alto. - ordenou, arrastando a língua pelo pescoço dela. A faria pedir, com certeza faria e para fazer isso acontecer, resolveu incentivá-la. Cercou a cabeça dela com um braço contra o colchão, abandonando o braço dela e levou a outra mão no próprio membro duro. Ia torturar a si mesmo, mas mais ainda a ela com isso. Esfregou a cabeça de seu pênis na fissura encharcada dela. Grunhiu, aprovando o ato e respirou fundo, exigindo auto controle - _Mais alto, Sakura._ \- exigiu entre dentes, cerrando o maxilar com a ânsia de meter nela de uma só vez.

Gemeu quase ronronando e elevou o quadril, de encontro ao membro pulsante. Ela conseguia senti-lo duro, pulsante e _quente_ e o desejava dentro de si, como desejava. A sanidade já não tinha mais espaço. A luxúria vindo com força total - Por favor, mais... - elevou o quadril mais uma vez e pôde sentir a cabeça entrando em sua vagina - Mais, Sensei... _Mais_... - implorou, tentando se soltar da corda para agarrar-se a ele.

Sorriu maliciosamente contra o pescoço dela e finalmente a penetrou por inteiro. Foi num único impulso. Estava tão escorregadio, que mesmo apertado, conseguiu entrar facilmente. O pênis latejava pelo modo que a boceta dela o acolhia. Ignorou o grito doloroso dela e lentamente, começou a se movimentar. Cuidadosamente, entrava e saía, excitando-se cada vez mais pelo modo como ela gemia, a dor misturado ao prazer, mesmo que esse último, nesse momento seja mínimo.

Começou a distribuir beijos pela parte superior dela, mordendo e lambendo por onde passava, queria lhe dar o máximo de prazer possível, assim como ela estava lhe dando. Levou uma das mãos a bunda macia e firme dela e a apalpou, lhe arrancando um suspiro alto.

Estava eufórico por finalmente tê-la, como sempre desejou ter, _por inteira_. O corpo dela agora é completamente seu e nada mais mudaria isso.

Levou a outra mão para o outro lado da bunda dela e como fez anteriormente a apalpou fortemente. Ouviu um gemido mais arrastado dela, provando que a dor estava dando espaço ao prazer e resolveu melhorar ainda mais aquilo. Com as duas mãos nas nádegas firmes, elevou a quadril feminino ao mesmo tempo que estocou para dentro dela. Com esse movimento, pôde aprofundar a penetração, lhes dando um prazer imensurável.

\- Kakashi-Sensei! - exclamou, quando o sentiu ir mais fundo. O ventre se contorceu em torno do pênis e ameaçou ter espasmos. Aquilo fora maravilhoso. Mesmo que doesse como o inferno aquelas estocadas, tinha sido maravilhoso. Estava tão molhada e escorregadio, que sentia seus fluídos misturados aos dele, entrar e sair e escorrer pelo vão de sua bunda e Kami, era surrealmente sensual.

Ele repetiu mais algumas vezes aquele movimento, levando os dois ao limite. O quanto poderiam aguentar mais? O som dos corpos se batendo, e mais, o pau contra a boceta, o som dos grunhidos dele e gemidos dela, o cheiro de puro sexo, o suor dos dois se misturando, tudo os deixando insanos de prazer.

\- Você é minha, Sakura. - estocou bruscamente mais uma vez - Seu corpo é meu... - outra intensa estocada, sem cuidado algum - Seus pensamentos serão meus... - e outra - Seu coração será meu... - e _outra_ , mais forte e mais intensa - Tudo que te envolve será meu e não há nada que você possa fazer para mudar isso. - as estocadas cada vez mais selvagens reviravam o pequeno e frágil corpo do avesso.

\- _Sensei_... - saiu como um gemido. A mente se questionando como ficou a mercê dele ao ponto de ouvir aquelas palavras doentias e ficar cada vez mais excitada.

\- Diga, Sakura. Diga o meu nome. - ordenou, mergulhado no desespero de encontrar a própria satisfação.

\- Ka-Kakashi... - o timbre trêmulo vacilou ao sentir as mãos grandes dele apertarem fortemente sua bunda, cravando os dedos com unhas curtas nela, a erguendo de encontro com o membro rígido e mais uma forte estocada.

\- _Repita._ \- ofegou, enterrando o rosto na curvatura do pescoço e ombro dela, quando o corpo respondeu avidamente ao ouvir seu nome no tom preenchido de luxúria.

\- Kakashi... - o nome saiu com um gemido que mexeu com sua própria excitação. Era absurdo como dizer o nome dele em meio ao sexo, tornava tudo tão erótico e prazeroso.

\- _Mais uma vez_... - impôs duramente, o tom sombrio carregado de luxúria exigindo mais dela.

\- Kakashi... - sentira o corpo chegar próximo daquela onda de sensações que o orgasmo lhe trazia e logo forçou os braços e pernas para se livrar da corda. Precisava abraçá-lo, agarrá-lo com todas as forças para provar ao seu corpo que estavam mesmo fazendo aquilo.

\- _Repita_. - ordenou.

\- Kakashi! - gritou, sentindo seu corpo ansiar pelo fim daquela tortura. Acumulou o pouco de chakra restante que tinha e puxou, sentindo a corda drená-lo rapidamente. Inferno, o corpo perdera a força por segundos. Ficou dormente e completamente abobado, mas não desistiria. A cabeça completamente vazia de razão e cheia de determinação.

\- _Repita, até meu nome ser a única palavra proferida por sua boca_. - estocou com tanta força, que ela gritou de dor, misturado ao prazer - _Repita, até meu nome ser o único a estar presente em seus pensamentos..._ \- a necessidade era tanta, que rodeou a cintura fina e a impulsionou contra seu corpo, no mesmo ritmo que se afundava nela - _Repita, até meu nome ser o único presente em seu coração_.

\- Kakashi! - movida por pura excitação pelo que ele lhe dissera, acumulou todo o chakra que tinha e puxou braços e pernas, quebrando a cabeceira e parte superior das pernas da cama, onde as cordas estavam presas. Como desejava o abraçou, com braços ao redor de seu pescoço e pernas em sua cintura, tão forte que poderia jurar que o quebraria, mas isso não importava, estava chegando ao fim daquela tortura.

\- _Repita até não te restar mais nada, porque você é minha, Sakura. Apenas minha._ \- estocou forte o suficiente para o impacto lhe doer e fazer ela gritar, mas isso também não importava, porque ambos estavam alcançando o limite da insensatez e o _auge do prazer_.

Levou uma das grandes mãos à cabeceira da cama, agora quebrada, pegando um último impulso para a estocada que o levaria ao céu. Sentiu as pequenas mãos dela o arranharem profundamente de cima para baixo e gozou, gozou grunhindo guturalmente pela dor e prazer proporcionado por ela, que desejou tão insanamente por tanto tempo.

\- Ah! - ela gritou, sentindo o impacto do orgasmo, junto ao seu corpo convulsionando pela alta drenagem do pouco chakra que tinha, junto de todas as sensações que gozar lhe proporcionou. Nunca, nunca em sua vida pacata imaginou que seria possível ter aquela avalanche de sensações. Era doloroso e prazeroso. Contraditório, muito mais que as razões que a perturbariam mais tarde.

Ofegantes, calmos, _saciados_ , eles se mantiveram em silêncio, dedicando-se apenas a regularizar as respirações.

\- _Apenas minha_. - o ouviu repetir, antes de desmaiar novamente.

 **oOo**

 **N/A:** ~*Ora! Finalmente saiu esse hentaizinho, hein?

Vamos lá, desembuchem aqui pra Senpai! Esse é o segundo (decente, quer dizer, indecente, mas aceitável) hentai que escrevi! Me digam se me saí bem?

Tentei pesar em emoções e sensações, porque sou péssima de descrever esse tipo de cena, mas torço para que não tenha influenciado negativamente a tão esperada perda da virgindade da Sakura com o Kakashi! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Ahhh e falando nisso, perceberam, né? Desde o começo era nosso Sensei delicioso brincando de confundir a Sakura kkkkkk

Ai ai, gostaram? E você, Van? Gostou? Era isso que você esperava do nosso Kaka Bad?

Espero que tenham ficado molhadinhas, meninas! E aguardo comentários!

Até a próxima!*~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, como seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem! São uma grande obra de arte genial do Tio Kishimoto! Apenas o enredo criado aqui é de minha autoria! Espero que gostem! Passa-se no Universo Naruto, um pouco antes de Sasuke sair em sua rendição, após a quarta guerra ninja.

Essa fanfic também será postada nos sites do Social Spirit, Wattpad e Nyah, através do login NaniSenpai.

 **N/A:** ~*Yo, Minna!

Ai ai ai! Vem aí mais um capítulo, hein?!

Aqui no capítulo 4, vocês verão como a Sakura reagiu diante do que houve nos capítulos anteriores. Além disso, trago um pouco do relacionamento do Sasuke com ela e como ela encara isso, além é claro, de uma introdução do próximo capítulo, que devo dizer que é um dos melhores dessa fanfic!

Enfim, espero que curtam! Ahhh e se curtirem, não esqueçam de favoritar e seguir essa fanfic, além de comentar! =P

Van, espero que goste!

É isso! Boa leitura!*~

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo 4 - Inevitável**

A mulher de cabelos róseos acordou sozinha em sua cama. Havia um lençol branco cobrindo seu corpo, um tanto quanto manchado por toda parte, de um vermelho púrpura.

Fechou os olhos por mais alguns minutos, estava exausta. A cabeça latejava, ecoava a própria respiração pesada, pronta para explodir a qualquer momento e isso já era suficientemente ruim. Arrependeu-se de se mover, mesmo que minimamente, porque a dor no corpo se fez presente, alertando-a de que saíra de sua rotina. E por falar em rotina, o que houve com sua quantidade formidável de chakra? Se tinha oito porcento do total, era muito.

Oe, oe, oe, o que a deixou neste estado deplorável? Por que parecia ter sido atropelada por incontáveis Naruto´s à Kurama? Isso a despertou de vez.

Em um pulo, estava sentada. Os olhos bem abertos, o cérebro esforçando-se para retomar seu ritmo normal, resgatando memórias da noite passada. Olhou a sua volta, procurando vestígios e se assustou ao ver a cabeceira atrás de si e os pés da cama na parte superior quebrados. O que diabos aconteceu?

Sentiu-se tonta e o corpo apagou por segundos. Maldita falta de chakra. Piscou algumas vezes, como num tique e aguardou o cérebro encontrar uma explicação para o motivo de estar deitada novamente, quer dizer o motivo disso ela tinha, precisava descobrir o motivo de estar sem chakra.

Depois de muito esforço, conseguiu ter umas sinapses rápidas, tipo trovões, com flashes de suas lembranças. Imagens bagunçadas e _o que é isso?_ Em um segundo parecia estar envolvida com uma - _milagrosa_ \- intimidade com seu futuro esposo e em outro, estava - _mas o que é isso_ ²?! - deitada com seu ex-Sensei sobre si?!

Definitivamente sua sanidade deveria ser reavaliada. Estava ficando louca ou imaginando coisas e coisas muito esquisitas e com certeza proibidas.

Suspirou e sentiu que iria enlouquecer se continuasse tentando obter informações de si mesma. Virou-se para o lado esquerdo. As orbes não focando em nada, apenas desperdiçando piscadas falsas, até encontrar um copo com água e uma pequena pílula redonda vermelha. As sobrancelhas rosadas ficaram em linha reta, até abaixarem lentamente o início delas, estranhando aquilo. Conhecia muito bem as pílulas de reposição de chakra, para não reconhecê-las, no entanto, o que uma delas fazia em cima do seu criado mudo?

Ao esticar o braço para pegá-la, sentiu cada um dos músculos reclamarem. Doeu, como doeu. Reprimiu um gemido de dor e fez uma careta, mas forçou-se a continuar. Mais do que nunca precisava daquela pílula, ou passaria o restante do tempo enfurnada naquela cama, esperando o corpo repor lentamente seu fluxo. Tedioso demais para sua pouca paciência, tendo em vista de que falhou até agora em tudo que tentou fazer nesses poucos minutos acordada.

Depois de muita tortura física, diga-se de passagem masoquismo puro, conseguiu tomar a pílula e deitada de barriga para cima, ficou esperando ela repor pelo menos quinze por cento do seu fluxo total. Quem deixou aquela pílula ali, não queria que ela recuperasse parte decente de seu chakra, porque aquela pílula só fazia cócegas na reposição, mas não seria ingrata, ao menos conseguiria voltar a se movimentar normalmente.

As vozes em sua cabeça já estavam a aborrecendo, muito mais do que ficar naquele estado inútil. Por que não conseguia deixar as perguntas de lado? Já tinha se orgulhado uma vez de ter conseguido domar o psicológico, principalmente quando Sasuke mudara de lado e começara a lutar ao lado dela e de Naruto na última grande guerra ninja. Poderia se domar novamente, não poderia? Com certeza a situação atual era menos problemática que aquela.

Certo, o primeiro passo era juntar o máximo de informação possível sobre o ocorrido. Imediatamente deixou todas as lembranças virem a tona.

 **oOo**

 _"O bater da porta lhe tirou de seus pensamentos. Calmamente, terminou de guardar o abajur que ganhara de Ino e fechou a caixa de papelão, a lacrando com fita adesiva._

 _\- Sasuke-kun? O que faz aqui? - questionou, franzindo o cenho em confusão para o moreno a sua frente - Esqueceu alguma coisa? - virou-se para procurar em meio a bagunça algo que pertencesse a ele, até uma grande mão lhe virar pelo ombro para frente - O que foi? - questionou e como resposta, recebeu um beijo."_

 **oOo**

 _"- Quem... - pronunciou num sussurro com dificuldade - Quem é? - perguntou, mas mais para si mesma, completamente confusa._

 _Ele ergueu a cabeça, passando a língua sobre o lábio inferior, que mantinha vestígios do seu néctar e sorriu, aquele sorriso perverso._

 _Havia muito o que processar, mas o momento era completamente inconveniente. Não havia forças para isso, entretanto, conseguira formular alguns pensamentos._

 _Primeiro, viu Kakashi sem sua habitual máscara._

 _Segundo, seu rosto era extremamente lindo._

 _Terceiro, o sorriso, aquele sorriso perverso, ficava muito melhor e mais sexy nos lábios dele, do que nos de Sasuke._

 _Quarto, ele estava entre suas pernas._

 _Quinto, por que ele estava entre suas pernas, se estava com Sasuke até agora a pouco? Por acaso estava alucinando? Desejava tanto assim seu Sensei a ponto de trair em pensamento seu noivo?"_

 **oOo**

 _"Ouviu o som semelhante de alguém chupando algo e esforçou-se para abrir os olhos, mesmo que minimamente. Queria conferir o que estava acontecendo. Apertou os olhos com força, como se lhes ordenasse a obedecê-la e com todas as suas forças, o fez. Lentamente, os abriu. As esmeraldas sem foco, ganhando nitidez pouco a pouco, encontraram um homem com o torso nu lambendo os dedos lentamente, sensualmente. Após alguns segundos, a visão em perfeito estado o reconheceu. Era Sasuke, deitado ao seu lado, com os olhos fechados como se apreciasse o sabor do que umedecia os dedos. Seu gozo. O gozo dedicado a fantasia que construiu a favor de seu prazer._

 _A culpa voltou a tona, quando se deu conta do que acabou de acontecer. Em um momento íntimo com seu futuro esposo, desejou e mais do que isso, imaginou que era outro homem que estava a tocando. Torrencialmente, os olhos desfaziam-se em lágrimas encharcadas por culpa. Traiu seu futuro esposo mais uma vez, em sua mente, mas traiu. Inferno, o quanto estava se perdendo nesses desejos insanos?_

 _\- Não chore, não chore. - ele repetira algumas vezes, tão calmo quanto sempre aparentava estar. Era tão dominante de seu interior, que a fazia se questionar como algo assim era possível."_

 **oOo**

 _"Desfez-se do henge que o deixava com a aparência e voz de Sasuke e permitiu-se ser ele mesmo - Abra os olhos, Sakura._

 _A ordem veio da voz dele, de seu ex-Sensei, sua perdição e seu fim. Rapidamente os abriu e mais, os arregalou vendo Kakashi sobre si. O rosto sem a máscara, expondo seu rosto lindo num todo. Os olhos, um negro, outro carmesim, a cicatriz sobre esta até metade da bochecha esquerda, o nariz, os lábios, a barba sutilmente por fazer sobre o queixo na medida perfeita. Tudo extremamente lindo às esmeraldas, que congelaram o analisando. O choque se espalhando pela mente, parando o tempo ao redor de si. Boquiaberta, engasgou com a própria saliva, o fazendo rir mais uma vez - Por que está tão surpresa?_

 _Como se um balde de água fria tivesse sido jogado em si, acordou para os fatos. Engoliu a seco e apesar de ter consciência de que era Kakashi a sua frente, a mente não conseguira processar o que isso envolvia e todas as consequências._

 _\- O-O que..? - gaguejou e se perdeu no que deveria questionar, completamente inerte._

 _\- Deixa pra lá. - arrastou o nariz pela pele macia, na lateral do rosto, até o ouvido - Vamos nos concentrar no agora. Acho que agora é a minha vez de me satisfazer, não acha? - sussurrou roucamente, pegando a pequena mão e a levando de encontro com seu membro rígido, o apertando com sua mão sobre a dela - Veja como estou duro. - com a língua, brincou com o lóbulo da orelha dela, lhe causando indesejáveis arrepios._

 _Ela fechou os olhos com força, caçando a sanidade em seu interior. Era seu ex-Sensei. O tempo todo era ele. Por que isso estava acontecendo? A gravidade da situação a tirou do entorpecimento que as sensações lhe causavam. Se debateu, repulsando as carícias do copynin. Puxou sua mão com força do domínio dele e de cima daquele membro que seu corpo traidor desejava arduamente e virou o rosto para o lado oposto em que ele estava, mantendo os olhos fortemente fechados - Eu... Não! O que está fazendo, Kakashi-sensei?! - questionou e praguejou internamente por sua voz ter saído tão indecisa. Tudo muito mais difícil graças a carência de seu corpo._

 _Mais daquele riso gutural soou - Estou realizando as suas fantasias... - sussurrou e num piscar de olhos, estava por cima do corpo feminino, reforçando as cordas, segurando com as mãos os pequenos pulsos acima da cabeça. Levou a boca ao ouvido dela - E as minhas. - quando ela parou de reagir contra seu domínio, começou a distribuir beijos por seu pescoço - Eu quero te foder, Sakura, de todas as maneiras possíveis, imagináveis e inimagináveis. - rastejou sobre o pequeno corpo, descendo na altura de seu peito e capturou o seio, o chupando avidamente. Levantou o olhar e num estalo, liberou o seio avermelhado para levantar a cabeça e sorrir perversamente - Entretanto hoje... - disse com seu trejeito habitual, de forma arrastada e preguiçosa - Me contenho em apenas tomar o que é meu. - percebeu a sobrancelha rosada arquear, confusa, e sorriu - Seu corpo... - beijou o peito, entre o vale dos seios, subiu para lhe deixar um beijo no queixo e cessou o movimento, com sua cabeça ao lado da dela, a boca novamente colada no ouvido - E sua virgindade."_

 **oOo**

\- Isso só pode ser brincadeira... - murmurou, completamente pasma, voltando a se sentar.

Sua mente insistia em brincar consigo. Uma hora era Sasuke, completamente oposto de como costumava a agir, mas era ele. Outra hora era Kakashi. E Sasuke de novo e Kakashi de novo, mas que pegadinha sem graça era aquela?! Agora sim estava perdida e com certeza com grandes chances de parar numa ala psiquiátrica do hospital.

Soltou um suspiro frustrado com a tontura que lhe veio. Definitivamente não era saudável raciocinar agora. No entanto, uma luz vermelha começou a piscar no interior de sua mente por razões paralelas e confusas. O Sasuke inconstante que a visitou ontem a noite, o carinho que lhe dera, _a paixão_. Tudo. Do olhar à forma de tratá-la, estavam longe do seu habitual e como se isso não fosse suficientemente bizarro, depois sonhou ou imaginou que estava se entregando para seu _ex-Sensei_.

" _Oh... E foi tão bom..._ ", sorriu com o pensamento e as bochechas ganharam um leve tom avermelhado.

Seu corpo traía sua coerência. Só de lembrar das sensações que "sentiu" durante aqueles momentos insanos, arrepiava os pelos do corpo inteiro, deixando nos lábios, um sorriso gostoso.

Outra luz vermelha começou a piscar. O que estava pensando? Em primeiro lugar Kakashi era seu ex-Sensei e lhe devia total respeito. Em segundo, estava noiva de Uchiha Sasuke, não deveria traí-lo, mesmo que fosse apenas em pensamento, até porque ele tinha sido gentil consigo. Mesmo que não tenham consumado o ato, ele a levou ao céu, lhe dando o primeiro orgasmo de sua vida.

\- Ah! - soltou um grito frustrado e voltou a se deitar. A cabeça zonza de tantas perguntas e debates rondando sua mente.

Logo desistiu de dar atenção ao seu psicológico e se concentrou na sua melhora física. Precisava levantar logo, tinha tantas coisas importantes para fazer. Os preparativos para seu casamento, tal como a prova de seu kimono de cerimônia, a recepção do retorno de seus pais, que estavam viajando, o jantar na casa de Ino em comemoração a gravidez, a festa de reinauguração do Ichiraku, que Naruto tanto a encheu para estar presente. Oh, Kami, de repente ficar em coma por falta de chakra não era tão ruim assim.

Sentindo-se melhor, com a quantidade de chakra ridícula que a pílula lhe devolveu, voltou a sentar. Olhou a bagunça que estava a sua volta e bufou. Daria muito trabalho arrumar aquilo.

Olhou para fora da janela, ainda aberta, com as cortinas brancas dançando junto ao vento leve. Já estava tarde, na verdade, diria noite. O céu escuro banhado em estrelas estava digno de ser observado por horas.

O bater da porta quase parou seu coração. O susto fora imenso, já que tudo estava muito silencioso. Mais batidas, ainda mais desesperadas ecoaram pela casa, a despertando do breve transe.

Desajeitadamente, tentou se levantar. O corpo ainda meio abobado quase a levou ao chão, quando enroscou o pé no lençol ao descer da cama.

As batidas começaram a se tornar mais urgentes e um escândalo começou a ser feito, sim, gritos femininos histéricos e batidas nervosas contra a porta.

\- Já vou! - gritou, enrolando-se no lençol com pressa, agora em pé, planejando se trocar logo para atendê-la. Só que não acontecera inteiramente como o planejado, porque ao levantar, encontrou uma mancha mediana de sangue no lençol abaixo de si. Os olhos arregalaram e o coração disparou. O que era aquilo?

E mais uma vez, ela sabia a resposta. Como médica-nin ela sabia o que era e também sabia o significado daquela mancha, mas o que não sabia, era explicar como aquela mancha fora parar ali. Já havia concluído que tinha sido apenas um sonho os flashes envolvendo sua virgindade, principalmente por essa parte envolver seu _pecaminoso ex-Sensei_ , mas havia evidências por toda parte de que realmente perdera a virgindade. Havia uma mancha de sangue em seu lençol, seu corpo estava todo dolorido, mal conseguia se mover sem fazer uma careta reprimida de dor.

Em pé, enrolada no lençol, em frente sua cama, voltou a estaca zero, esquecendo-se da visita que esperava ser atendida. Mordeu o lábio inferior, repassando seus pensamentos. Definitivamente tudo sobre a noite anterior estava completamente distorcido em sua cabeça. Cuidadosamente, começou a repetir as lembranças em ordem cronológica.

\- Testuda! Abra essa porta ou a coloco abaixo em menos de um minuto! - a voz estridente e irritadiça de sua melhor amiga a ameaçou, mesmo ainda estando fora da casa.

\- Só... Só um instante, Ino! - gritou de volta - Estou... - olhou para todos os lados, arquitetando uma boa desculpa - Estou saindo do banho! - correu até o guarda-roupa e tirou um edredom escuro de lá. O jogou sobre a cama, para cobrir aquele sangue todo e ao correr para o banheiro da sua suíte, para de fato se enfiar no chuveiro, parou seus passos e recuou alguns, para voltar a ficar em frente ao espelho que cobria inteiramente uma das portas do guarda-roupa - Mas o que...? - levou uma das mãos à boca, completamente assustada com o que vira.

Seu corpo estava coberto por sangue seco, em alguns lugares com um acúmulo maior que em outros. Haviam mordidas, muitas mordidas com marcas bem evidentes de dentes e Kami! Chupões! Chupões por todos os lados! Abriu os braços, levando o lençol junto, para ver inteiramente seu corpo. Virou-se de costas, mantendo as esmeraldas focadas em cada parte de si, assustando-se cada vez mais com o que via.

\- Sakura! - outro grito impaciente de Ino, suficiente para fazê-la colapsar de nervoso.

\- Já vou! - gritou desesperada e ignorando as dores no corpo, correu para o banheiro - Oh, Kami... O que está acontecendo? - lamuriou enquanto abria o chuveiro, sem esperar a água ficar na temperatura agradável e se enfiou de cabeça na enxurrada.

Ouviu resmungos, em tom de gritos, de Ino e se apressou em se ensaboar, sentindo ardência pura com o sabonete entrando por suas feridas. Se concentrou em tirar o grosso do sangue cobrindo sua pele e saiu. Se secou rapidamente e correu para o quarto, precisava se vestir com algo que escondesse todas aquelas marcas.

\- Você vai me pagar por isso, testa de marquise! Escreve o que estou te dizendo!

Ouviu mais ameaças e sentiu que estava seriamente encrencada. Pegou uma camiseta de manga comprida e gola alta. Uma calça um pouco larga preta e meias. Sim, até em seus pés haviam mordidas. Inferno. Quando encontrar o desgraçado do seu futuro esposo, com certeza lhe dará uma bela lição arrancando todos os seus dentes para que aprenda a nunca mais usá-los indevidamente.

Completamente vestida, literalmente dos pés à cabeça, correu para a porta. Rapidamente, passou pela sala, apenas vendo de soslaio a bagunça que estava. Atender uma Ino furiosa era a prioridade, depois lidaria com sua casa.

\- Eu estou avisando, testuda! Vou colocar essa porta a baixo em três seg-...

Abriu a porta com pressa, destrancando a fechadura - Pronto! - arreganhou um sorriso desesperado, ao vê-la com o punho fechado.

\- Mas que frio é esse?! - a loira questionou, depois de olhá-la de baixo para cima umas cinco vezes.

A primeira coisa que passou em sua mente, foi por quê o tempo não colaborou com seu disfarce? Estava um calor infernal lá fora! A segunda coisa foi que deveria rever suas prioridades, e da próxima vez, arrumar primeiro a casa, para depois receber Ino, visto que depois de lhe lançar um olhar incrédulo por suas vestes, fez o mesmo com a sala atrás de si.

A loira lhe tirou da frente, a empurrando delicadamente com um braço para o lado e invadiu sua sala - Mas o que aconteceu aqui?! - virou-se, para encontrar uma Sakura completamente acuada, de cabeça baixa - Por que parece que um furacão passou pela sua sala? - viu a rosada se encolher minimamente e dar de ombros. Aproximou-se dela, a obrigando a olhá-la. Tudo estava ficando extremamente preocupante, principalmente porque a amiga de cabeleira rosada sumiu completamente por 3 dias. Tinha ido lá com o intuito de brigar com ela, por ter faltado na prova do kimono de cerimônia do casamento, à recepção de viagem dos pais e ao seu jantar de comemoração a sua gravidez, mas vendo-a no estado deplorável que estava, completamente pálida, cheia de roupas como se estivesse febril e agora com a sala toda bagunçada, inclusive com um abajur quebrado espalhado pelo chão, parecia que ela realmente tinha um motivo justificável para ter faltado a todas aquelas ocasiões - O que aconteceu com você? - perguntou, com um pouco de cautela.

Sakura desviou o olhar e passou por ela, após fechar a porta - A-Acho que est-...

A loira a interrompeu, a puxando pelo braço, para virá-la para si - Por que está sem chakra?! Sakura, você está com uma baixa perigosa! - assustou-se e a pegou pelos ombros, tirando um gemido involuntário da garota. Os olhos azuis arregalaram - Está machucada?!

\- Não! - desvencilhou-se do aperto e se afastou, passando por trás do sofá - Você me apertou com força, sua porca! - rebateu, torcendo para que soasse verdadeira a acusação.

Ino voltou a olhar ao redor de si e a olhá-la desconfiada - Por acaso você e Sasuke-kun brigaram de novo? - o olhar acusador caiu sobre o abajur quebrado e depois voltou para ela.

Não a culparia por chegar a essa conclusão. Há algumas semanas atrás, durante uma conversa que chegou ao ponto de virar uma discussão com Sasuke, sobre a inquisição dele de ela ir morar com ele antes do casamento, perdeu a cabeça de um jeito, que quando percebeu, logo depois que ele foi embora, estava descontando sua frustração no jogo de copo que tinha acabado de comprar. Ele realmente a irritou naquele dia, apesar de no fim ela ter cedido e aceitado ir morar com ele, mesmo a contragosto.

Suspirou e achou melhor não discordar. O que diria para justificar aquele abajur quebrado, se nem ela mesma sabia?

\- Oh, eu sinto muito, querida. - Ino se aproximou, a abraçando. Ternamente, afagou os fios róseos, lhe dizendo palavras de conforto, como "o quanto é normal os casais brigarem no início da relação", ou como "é normal com a convivência o relacionamento do casal ficar em prova".

Secretamente, revirava os olhos para todos aqueles consolos, mas fingia precisar ouvi-los. Seria melhor assim.

Ino insistiu em fazer chá, enquanto contava o que houve durante o tempo que Sakura ficou isolada e esta, só faltou cair para trás quando soube que faziam três dias. Ela passou três dias desmaiada. Três dias é quase um coma!

\- Espere... - a rosada levantou do sofá. Uma das mãos na cabeça, precisava muito se concentrar para não perder o fio da meada - Você disse que Kakashi-Sensei, Naruto e Sasuke saíram em missão no dia seguinte ao meu noivado?

\- Sim. - respondeu distraidamente, enquanto juntava os cacos do abajur para jogar fora.

\- E ainda não voltaram? - levou o olhar à Yamanaka.

\- Foi o que eu disse.

\- Que missão é essa que os três precisaram ir juntos?

\- Quatro. Na verdade Sai foi convocado para ir junto, mas tínhamos o jantar lá em casa e meus pais já estavam a caminho. - levou o lixo para fora e voltou - Mas achei que já soubesse, inclusive achei que foi por isso que você e Sasuke-kun brigaram.

\- Não. - respondeu inconscientemente - Quer dizer sim. Eu queria ter ido junto. - gesticulou, como se estivesse brava e cruzou os braços. Agora era preocupante. Se Sasuke saiu em missão com os outros no dia seguinte, como ficou naquele estado?

A loira suspirou - Você não está muito feliz com o Sasuke-kun, não é?

A futura Sra. Uchiha a olhou, um tanto surpresa pela pergunta. Estava feliz? Não importava. Estava fazendo o que era certo fazer. Prometera ao Uchiha que estaria ao lado dele e aceitou esse fardo com todas as suas consequências por causa dessa promessa.

\- Estou. - o olhar se perdeu, fugindo da mentira por trás daquela afirmação. Meneou a cabeça, afastando o que quer que aquele assunto lhe trazia e focou nos grandes olhos azuis que a observava - Me desculpe por faltar ao jantar, Ino.

\- Tudo bem... Só tente não faltar pelo menos no batizado dele. - a loira guardou um sorriso maroto, observando as reações de rosada.

\- Dele? - a olhou em expectativa - Quando fez o exame?

\- Há uma semana! Estou tão feliz, Sakura! - a Yamanaka se aproximou e como sempre fazia, se sentou ao lado da amiga e começou a fofocar sobre todas as novidades dos últimos dias.

Horas se passaram quando se despediram. A mulher tagarelava tanto, que nem percebeu que a Haruno mal conseguiu prestar a atenção em suas palavras, estava perdida, preocupada e confusa. Depois que a amiga fora embora, decidiu trocar toda a roupa de cama e tomar um banho decente, para dormir em seguida. Com certeza estava cansada, física e psicologicamente e assim o fez. Após se vestir com roupa de mangas compridas e que cobrisse o pescoço, porém com tecidos mais leves, se deitou e apagou completamente. Por sorte, a baixa de chakra lhe permitiu dormir sem interrupções.

\- Sakura? - ouviu ao fundo da própria consciência.

Franziu o cenho e lentamente, abriu primeiro um olho e depois o outro. Piscando algumas vezes até se acostumar com a claridade em seu quarto. Já havia amanhecido. Espreguiçou-se e se sentou, tão lento quanto despertou.

\- Sakura. - ouviu novamente e o olhou. Estava em pé ao lado da janela. Ambas as mãos nos bolsos da calça preta.

\- Sasuke-kun. - forçou os lábios a sorrir - Bom dia.

\- Hn. - respondeu, como sempre respondia. A olhou por alguns segundos a mais, até desviar o olhar - Se troque. Precisamos encontrar Naruto na sala da Hokage.

Avaliou as palavras usadas e o olhou preocupada - O que houve?

Ele a olhou demoradamente mais uma vez e se afastou, subindo na janela - Te espero lá fora. - ignorou a pergunta feita e se retirou.

Suspirou, repreendendo a si mesma por ainda não ter se acostumado com essa forma arredia de Sasuke lidar com as coisas e levantou para se trocar. Os hematomas estavam ainda mais feios e infelizmente ainda não tinha chakra suficiente para desperdiçar se curando. Se Sasuke veio buscá-la para irem até a Hokage, era porque algo grave estava acontecendo. Precisava poupar seu chakra o máximo possível, principalmente para o caso de ser designada para uma missão. Pensando nessa possibilidade, percebeu que precisaria repor pelo menos vinte por cento do seu chakra. Seria arriscado sair com o fluxo baixo daquele jeito.

Foi em direção ao guarda-roupa e optou por vestir uma calça preta justa, por baixo de uma bota cano alto que expunha os dedos, uma camiseta justa preta de mangas compridas e gola alta e por cima um colete sem mangas vermelho, com o símbolo Haruno nas costas. Pegou seus coldres e se equipou com eles. Antes de sair para encontrar seu noivo, lembrou-se de uma de suas recentes criações e pegou uma pílula amarela, que prometia repor vinte e seis por cento do chakra total em menos de cinco minutos. Em outras situações, evitaria usá-las. Infelizmente os efeitos colaterais eram muito fortes; dores intensas de cabeça, náuseas, descontrole do fluxo de chakra por algumas horas e o mais grave de todos, redução de quase sessenta por cento da recuperação natural, ou seja, o que costumaria se recuperar em duas horas dez por cento, levará três dias para recuperar a mesma quantidade. Um mal cabível para sua situação atual. Antes ter quarenta e nove por cento de chakra em alguns minutos, com uma recuperação lenta e cheio de efeitos colaterais que com certeza aguentaria, do que arriscar sair com cerca de vinte e três por cento, na incerteza de que será preciso mais ou não. De qualquer forma, não seria negligente.

Com seu chakra numa quantidade aceitável, saiu de casa, após trancá-la. Encontrou Sasuke com os braços cruzados e olhos fechados, apoiado contra uma árvore.

\- Me desculpe pela demora, Sasuke-kun. - foi até ele e inconscientemente se aproximou mais do que o habitual.

Paralisou quando ele recuou um passo, lhe direcionando um olhar reprovador - O que está fazendo?

\- Eu... - as palavras fugiram de sua boca, quando se deu conta da besteira que estava fazendo. Por que achou que poderia beijá-lo? Abaixou a cabeça, se escondendo em meio aos fios róseos - Achei que depois do que houve... - justificou, mas era mais para si mesma. Se sentiria menos patética tendo pelo menos um argumento cabível.

Ele manteve o olhar frio sobre ela e semi-cerrou os olhos por instantes - Já conversamos sobre isso. Não suporto aproximações.

\- Eu sei... Me desculpe. - desviou o olhar para o chão e se encolheu - Não vai se repetir.

\- Sakura. - a chamou, mas ela se virou, lhe dando as costas. Não aguentaria mais palavras como aquelas novamente.

\- Eu já disse, não vai se repetir. Nós vamos ou não? - questionou no tom ficou levemente irritado, mas a irritação era consigo mesma. O que esperava? Que só porque Sasuke foi gentil consigo há três dias atrás, ele seria gentil sempre?

Xingou-se internamente o caminho inteiro. Por sorte Sasuke era tão presente quanto um amigo imaginário e não a atrapalhou enquanto ela praguejava as mil e uma desgraças de Suna para cima de todas as gerações Haruno. Maldita hora para dar motivos para ser rejeitada outra vez por seu excelentíssimo maldito futuro esposo, que se acha no direito de fazer tudo o que fez com o corpo dela, para depois fingir que nada acontecera.

Ao chegar no prédio da Hokage, foi recepcionada por um Naruto escandaloso - Sakura-chan! - veio ao seu encontro e lhe deu um abraço preocupado - Você está bem´ttebayo?

Afastou-se, confusa - Eu não deveria estar? - olhou de relance para Sasuke, que estava tenso - O que está acontecendo?

\- Não contou a ela, bastardo?! - Naruto se virou indignado para o amigo e se voltou a rosada - A vovó recebeu uma mensagem de Gaara. Um grupo de nukenins está a caminho daqui, para tentar um ataque e estão espalhando aos quatro ventos que vão se vingar dos ninjas da Folha. - fez uma pausa, ao ver a rosada colocar uma mão na testa, como se estivesse assimilando as palavras - Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke e eu fomos atrás deles, mas não os encontramos. Talvez tenham mudado o rumo pa-...

\- Naruto. - _aquela voz_ imponente, extremamente séria, contrária do tom habitual preguiçoso, soou e fez os pelos da nuca da garota arrepiarem - Estou com a autorização da Godaime em mãos. Precisamos ir.

O loiro assentiu e se voltou para Sakura - Cuide da Hinata por mim, Sakura-chan. A gravidez está mexendo com ela e a vovó disse que ela não pode ficar nervosa. - lhe deu um beijo casto na testa e se afastou, já na direção de Kakashi, que lhe observava em silêncio - Mandamos notícias.

\- Ei... - sussurrou, novamente mais para si mesma. Era muita informação ao mesmo tempo - Espere! - gritou, correndo em sua direção - Não vou ficar aqui de braços cruzados vendo vocês se arriscarem desse jeito. Eu vou junto.

Naruto estava pronto para para impedi-la, quando Sasuke se colocou a sua frente - Você fica. - ordenou. O peito inflado e os olhos semi-cerrados sobre si, deixando claro o quanto estava decidido, mas não mais que a kunoichi, que lhe peitou tão decidida quanto ele.

\- Eu vou. - o encarou, ambos num duelo silencioso de arrancar surpresa dos demais presentes. Dessa vez ela não cederia aos caprichos dele.

Kakashi e Naruto os assistiam se enfrentarem em uma discussão muda, até o mais velho, de cabelos prateados, avançar alguns passos, intervendo os dois.

\- Acha que consegue ir conosco com essa quantidade de chakra? - questionou, com o tom mais próximo do habitual. O olhar preguiçoso a olhou de baixo para cima e por algum motivo ainda desconhecido, sentiu-se sendo _maliciosamente_ analisada.

Meneou a cabeça se convencendo a ignorar as coisas esquisitas que lhe passaram na cabeça e sorriu convencidamente - Eu só preciso de um terço disso para causar um grande estrago se for preciso. - e não era mentira, todos a esse ponto sabiam, inclusive Sasuke. Ela era inteligente acima de tudo, talvez a única mente equivalente a mente do Nara Shikamaru, grande estrategista de Konohagakure e tinha um dos melhores controles de chakra da Vila, além é claro, de ter sido treinada pessoalmente pela Godaime, que simplesmente dominava totalmente a força bruta e toda a área médica. Se juntasse esses três fatores, perigosamente poderia colocar abaixo uma vila inteira se fosse preciso, com os seus habitantes. Sorriu de canto e pegou as tão conhecidas luvas pretas de couro de combate. As colocou, graciosamente segundo os olhares minuciosos de Naruto e Kakashi - Para onde vamos? - questionou, confiante.

\- A vovó acha que estão escondidos em uma dessas pequenas vilas que se formaram em volta daqui, para se prepararem. Com a autorização que Kakashi-Sensei tem, vamos investigar até encontrá-los.

O caminho foi tranquilo e bem silencioso. Naruto parecia aflito, talvez porque estivesse deixando sua esposa sozinha. Sasuke como sempre estava distante, apesar de parecer mais ainda do que o normal naquele dia. Kakashi, tão distraído em seu Icha Icha como sempre. Para Sakura, restava apenas observar os três e ignorar _todos_ os pensamentos que cercavam sua mente. As dúvidas do que aconteceu consigo nos últimos dias latejava fortemente em sua curiosidade, principalmente levando em conta a última reação de Sasuke à sua aproximação, que a fez se questionar se aqueles momentos íntimos realmente tinham acontecido entre eles.

Passaram-se dois dias, desde que saíram da Vila e nada, absolutamente nada havia sido encontrado. Não havia nem rumores de um grupo de pessoas terem chego em qualquer uma das pequenas vilas no caminho.

Durante esse período, Sasuke se portava como seu guarda-costas particular. Sempre a espreita e próximo, mas não o bastante para o homem que acabara de noivar com ela e que tivesse lhe tomado daquela forma. Naruto, já estava afobado com a falta de resultado e claro, com a falta de notícias de sua esposa e Kakashi, bom, Sakura o pegava olhando para si em alguns momentos, mas logo voltava a leitura de seu livro pervertido. Ela realmente se ignorou por todos esses dias. Como um dia jurou à vila, seria primeiramente uma kunoichi, para depois ser uma mulher. Seus sentimentos não eram prioridade nesse momento.

\- Vamos nos dividir. Dois de nós cobre o perímetro à direita e outros dois à esquerda. - Sasuke disse, assumindo mais uma vez a liderança.

\- Kakashi-sensei, você segue com a Sakura-chan? Sasuke e eu cobriremos o perímetro à direita e passaremos naquela Vila esquisita de novo. Eu não estou convencido do que ouvimos daqueles camponeses. Talvez se Sasuke usar o Mangekyou...

\- Tudo bem. - o mais velho o interrompeu, acenando com a cabeça para Sakura segui-lo - Nos encontramos em três horas nesse ponto, caso uma das duplas não compareça, a outra segue pelo perímetro desta.

\- Certo. - concordaram em uníssono e se dividiram, como o combinado.

Meia hora depois, Sakura e Kakashi reduziram a velocidade, afim de parar por alguns minutos para descansar. Não haviam tomado café e nem almoçado, e a água já estava no fim. Precisariam encontrar uma fonte de água.

\- Né, Sensei... - Sakura cessou os passos. O olhar longe como se estivesse perdida em pensamentos - O Naruto tem razão. Não acha estranho como aqueles camponeses reagiram quando perguntamos sobre um grupo ter chegado lá?

\- Talvez estivessem desconfiados, já que também éramos um grupo. - respondeu naturalmente, completamente compenetrado em seu livro.

\- E se não for apenas isso? - insistiu, se aproximando.

Kakashi olhou de esguelha sua ex-aluna se aproximar e automaticamente seu baixo ventre se contorceu. " _Oh essa missão será longa_ ", admitiu, quase lamentando por isso, mas apenas _quase_ , porque ideias vinham lhe perturbar a vendo se aproximar. Precisava ter mais do que lhe dera e recebera há três dias atrás. Já podia sentir seus beijos serem retribuídos ao ver aqueles lábios rosados. Só irritava um pouco o fato de ela não se lembrar quem lhe dera aquela maravilhosa noite. Pelo que parecia, ela achava que tinha sido Sasuke, provavelmente porque fizera a besteira de se passar por ele para tê-la com a guarda baixa, no entanto isso não seria um problema, cedo ou tarde ela perceberia que o Uchiha nada tinha a ver com aquela noite e que _ele_ fora o homem que _a tomou_ , nem que para isso, ele tivesse que isolá-la dos outros.

O olho solitário negro plissou quando o pensamento dominou sua mente. _Isolá-la não seria uma má ideia_ , principalmente agora.

Hatake era um ninja experiente para saber que esse grupo de Nukenins a caminho não passava de uma ameaça de nível baixo, como uma formiga ameaçaria um elefante, mas seguiria ordens de uma Hokage desconfiada e cautelosa, e sairia com os membros de seu antigo time. A coisa se tornou interessante mesmo, quando Sakura se dispôs a ir. Gostaria de ver com seus próprios olhos como ela reagiria a si depois do que houve, só não esperava que ela não se lembrasse que ele estava envolvido.

Um estrondo soou tão forte da direção em que Sasuke e Naruto seguiram, que assustou os pássaros que estavam pousados na árvore próximo à eles e os fez levantar voo para a direção contrária.

\- Sensei! - Sakura lhe olhou e assentiu ao vê-lo lhe mandar um sinal para irem.

Foram o mais rápido que puderam. Sakura porque estava desesperada para ver se Sasuke e Naruto estavam bem e Kakashi, porque não poderia parecer menos preocupado do que precisava estar.

\- Nós vamos torturar sua mulher e matar a criança dentro dela! - um dos Nukenins disse, enquanto sadicamente ria, vendo um loiro de joelhos no chão, completamente paralisado.

\- Naruto! - Sakura gritou e se afastou de Kakashi, que apenas rogava pragas ao Nukenin, que rapidamente descobriu algo que desestabilizasse o oponente.

\- Levante daí, perdedor! - Sasuke rugiu, em meio ao taijutsu com o oponente, que mal podia acompanhar seus movimentos.

\- Shannarooooooooooooo! - o mais velho levou o olhar até a dona daquela voz estridente e determinada e a viu segurando uma árvore inteira e balançá-la como se fosse um palito de dentes, antes de jogá-la contra o oponente que Naruto não conseguiu enfrentar.

A árvore o acertou em cheio, porque o cara desmaiou. Sakura rapidamente correu até Naruto e se ajoelhou em frente a ele, rodeando seu rosto com as mãos.

\- Naruto! Oe... Olha pra mim! - o chamou desesperadamente, quando o viu atônito - Ele só estava blefando! Você sabe, se os encontramos por aqui, é porque os interceptamos antes de eles chegarem a Konohagakure! - justificou com toda a firmeza possível. As esmeraldas mergulhavam em lágrimas - Né... A Hinata está bem. - choramingou, desesperada em ver Naruto naquele estado. Ele já estava preocupado com ela antes de sair e ficou ainda mais depois. Se sentia extremamente culpada por não ter ficado com ela e a protegido. Se tivesse feito isso, ele saberia que o cara estava apenas blefando - Ela provavelmente está na varanda da sua casa, sentada naquela cadeira de balanço, cantando alguma canção de ninar para seu filho, enquanto olha para a lua e se pergunta por onde você anda e se você está se cuidando e se alimentando direito. - sorriu, mesmo que lágrimas escorressem por suas bochechas.

Depois de algum tempo, ouviu uma risada abafada e voltou a olhá-lo. Parecia voltar a si.

\- Você... Você tem razão, Sakura-chan. - riu baixinho mais uma vez e coçou a cabeça, meio sem graça.

\- É claro que tenho, Baka! - lhe deu um cascudo, apenas para descontrair aquela tensão, completamente aliviada por tê-lo recuperado.

\- Cuidado! - Sasuke gritou, os alertando e ambos viraram para trás.

Havia uma represa ao lado de onde estavam e os Nukenins se juntaram para quebrar uma de suas barreiras. Uma enorme onda ia na direção deles. Não daria tempo de fazer nada a não ser esperar que aquela onda os arrastasse pela mata fechada.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Naruto e Sakura se levantando, para ficar em pé, pasmos com a força que a água arrastava tudo a sua frente. Kakashi indo na direção deles e ao chegar, agarrar a cintura feminina com força demasiada. Sasuke se juntar a eles e observar o aperto do mais velho sobre a cintura de sua futura esposa.

\- Sasuke. Tire Naruto daqui. - Kakashi lhe ordenou, tenso, porque tudo havia saído do controle em apenas alguns segundos.

Uma enxurrada os acertou. Era como um Tsunami, mesmo que este tenha sido causado pelo homem.

Abaixo d'água, Kakashi viu cada um ir para um lado, inclusive Sakura, que estava sob sua proteção. Esta se debatia, prendendo a respiração. Olhava atentamente a sua volta. Sinalizou para o Sensei, para que subisse e se virou para Sasuke e Naruto que faziam o mesmo.

Todos subiram, procurando a cabeleira rosa, mas não encontraram. Então depois de uma rápida troca de olhares entre os três, eles mergulharam, desviando dos troncos e objetos que vinham com a forte correnteza.

Sakura tentava com todas as suas forças, levantar uma pequena jangada de madeira que estava fincada contra o chão, com uma criança presa dentro. A correnteza estava dificultando as coisas e a criança parecia estar prestes a perder a consciência. Não sabia explicar como aquela jangada fora parar ali, mas não havia tempo para isso. Precisava tirar aquela criança dali.

Os shinobis se aproximaram, intuitivamente cada um se concentrando em fazer uma coisa. Kakashi fez um jutsu dominante da água e com isso, fazia a correnteza desviar deles; Sasuke, um jutsu dominante da madeira, forçando a jangada a se abrir de dentro para fora e Naruto, se concentrando na criança, assim que conseguiu se aproximar a segurou e quando a jangada perdera sua estrutura, a tirou de lá. Sakura sorria aliviada e satisfeita, pronta para sair, quando sentiu a correnteza intensificar sua natureza e como se tivesse um segundo Tsunami na direção deles, ver mais árvores serem violentamente arrastadas em suas direções.

Kakashi também fora surpreendido. Seu Suiton não seria capaz de desviar aquela grande correnteza, mas o que o deixou impotente mesmo, foi ver um tronco enorme atingir Sakura na cabeça com força e esta, perder a consciência.

Era inevitável que ele se aproximasse e a abraçasse como se fosse a única que pudesse preencher o vazio em seu coração, assim como também era inevitável ele colocar em prática o pensamento de mais cedo, afinal, _isolá-la_ _realmente não era uma má ideia._

 **oOo**

 **N/A:** ~*E então? O que acharam?

Esse relacionamento entre o Sasuke e a Sakura não é nem um pouco favorável, né? kkkkkkkkkk

Bom... Espero que eu tenha passado certinho os sentimentos da nossa kunoichi favorita e claro, as intenções do Kakashi!

Já sabem como será o próximo capítulo, né? Não? Pois vou dizer! Kakashi sequestrará a Sakura e "otras coisitas mas" acontecerão! Claro que rolará um hentaizinho (para meu desespero) kkkkkkkk

Todo o hentai que não teve nesse capítulo, terá no próximo para compensar! Então comentem e me façam feliz para me incentivar! Ahhh e acho que não disse isso ainda, mas estamos na reta final dessa fanfic! Planejo terminá-la com 7 capítulos! Então aproveitem junto comigo enquanto ela ainda está aí para animar nosso dia!

Ahhhh e queria deixar um recado para minhas leitoras de "Por trás da vida virtual", "Shoganai" e "Mente Psicopata", não abandonei elas e pretendo retomá-las assim que terminar essa! Então me aguardem, gente! Logo logo voltamos com tudo!

É isso, Minna!

Até a próxima!*~


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, como seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem! São uma grande obra de arte genial do Tio Kishimoto! Apenas o enredo criado aqui é de minha autoria! Espero que gostem! Passa-se no Universo Naruto, um pouco antes de Sasuke sair em sua rendição, após a quarta guerra ninja.

Essa fanfic também será postada nos sites do Social Spirit, Wattpad e Nyah, através do login NaniSenpai.

 **N/A:** ~*Yo Minna!

Senpai demorou para trazer este capítulo, né? Mas espero que valha a pena a espera, porque caprichei nos detalhes que envolvem o enredo desse capítulo! Ahhhh e Kami, o capítulo ficou grande demais, para quem lê minhas outras fanfics sabe que as vezes me empolgo escrevendo (rsrsrs) / (aproveitando a deixa, quero reforçar que não abandonei elas! "Por trás da vida virtual, Mente Psicopata e Shoganai não foram esquecidas e logo as atualizarei, TODAS ELAS!) e por esse motivo, cortei o capítulo! E já aviso que o hentai ficou para o próximo, maaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssss, trouxe um bônus nesse para compensar. Eu incluí aqui, a lembrança do dia em que o Sasuke pediu a Sakura em casamento e em como Kakashi se envolveu nisso! Uma baita surpresa, né?

Enfim! Antes que passe todos os spoilers kkkkkkk

Esse capítulo foi bem complicado de organizar e vocês vão perceber isso, porque tem uma lembrança dentro da outra (deu pra entender isso ou ficou confuso?), então vou explicar aqui rapidinho, tá? É importante lembrarem disso!

O que virá depois de " **oOo** " em _itálico_ , será uma lembrança, e dentro dessa lembrança, virá a cena do pedido de casamento, que é outra lembrança, que deixarei em **negrito** , beleza? Ahhh e nos dois, as palavras ou frases que precisarei destacar (como sempre fiz), deixarei sublinhado... E o presente, fica normal, certo? Deu pra entender?

Aí eu sou péssima disso, mas de qualquer forma, se não entenderem, leiam de novo! Mentira kkkkkk

Me mandem as dúvidas em mensagens privada ou pelo review/comentário mesmo!

Ahhh e outra coisa, quero pedir desculpa a vocês porque comi bola no capítulo anterior. A Van me sinalizou que Sasuke não poderia usar o elemento madeira e sinceramente eu não sabia kkkkkkk

Apesar de escrever muito sobre o anime Naruto, eu não assisti e não li o mangá todo, então eu sou MUITO bugada com esses tipos de detalhes, mas finjam que está tudo certo, ok? Colaborem comigo, por favor kkkkkk

É isso! Boa leitura!*~

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo 5 - Novas possibilidades**

Ouvia ao fundo de sua mente água corrente, algo como uma pequena cascata. Ouvir apenas esse som a alarmou. Onde estava?

As pálpebras pesadas lutavam para se abrirem e falhavam. Estavam tão pesadas e doloridas e pensando bem, não eram somente elas que estavam doloridas, o corpo inteiro estava. Os braços dormentes, porém latentes, protestavam. Pareciam que estavam presos, _suspensos a algo_. Os pulsos certamente estavam cortados, pois mesmo diante da dormência, sentia a dor que o atrito com algo causava em sua pele sensível, como se estivesse na carne viva. Os joelhos protestavam também, o peso diante deles estavam os sobrecarregando de maneira quase insuportável. Quanto a cabeça? Muito pior do que já estivera algum dia. Latejava com a própria respiração, imagine o que o som daquela cascata não fazia?

Os olhos, ainda fechados, tremiam diante de alguns flashes confusos e sobretudo perturbadores. Bagunçadamente e tão superficial quanto seria inconveniente para aquele momento, se via lutando contra alguém. Não mostrava muito, apenas golpes que dera e que consequentemente recebera.

" _Contra quem...?_ ", a questão morreu quando recebera outro flash. Se via junto ao antigo Time 7, a procura de um grupo de Nukenins que pretendia um atentado contra sua Vila. Simultaneamente, lembrou-se de uma enxurrada vir em sua direção. Se manteve estável embaixo d'água e sinalizou para seus companheiros que estava bem e que subiria, até ver abaixo de si uma jangada de madeira se prender contra o chão com a força da correnteza e num relance, ver uma criança dentro dela. Mergulhou para tentar tirá-la de lá e seus companheiros fizeram o mesmo, realizando uma força tarefa. Assistiu eles conseguirem, porém em seguida sentiu a correnteza retomar sua força avassaladora e assistiu num piscar de olhos, um enorme tronco de árvore vir em sua direção e colidir contra sua cabeça, pois não havia conseguido desviar-se dela por inteiro, e tudo ficar preto.

Ofegou assustada. O pânico crescia dentro de si, espalhando adrenalina pelo corpo. Tentou se encolher, mas os braços suspensos a algo atrapalharam. Os olhos paralisados se arregalaram de repente, quando percebera que realmente estava presa, _amarrada_.

As esmeraldas correram pelo ambiente em que estava, entretanto não puderam enxergar muita coisa, estava escuro. Havia apenas um fio de luminosidade vindo de um buraco da parede rochosa, à quarenta e cinco graus de si.

Comprimiu uma vontade intensa de gritar por socorro e apenas desviou o olhar para si mesma. Precisava descobrir em que situação estava e raciocinar cautelosamente sobre o que faria para ficar segura.

Como deduzira, estava de joelhos, amarrada com os braços abertos. O lugar em que estava, parecia ser uma caverna e a sua esquerda, estava a pequena cascata que identificou sonoramente.

Esforçou-se para se equilibrar sobre os joelhos e se alinhar, dando um descanso para seus braços. Moveu minimamente os pulsos, para tentar girá-los e confirmou a teoria de que estavam cortados. O sangue, já seco e coagulado, mostrava que fazia algumas horas que estavam assim, se não um dia ou dois. Sentia as mãos frias, o sangue não conseguia circular corretamente e isso era ruim, poderia lhe prejudicar em movimentos rápidos ou na circulação de seu chakra, caso fosse preciso.

\- _Caso fosse preciso..._ \- murmurou, repetindo o pensamento analítico. As esmeraldas correndo mais uma vez pelo ambiente.

Obviamente estava na posição de refém, a questão era, por quem? Quem a capturou? Seriam os Nukenins?

 _Inferno_ , sentia o sangue ferver em revolta só com essa possibilidade. Como fora tão descuidada a ponto de ser pega?

Arregalou os olhos e sentiu o coração falhar, com o pensamento disparado automaticamente em reação ao termo "ser pega". Onde estavam os outros? Estavam seguros? Ou foram capturados também?

As esmeraldas correram desesperadamente pelo local, pela terceira vez em poucos minutos. Não sabia se estava aliviada ou amedrontada em parecer ser a única refém presente. Talvez os outros estivessem seguros, sendo a única a estar em perigo. Precisaria se preocupar apenas consigo mesma. " _Kami._ ". Estava a beira de um colapso nervoso por não obter respostas.

Insegura com a prova visual, coçou a garganta - Sasuke-kun? - sussurrou, em um cochicho assustado - Naruto? - as esmeraldas varriam o local de um lado a outro - Kakashi-Sensei? - ouviu o atrito de pedras contra algo, como se um passo afundasse contra o chão camuflado de pequenas pedras e virou na direção do som. Veio do lado que havia aquela fissura de luz. Os olhos estreitaram na direção e sentia o coração acelerar com as expectativas sendo criadas uma atrás da outra, junto aos passos se aproximando - Quem é? - questionou, firme. As cordas a amarrando, a impedia de circular chakra pelo corpo para reconhecer a assinatura de chakra de quem se aproximava, mas não se entregaria ao medo logo agora. Estreitou ainda mais os olhos, ao ver o inimigo chegar ao alcance da fissura - Kakashi-Sensei? - murmurou, sentindo o alívio dominá-la. Ele cessou os passos. As mãos escondidas nos bolsos da calça. O colete chunnin e a bandana da Vila ausentes. Usava apenas calça escura, sapatos ninja e uma regata gola alta escura, com seu acessório imprescindível, a máscara. Ele estava com a expressão dura, a olhava com o queixo erguido, o olhar severo, mas ignorou completamente. Estava aliviada de ver alguém de sua confiança. Sentia os olhos lacrimejarem e logo sorriu - Você também está aqui! Onde estão os outros? Estão bem? - franziu o cenho e arregalou os olhos, olhando para todos os lados - Precisa fugir, Kakashi-Sensei! Antes que te prendam de novo! - sussurrou, se dando conta do perigo eminente. Não podia se permitir ser descuidada mais uma vez.

Kakashi se aproximou mais dois passos e permaneceu em silêncio. O cenho prateado franzido, totalmente reprovador. O olhar ainda mais severo, enquanto a encarava, como se a punisse. Exalava de si fúria perfeitamente fundida a tranquilidade e isso a alarmou. Por que estava tranquilo naquela situação?

\- Como...? - a pergunta ficou engasgada na garganta, junto com o medo crescente. Era seu ex-Sensei, por que se sentia encurralada por ele? Por que estava com medo de confirmar o que suspeitava? Engoliu a seco e mais uma vez, despertou em si firmeza - Como se soltou? - finalmente questionou, observando sua expressão facial não sofrer nenhuma alteração, nem minimamente. Ele ameaçou avançar mais alguns passos - Fique onde está! - ordenou, alarmada e amedrontada - Fique onde está e responda minha pergunta! - ordenou mais uma vez, ainda mais firme, quando viu o canto da boca dele se erguer levemente por baixo da máscara, como se sorrisse.

\- Eu nunca estive preso, Sakura. - a voz grave e rouca de imediato lhe causou um frio na barriga. O frio na barriga que sentia enquanto ele a _tocava_ e a levava ao céu e ao inferno com o prazer que lhe proporcionava.

Com muito esforço, bloqueou o rumo daqueles pensamentos, dizendo para si mesma que aquilo foi somente imaginação e se focou no agora, completamente preocupada com essa revelação - Onde estão Naruto e Sasuke-kun? - questionou, mantendo o tom firme.

\- Tão altruísta. - afirmou, coçando a nuca com a mão direita. A expressão ainda severa, mesmo que seu corpo parecesse um pouco menos tenso.

\- Responda! - exigiu, não deixando se distrair com ele e com tudo que ele lhe causava internamente. Precisava ter foco.

Ele suspirou e lhe deu as costas, seguindo na direção da pequena cascata - Provavelmente nos procurando ou algo do gênero. - respondeu com desdém, enchendo calmamente uma garrafa com água. Quando cheia, levou a garrafa há alguns centímetros de sua boca e despejou água. Bebeu um gole generoso, antes de limpar a boca com as costas de uma das mãos, protegida por sua habitual luva de dedos cortados, e lhe apontar a garrafa com a outra - Com sede? - questionou com uma naturalidade de um psicopata. Nem parecia que a situação estava como estava.

\- Por que estou amarrada? - disparou a pergunta, o ignorando, sem se preocupar com as consequências, enquanto o seguia com os olhos, ao entrar na escuridão ao lado da cascata e sair com um pequeno pote, juntamente com a garrafa de antes.

\- Você não me deu outra escolha. - respondeu, com aquela naturalidade que estava lhe embrulhando o estômago. O viu abrir o pote e se aproximar, para lhe mostrar o interior - Com fome?

\- O que quer dizer com "eu não te dei outra escolha"? O que eu fiz? - questionou, o ignorando mais uma vez, sentindo as veias de uma das têmporas saltarem de raiva com a dissimulação dele.

\- Ora, ora... - resmungou preguiçosamente, as sobrancelhas se erguendo em surpresa - Não se lembra também?

\- Também? - repetiu, os olhos já correndo de um lado para o outro enquanto seu cérebro vasculhava as últimas lembranças - Do que...? - engasgou ao questionar, quando o viu sem nada em mãos, pois tinha deixado o pote e a garrafa de água no chão, e calmamente, erguer com certa dificuldade a camiseta até um pouco acima do peito, onde haviam inúmeras voltas de faixa desde a costela, até aquele local.

\- Mas o que...?

\- Você fez isso. - ele a interrompeu com frieza e acima disso, ressentimento.

\- Eu... Fiz... Isso? - questionou tão pausadamente, quanto o raciocínio podia acompanhar.

\- Sinceramente, eu não esperava de você um golpe dessa magnitude. Não contra mim, que sempre estive ao seu lado. - abaixou a camiseta, fazendo uma careta ao abaixar os braços. Estava doendo, isso era claro. Olhou-a, mantendo a expressão severa - Você realmente me pegou de surpresa, Sakura. - mais uma vez, o ressentimento pesava em sua voz, lhe dando uma pontada de culpa. Por que o ferira daquela forma? Buscava força e poder, mas não para ferir as pessoas que amava e sim para protegê-las. Por que violou sua própria regra?

As esmeraldas rapidamente ficaram inundadas, com lágrimas de confusão. Olhou novamente na altura do ferimento dele, como se dessa forma, pudesse se lembrar o que houve e deu certo. De imediato, imagens passavam diante dos seus olhos.

 **oOo**

 _"Estava desmaiada e ainda molhada da enxurrada que levara. Despertou lentamente os sentidos e a consciência. Depois de alguns minutos, se forçou a sentar e observar onde estava. Era uma caverna._

 _Sentiu uma pontada de dor e gemeu, levando a mão no local. Sua cabeça, mais especificamente na lateral da testa, do lado direito. Ao retirar a mão, percebeu que ainda saía sangue e gemeu outra vez. Precisava curá-la antes que lhe gerasse maiores problemas._

 _\- Você acordou. - ouviu ecoando a caverna e levantou a cabeça, na direção da voz. Reconhecera facilmente aquele tom. Era num tom harmônico grave e tranquilo. As palavras se arrastavam para fora de sua boca,_ _ **tão preguiçoso**_ _._

 _Sorriu, sentindo-se segura - Kakashi-Sensei._

 _O viu aparecer na direção de uma pequena fissura de luz. Trajava o colete chuunin, a bandana e a máscara em seus lugares. O olho exposto plissou, como se sorrisse - Trouxe algumas bandagens. - mostrou o que estava em sua palma - Como se sente? - aproximou-se e se abaixou, tirando alguns fios com a mão livre que estavam na frente do ferimento em sua testa - Ora, ora... Aquele tronco fez um bom estrago. - afirmou, do jeito Kakashi de ser, lhe fazendo sorrir minimamente pela preocupação em seu tom._

 _Seu sorriso aumentou quando colocou sua mão sobre a dele, para tirá-la e ele se assustou diante do toque repentino - Tudo bem. Vou resolver isso. - avisou e logo começou a se curar. Chakra verde emanava da sua mão no ferimento, enquanto passava seu olhar pelo local - Onde estamos? - questionou, o vendo se levantar e lhe dar as costas._

 _\- Em um abrigo seguro. - respondeu, sentindo seu tom de voz sofrer uma leve alteração para séria._

 _\- E onde estão os outros? - observou seu ex-Sensei se sentar sobre uma pedra, próximo da fissura de luz. Mesmo que apenas seu olho direito estivesse exposto naquele momento, pôde identificar a expressão dura e tinha que admitir para si mesma que ele estava extremamente sexy a olhando de forma tão séria, mesmo que tentasse evitar ao máximo vê-lo daquela maneira, não era saudável já que sua mente extrapolara o envolvendo em perversões._

 _\- Não sei. Acabamos nos separando depois da enxurrada. - respondeu e deu de ombros. A voz ainda mais grave que o normal._

 _Imediatamente lembrou-se do incidente e assentiu - Entendo. - depois disso, ficaram em silêncio até que terminasse de se curar e se levantasse. Não queria atrasá-lo muito mais. Deu leves batidas na bunda, para tirar o excesso de pó de seu sobretudo vermelho - Podemos procurá-los agora. Estou pronta. - alegou, lhe oferecendo um sorriso - Onde fica a saída? - questionou, já andando enquanto a procurava. Passou por ele, que ainda se mantinha sentado._

 _\- Nós não vamos procurá-los, Sakura e também não vamos sair daqui. - afirmou, num tom severo e firme. Tom esse, que ela nunca tinha ouvido antes._

 _Isso a surpreendeu e a fez virar-se na direção dele - O que? Por que? - questionou, completamente confusa._

 _O viu se levantar e se virar para si. A postura completamente dominadora e o olhar severo - Porque_ _ **eu**_ _nos afastei deles e te trouxe aqui. - fez questão de enfatizar o "eu", pesando seu controle sobre a situação. A viu franzir o cenho e buscar por uma explicação em sua própria mente, mas decidiu facilitar as coisas - Temos algo pendente para resolver, Sakura. Algo no que diz respeito apenas a você e eu._

 _Recuou dois passos, assustada com o rumo da conversa - Do que está falando? - levantou uma das mãos na altura do peito, defensivamente em sua direção, já estranhando a reação de seu ex-Sensei._

 _\- Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando. - acusou, sem rodeios._

 _E realmente ela sabia, porque começou a se lembrar de coisas que não deveria. Porque era insanamente prazeroso e acima de tudo, porque no fundo, ela sabia que Sasuke era incapaz de lhe dar uma noite maravilhosa como aquela._

 **oOo**

 ** _"As mãos dele seguravam possessivamente as laterais de seu rosto. Os lábios estavam rígidos contra os seus e a língua, forçava passagem para sua boca. Sasuke_** ** _nunca lhe beijara assim_** ** _e a surpresa a fez se engasgar."_**

 **oOo**

 ** _"Os longos dedos tocaram sua bochecha,_** ** _gentilmente_** ** _. Tatearam a pele macia com o cuidado_** ** _que algo precioso e delicado exigia_** ** _. Espalmou a mão na lateral do rosto alvo e o puxou para o um beijo. Um_** ** _beijo diferente_** ** _. O beijo era calmo, mas intenso. Deliciosamente úmido, próximo,_** ** _ostentando sentimentos_** ** _. O que era aquilo?"_**

 **oOo**

 _ **"A mão que a acariciava por dentro da blusa era**_ _ **quente**_ _ **, formigava sua pele por onde passava, entretanto as de Sasuke sempre foram**_ _ **gélidas.**_ _ **"**_

 **oOo**

 _ **"Ele a prensou contra a parede, ao mesmo tempo que**_ _ **a boca sedenta**_ _ **capturou seu seio direito. Mal se deu conta de quando ele lhe tirou completamente o sutiã junto a camiseta, os jogando no chão e**_ _ **abocanhou com gosto**_ _ **o seio mediano alvo, com auréola rosada. Ele o chupava, sentia a sucção rude, porém prazerosa. Ora ou outra a língua brincava rodeando o bico firme, lhe causando ainda mais arrepios. A outra mão dirigiu-se para o seio esquerdo e o apalpou fortemente, lhe arrancando mais gemidos. Era forte, doloroso,**_ _ **excitante**_ _ **. Parecia que lhe arrancaria os seios de forma bruta. A boca e a mão trabalhavam em conjunto em um ritmo único, tirando de si exagerados e calorosos gemidos, quase como se implorasse por mais."**_

 **oOo**

 _Meneou a cabeça desesperadamente, recuando mais dois passos - Não... - colocou uma das mãos sobre a boca, quando percebeu o que seu próprio corpo estava fazendo contra si. Os pelos arrepiaram numa corrente contínua pelo corpo inteiro. Clamavam por mais daquilo que lembrara,_ _ **muito mais**_ _._

 _\- Por que ainda está tão surpresa? - o ouviu questionar num tom zombeteiro e levou seu olhar a ele, lembrando-se de outro momento._

 **oOo**

 _ **"- Abra os olhos, Sakura. - a ordem veio da voz dele, de seu**_ _ **ex-Sensei**_ _ **, sua perdição e seu fim. Rapidamente os abriu e mais, os arregalou vendo Kakashi sobre si. O rosto sem a máscara, expondo seu rosto lindo num todo. Os olhos, um negro, outro carmesim, a cicatriz sobre esta até metade da bochecha esquerda, o nariz, os lábios, a barba sutilmente por fazer sobre o queixo na medida perfeita. Tudo extremamente lindo às esmeraldas, que congelaram o analisando. O choque se espalhando pela mente, parando o tempo ao redor de si. Boquiaberta, engasgou com a própria saliva, o fazendo rir mais uma vez -**_ _ **Por que está tão surpresa?**_ _ **"**_

 **oOo**

 _\- Eu... - virou o rosto, ainda negando a si mesma_ _ **o que sempre esteve claro em seu interior**_ _\- Eu não... - meneou a cabeça ainda mais forte, como se pudesse voltar no tempo, evitando que tudo aquilo acontecesse._

 _\- Por que está tão resistente diante dessa ideia, Sakura? Pelo que eu me lembre, você_ _ **aprovou com muito prazer**_ _o que fizemos... - o tom era de pura malícia e para confirmar, o olhou, encontrando_ _ **aquele sorriso perverso**_ _nos lábios dele, que já não estavam mais escondidos sob a máscara, assim como seu Sharingan não estava mais escondido sob a bandana._

 _Um ofego escapou de seus lábios, quase saindo como um gemido quando viu_ _ **aquele sorriso**_ _. Era tão confiante e sexy, que distorcia sua sanidade. Recuou mais alguns passos lentamente, tentando recobrar a razão. Não podia deixar seu corpo influenciar sua mente, não da forma como parecia necessitado por ele. Por seus cuidados,_ _ **por seus toques**_ _._

 _\- Não! - gritou, interrompendo aquela linha de raciocínio - Você... - o olhou acusadamente - Você se aproveitou de mim! Usou a imagem de meu futuro esposo para..._

 _O semblante dele se fechou e de repente, não havia nada a não ser fúria emanando dele - Me aproveitei? - uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas em um desafio mudo._

 _\- Sim! Aquilo foi... - ofegava com raiva. Raiva de si mesma por ter sido fraca naquele momento, raiva dele por ter quebrado o laço que construíram de aluna e Sensei, raiva de tudo aquilo ter acontecido, a tirando da zona de conforto que construíra para se preparar para o casamento que mudaria sua vida para sempre. Meneava a cabeça desesperadamente, para encontrar uma razão - Aquilo foi estupro, Kakashi! - alegou, o acusando duramente._

 _-_ _ **Estupro**_ _? - questionou com pura acidez na voz. A ironia exalando de cada poro de si e a tensão se espalhando por seu corpo viril - Acha que te estuprei? - se aproximou dela, a passos lentos, num ritmo de um predador prestes a dar o bote - Bom, devo dizer que me deixou mais uma vez magoado pela acusação. - quando a encurralou completamente contra a parede, segurou ambos os pulsos finos e os elevou acima da cabeça, os prendendo contra a parede rochosa - Até quando vai mentir para si mesma? - sussurrou no ouvido da kunoichi._

 _A pergunta a levou diretamente para outra lembrança._

 **oOo**

 _ **"-**_ _ **Até quando vai mentir para si mesma**_ _ **, Sakura? - o tom saiu repreensivo, porém o sorriso estava expondo convencimento puro. Sempre fora um homem acima de tudo observador, não daria um passo arriscado desses sem ter certeza de que o que sentia por ela era recíproco. Outro gemido e os próprios lábios se divertiam alargando o sorriso. Repetiu o movimento, até tê-la gemendo sem parar, prestes a ter outro orgasmo - Vê?**_ _ **Você quer, como eu quero**_ _ **."**_

 **oOo**

 _Ele se afastou, apenas para olhá-la. O queixo erguido, a expressão rígida - Você pediu, Sakura. Pediu por mais. - alegou, enfiando o rosto na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro direito - E mais,_ _ **e mais**_ _... - sussurrou contra a pele, lhe causando indesejáveis e_ _ **incontroláveis**_ _arrepios. Sentiu a boca dele perigosamente próximo de seu ouvido - E eu dei. - roçou os lábios contra a pele sensível - Não me diga que já se esqueceu... - murmurou calmamente, inspirando seu cheiro._

 _Mas ela não esqueceu, muito pelo contrário, ainda estava extremamente vívido em sua mente nebulosa, que no entanto ficava cada vez mais nítido e claro para si._

 **oOo**

 _ **"- Kakashi-sensei... - o nome saiu com um ofego sôfrego. Os espasmos pelo que ele estava fazendo**_ _ **lá**_ _ **a ordenando a obedecer ele, a necessidade silenciando e mais,**_ _ **ignorando as advertências das reais consequências**_ _ **do que estava prestes a acontecer - Por favor... - sussurrou em meio a um gemido, entregando-se àquela loucura."**_

 **oOo**

 _\- Você implorou com tanta necessidade, que_ _ **estou duro**_ _só de lembrar. - comentou, com o tom grave e rouco, de puro desejo, enquanto roçava seu comprimento generoso tão duro quanto uma rocha contra seu ventre._

 _Ele não era o único excitado com aquela lembrança, ela também estava._ _ **Perdidamente excitada**_ _._

 **oOo**

 _ **"Gemeu, quase ronronando e elevou o quadril, de encontro com o membro pulsante. Ela conseguia senti-lo duro, pulsando e**_ _ **quente**_ _ **e o desejava dentro de si, como desejava. A sanidade já não tinha mais espaço. A luxúria vinha com força total - Por favor, mais... - elevou o quadril mais uma vez e pôde sentir a cabeça entrando em sua vagina - Mais, Sensei...**_ _ **Mais**_ _ **... - implorou, tentando se soltar da corda para agarrar-se a ele."**_

 **oOo**

 _\- Não... - se debateu, até que ele a soltou. Imediatamente, passou por ele, se afastando o máximo possível - Aquilo... - tentava recuperar o fôlego, falho pelas lembranças_ _ **perturbadoramente desejáveis**_ _\- Aquilo foi um erro! Eu amo o Sasuke-kun e vou me casar com ele! - gritou, tentando convencer a si mesma. Precisava fazer isso._ _ **Precisava**_ _com todas as suas forças, porque não podia ter arruinado seu futuro casamento e pior, arruinado a relação que construíra com Sasuke por puro egoísmo._

 _\- A única coisa que é um erro é você insistir nisso. - bravejou, a beira da insanidade furiosa - Você não o ama, Sakura. - alegou, com puro desprezo - Você ama o que eu te dei. Os_ _ **meus**_ _toques, os_ _ **meus**_ _beijos, o_ _ **meu amor**_ _. - os pés o levaram até ela, em passos calmos e friamente calculados._

 _\- Isso não é verdade... - sussurrou. Sentindo-se desabar diante daquelas verdades. Não resistiria por muito tempo, porque Kakashi tinha esse péssimo hábito. Usar as palavras certas, no momento certo._

 _\- Você o teme, Sakura. - alegou, confiante do que estava dizendo. Um sorriso de canto se formou em seus lábios e o olhar se tornou firme - Sabe disso. Abomina o ser que ele se tornou e só cedeu a este casamento para não falhar com a promessa que fez a ele, mas ninguém realmente vai julgá-la por desistir dessa loucura. Vocês estão condenando um ao outro à infelicidade eterna. - cessou os passos em frente à ela, há poucos centímetros de distância._

 _Ela abaixou a cabeça, os olhos arregalados - Como...? - sussurrou, perdida na incerteza - Como sabe da_ _ **minha promessa**_ _? - levantou a cabeça e o fitou._

 _Olhos bicolores contra suas esmeraldas, numa intensidade de arrancar suspiros, se fosse em outra situação._

 _Ele ainda a olhava com o queixo erguido, com uma superioridade que jamais o vira usar antes -_ _ **Eu estava lá.**_ _\- afirmou com imponência, lhe levando diretamente para aquele dia._

 **oOo**

 _ **"Sasuke voltara de mais uma de suas viagens, mas ao contrário do que sempre fizera, ele a procurou no hospital. Ela achou que ele pediria algo relacionado a sua viagem. Suprimentos médicos, pergaminhos para selar amostras, que ele sempre acumulava de suas viagens para levar para ela ou até mesmo que curasse qualquer ferimento que tivesse, mas não.**_

 _ **\- O que? Acho que não ouvi direito. - afirmou, colocando a mão em sua testa, como se tivesse batido a cabeça. Com certeza iria para casa depois deste turno, já estava alucinando.**_

 _ **\- Ouviu perfeitamente o que eu disse. - ele respondeu calmamente, cruzando os braços ao chegar na porta da sala dela e escorando-se no batente da porta.**_

 _ **Virou-se para ele e suas esmeraldas encontraram os ônix impassíveis. Bufou ironicamente e soltou uma risada curta sarcástica - Quer jantar comigo? Só você e eu? - passou a mão nos cabelos, num tique nervoso e meneou a cabeça negativamente - Não sei porque adquiriu a idiotice do Naruto de brincar com coisas sérias, mas está meio tarde para isso, não? Só aquele besta não entende que não tem mais idade para tratar tudo como uma grande piada. - lhe deu as costas e tirou o jaleco impecavelmente branco, o deixando sobre sua cadeira.**_

 _ **Ele a observou minuciosamente e estava ciente de que ela estava apenas desviando de seu convite, mas não recuaria.**_ _ **Um Uchiha nunca recua**_ _ **, principalmente diante de**_ _ **seus objetivos**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Andou até ela com passos pesados e regulares, sem pressa alguma e a puxou pelo antebraço, para que se virasse para si - Te busco em casa às 21 hrs. Esteja pronta. - lhe tocou a testa com os dedos indicador e médio, naquele gesto antigo, que se tornara um ritual de despedida entre eles e lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso de canto, antes de virar e desaparecer em uma nuvem de fumaça, lhe deixando sozinha com seus pensamentos.**_

 _ **Aquilo era sério. Ele realmente queria jantar a sós com ela e por incrível que pareça, ela não estava feliz. Estava com medo, porque não estava pronta para o amor juvenil ser correspondido. Eram outros tempos, de certa forma, outras vidas, outro momento. Ele era o jovem que deixou sua Vila por vingança, enganado por tudo e todos e ela era uma jovem aprendendo tudo sobre a vida e sobre o amor, amor esse, que depositara naquele que mais lhe ferira durante todos aqueles anos. Era difícil se entender, principalmente ao sentir seu coração sofredor palpitar, apertado sob o peito.**_

 _ **Minutos depois de tentar digerir aquilo, resolveu ir para casa. Ainda tinha uma hora para se arrumar ou quem sabe**_ _ **sair correndo**_ _ **. Negou a si mesma com a cabeça e resolveu tomar um banho. Era uma mulher agora, seria madura o suficiente para encarar o que quer que Sasuke fosse lhe propor naquele jantar, o que ela não esperava, era que ele fosse fazer**_ _ **aquilo**_ _ **, tão naturalmente como se o assunto não tivesse o peso que realmente tinha, em meio ao jantar, entre a entrada e a refeição principal.**_

 _ **\- Lembra-se de quando disse que me amava? - questionou, bebendo um pouco do sakê, que havia sido servido a seu pedido.**_

 _ **Ela o encarou, surpresa com o que havia dito e desviou o olhar, quando os ônix encontraram suas esmeraldas - Foi há muito tempo... - respondeu num sussurro, de repente se sentindo deslocada ali. Havia sofrido tanto. Ela sempre fora rejeitada em suas declarações, por que ele queria tocar e mais,**_ _ **abrir aquelas feridas**_ _ **? Mordeu o lábio inferior e pousou as mãos em seu colo, escondido sob a mesa. Jamais esqueceria o dia que ela disse que faria tudo por ele, que ele desistisse de sair da Vila ou que a levasse junto, porém a resposta, foi desacordá-la, depois de dizer um "Obrigado" e deixá-la sobre um banco frio.**_

 _ **Não passou despercebido pelo Uchiha, muito pelo contrário. Mesmo que tivesse passado anos longe dela, ainda saberia ler seu corpo, tanto quanto o próprio. Ela estava desconfortável e provavelmente aqueles sentimentos antigos ficaram distorcidos pelo tempo e pelos seus erros. No entanto, estava determinado a repará-los, assim como a reparar sua própria vida.**_

 _ **\- Disse que faria tudo por mim. - lhe lançou um olhar firme e plenamente observador diante da reação dela.**_

 _ **Se remexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira e levou uma das mãos ao pescoço, o apertando para aliviar a tensão que roubara sua paz - Onde quer chegar, Sasuke-kun? - questionou, inconsciente da firmeza como o estava tratando, mas era inevitável. Aquilo estava a matando por dentro, cada expectativa que um dia tivera e sentira antigamente, despertando em seu coração, voltando a tona sem ao menos ter tido a intensidade reduzida com o passar do tempo.**_

 _ **Completamente decidido,**_ _ **inabalável**_ _ **, pousou o copo na mesa e a olhou com total determinação - Quero que cumpra com sua palavra e realmente faça tudo por mim. - estava ciente de que estava jogando sujo, mas não havia outra alternativa, não para um homem como ele, que não fazia ideia do peso daquelas palavras, ou do sentimentos que elas envolviam ou até mesmo de como aquilo mexeria com o coração da bela flor a sua frente. Porque ele não tinha sentimentos,**_ _ **não ainda**_ _ **. Não sabia mais o significado do amor e todas as suas consequências, assim como não sabia o quanto havia sido frio ao falar daquela forma com uma mulher que mesmo depois de tudo, lhe oferecia bondade, compaixão e preocupação consigo.**_

 _ **Engoliu a seco e olhou para os lados, apenas para ganhar tempo de processar as palavras que trariam o veredito final para aquela conversa - E o que isso implica?**_

 _ **\- Case-se comigo. - respondeu, curto e grosso, como sempre fizera.**_

 _ **Não havia sentimento. Não havia calor. Não havia**_ _ **nada além de palavras vazias e insignificantes**_ _ **diante do que o pedido verdadeiramente exigia. Aquela conversa mais parecia uma transação de negócios.**_

 _ **As pequenas mãos da kunoichi tremiam. No final das contas, era exatamente o que estava prevendo que aconteceria e certamente não estava preparada para aquilo, estava preparada para qualquer coisa,**_ _ **menos para aquilo**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Forçosamente, sorriu, um pequeno, mas visível sorriso. Desviou do olhar estoico dele e respirou fundo. Ela era madura o suficiente para reprimir o surto que estava a beira de dar. Queria gritar, chorar, bater,**_ _ **oh sim, bater nele até que aprendesse a agir corretamente**_ _ **, porém apenas assentiu, fechando os olhos enquanto lamentava ter sido burra o suficiente de um dia ter dito aquilo para ele.**_

 _ **\- Prometa. - a voz masculina soou firme e ela abriu os olhos, lhe encarando com incredulidade. Só que ele sabia que essa era a única maneira de garantir que nada do que ele fizesse ou dissesse erroneamente, a faria mudar de ideia posteriormente, porque ela,**_ _ **ela nunca desfazia uma promessa**_ _ **.**_

 _ **\- Eu... - as palavras entalaram na garganta e ela quis se bater por deixar transparecer sua insatisfação e insegurança. Hesitou por um momento, sabendo que aquele seria o fim para si. Era certo fazer isso consigo mesma? Já não fora infeliz o suficiente? Levou seu olhar a ele. O rosto lindo, alvo em meio ao contraste gritante dos fios e olhos negros. Não havia expressão alguma em seu rosto, mas ela era compreensiva o suficiente, para dizer a si mesma que o tempo e a vida que ele levara o deixou assim. Perder a família, matar o irmão, descobrir que tudo não passou de uma farsa e que cometeu o maior erro de sua vida matando o vilão que no fim, era o herói, tinha potencial o suficiente para destruir qualquer vestígio de humanidade de uma pessoa. Ele poderia desistir de viver, no fim de tudo, mas escolheu se reerguer. Reconstruir o clã e sua vida e escolhera ela para isso, para estar ao seu lado naquele momento crucial de sua vida.**_ _ **Ela**_ _ **. Como ela poderia ser egoísta a ponto de pensar na própria infelicidade, quando há um homem a sua frente que sequer conheceu o oposto disso? Ela ainda tinha uma família, amigos, laços e ele não tinha nada. Assentiu mais uma vez, sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem - Eu prome-... - um homem se aproximou e no momento que estava prestes a ceder, derrubou em si um jarro de porcelana com água - Kami! - exclamou assustada e se levantou rapidamente, para que a água escorresse.**_

 _ **\- Me desculpe, Senhorita. A culpa foi toda minha. - alegou, buscando pelas esmeraldas dela, para que ela encontrasse em seu olhar um pedido.**_ _ **O de não fazer aquela promessa.**_ _ **Porque**_ _ **ele**_ _ **também sabia que ela não desfazia uma promessa e foi isso que o obrigou a se transformar em um dos garçons daquele lugar e interferir, antes que aquilo se tornasse uma catástrofe total. Desde o momento em que vira o Uchiha indo para o hospital a procura de Sakura, sabia que não seria por um bom motivo e estava certo. Pela janela da sala de Sakura e clandestinamente, ele viu no olhar do ex-Nukenin determinação em tomar a flor para si e de viu na obrigação de impedi-lo.**_

 _ **Ela olhou em seus olhos, mas desviou rapidamente para Sasuke, que levantara, para recriminá-lo pelo descuido, afinal, estava prestes a conseguir o que realmente queria.**_

 _ **\- Mais uma vez, me desculpe, Senhores. - abaixou a cabeça e logo levantou, lançando um olhar significativo para a mulher, que o encarava confusa - Sugiro que vá para casa, Senhorita. É melhor se trocar antes que se resfrie.**_

 _ **\- Eu... - ela disse incerta, correndo os olhos entre o garçom e Sasuke, que cerrava os dentes e lançava um olhar irritado para este.**_

 _ **\- Nós já estamos no fim do jantar, agradeço a preocupação. - o Uchiha disse, com a voz cortante e sombria, claramente dispensando o garçom, que se retirou. Lançou um olhar para ela, aguardando sua resposta, apesar de saber que**_ _ **essa batalha já estava ganha**_ _ **, porque era assim que ele via qualquer coisa que envolvesse**_ _ **seus objetivos**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Mesmo que tivesse convencido a si mesma de que deveria fazer isso, e entendesse a situação, resolveu pensar mais a respeito. Se casar era uma decisão muito importante para ser tomada assim, principalmente porque esse casamento não seria mantido por seu amor, pois este já não existia mais, não como antes. Apenas compaixão talvez não fosse suficiente para fazer aquilo dar certo.**_

 _ **\- Acho que devemos continuar esta conversa em uma outra hora, Sasuke-kun. - alegou, ainda tentando se secar.**_

 _ **\- Sakura. - ele a chamou e ela lhe olhou. Ele sabia que ela recuaria e não poderia permitir que acontecesse. De alguma forma, ele não queria. Não sabia explicar para si mesmo, mas não queria que outra mulher fizesse isso. Concentrado nisso, ele buscou a mão dela. A entrelaçou a sua e apertou levemente -**_ _ **Eu preciso que faça isso por mim**_ _ **.**_

 _ **As esmeraldas paralisaram com aquela frase. Não foi um "eu preciso de você", mas aquela frase era suficiente para massacrar o orgulho Uchiha. Sasuke nunca expunha antes precisar de algo, principalmente que dependesse de si.**_

 _ **Sorriu tristemente, ciente de que não havia outra forma. Talvez fosse seu destino, sofrer por ele, se sacrificar por ele.**_

 _ **\- Eu prometo. - finalmente disse, desfazendo o contato com ele e pegando sua pequena bolsa de mão em cima de mesa. O reverenciou numa despedida rápida e formal - Preciso ir. - passou por ele a passos apressados, sem nem ao menos esperar pela resposta dele. Precisava correr dali, porque qualquer possibilidade que ela tinha de ser feliz, tinha desaparecido quando proferira aquelas**_ _ **duas palavras**_ _ **e isso estava quebrando mais uma vez seu coração."**_

 **oOo**

 _\- Você era o garçom... - levantou as esmeraldas para encontrar os olhos bicolores._

 _\- Ele a obrigou a fazer aquela promessa, porque sabia que seus sentimentos por ele haviam mudado e você..._

 _\- Eu prometi porque eu quis! - o interrompeu, o afastando de si. Estava tendo um colapso nervoso, precisava sair dali antes que colocasse tudo a perder por pura esperança de ainda poder ser feliz - Pare de me confundir! Você não sabe de nada!_

 _\- Eu sei que você não o ama e que não está feliz com esse casamento e você também sabe disso. - se alterou, subindo um terço de seu tom habitual - Pare de mentir para si mesma! Não se comprometa pelo bem dos outros, pense um pouco em você! - colocou a mão sobre o peito com o punho fechado - Eu estou aqui e ofereço tudo o que ele não pode e nunca poderá te dar, novas possibilidades e acima disso, a chance de ser realmente feliz. Fique comigo, Sakura. O que lhe dei aquela noite, não é nem um terço do que tenho para te dar! - disse, deixando claro o quanto estava desesperado por ela - Porque eu te a-..._

 _\- Não! - ela gritou, o interrompendo - Pare! Pare de fazer isso comigo! Pare de tornar tudo mais difícil! - implorou, caindo sobre os joelhos, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas levemente rubras. Ela não podia ceder àquela proposta, ela não podia ser egoísta, porque ela havia prometido para Sasuke e isso estava acima de tudo para si. Ele já sofrera muito, para sofrer mais um abandono, mesmo que a fizesse sofrer como nenhum outro homem fizera. Não poderia fazer isso com ele e não faria. Fungou e limpou as lágrimas, enquanto se levantava e o encarava - Eu vou embora._

 _Ele lhe lançou um olhar incrédulo, a vendo se afastar - Não. Você não vai. - afirmou de prontidão, encarando as costas feminina._

 _\- Vou. - ela rebatou, sem ao menos virar-se para olhá-lo._

 _Ela estava decidida a deixá-lo e a ir embora e ele decidido a mantê-la ali, até que compreendesse que o que ela estava fazendo era um erro._

 _Num piscar de olhos, começaram um confronto físico. Ele queria apenas que ela gastasse todo o chakra, para imobilizá-la sem machucá-la, mas ela estava cega para enxergar isso. Ela usava sua força total para tirá-lo de seu caminho e consequentemente, pará-lo. Ela não podia deixar que ele a deixasse confusa, não mais._

 _Sakura estava levando aquele confronto ao extremo, direcionando golpes e jutsus para feri-lo, sem se dar conta do que realmente estava fazendo e num descuido dele, ela conseguiu acertá-lo. Um chute na costela, com mais chakra do que o necessário, o arremessou para longe, dando um fim naquela luta. Só que ela não contava que tinha utilizado quase todo o seu pouco chakra e que desmaiaria em seguida."_

 **oOo**

\- Eu... - as lágrimas presas em seus olhos culpados, se libertaram. Ela buscou em seu olhar severo, um pouco daquela gentileza que sempre encontrou naqueles olhos que a confortavam, mas não encontrou. Seria tarde para pedir perdão pelo que fez? Ela estava realmente arrependida, naquele momento. Não raciocinava direito, porque tudo aquilo a deixou insana. Tinha feito uma promessa e tinha a obrigação de cumpri-la, mas isso não significava que deveria machucar o único homem que realmente se preocupava com ela, que mantinha algum afeto sincero por si. Kami, o que fez a ele? - Me perdoe, Kakashi-Sensei... Eu... - e toda aquela força bruta e insensível que ela despertou em si para enfrentá-lo se desfez em mais lágrimas e culpa por ter ido longe demais - Eu não queria... - deixou a cabeça pender, sem forças para encará-lo depois de machucá-lo tão covardemente.

Ele se aproximou dela, entregue ao pedido de perdão. Não seria capaz de recusá-lo de qualquer forma, porque o amor estava acima de qualquer mágoa ou sofrimento que a pessoa pudesse causar. Desfez o selo de reforço nas cordas e a soltou, a aninhando em seu colo facilmente, já que ela estava esgotada tanto física, quanto psicologicamente - Não chore... Eu sei que você não queria. - a consolou gentilmente, a abraçando ainda mais forte. Era só isso que precisava, tê-la em seus braços.

Cansada daquela situação, ela correspondeu aquele abraço. Estava realmente arrependida e o amava também, talvez não como um dia já chegou a amar Sasuke, mas o amava. Amava o homem que ele escolheu ser, amava a atenção que ele sempre lhe dera, mesmo sendo atípico de sua personalidade habitual, amava o fato de ele sempre cuidar dela, como se fosse o bem mais precioso que possuía, assim como amava a forma como ela a fazia mulher, em todas as circunstâncias e formas.

Ele desfez o abraço, apenas para acariciar-lhe a bochecha. Os olhos bicolores a fitando com tanta intensidade, que a atordoava. Se aproximou de seu rosto, roçando as pontas de seus narizes, sem desfazer o vínculo visual. Ele queria lhe mostrar o quão sincero eram seus sentimentos, assim como queria lhe mostrar que estava disposto a tudo para tê-la e então fechou os olhos, tombando levemente a cabeça para o lado, para depositar em seus lábios um beijo. Singelo, carinhoso e extremamente _afetuoso_.

Sakura continuou com os olhos abertos, chocada com a delicadeza dele com ela. Delicadeza essa, que nunca recebera de outro homem, nem mesmo de seu futuro esposo, o que a fez se lembrar do fardo que estava condenada a carregar, a obrigando a afastá-lo de si, o mais gentilmente que pudera.

\- Kakashi-Sensei... Eu não pos-...

Ele a calou com outro beijo. A mão que estava em sua bochecha se enroscou entre os fios róseos e trouxe a cabeça dela para mais perto, a puxando para cima, para que pudesse aprofundar o beijo e mais uma vez, _era inevitável que ela o correspondesse._

 **oOo**

 **N/A:** ~*Ahhh galera, sinceramente, vocês gostaram do capítulo?

Eu curti, mas sabe, né? Para nós que escrevemos, o importante é o que vocês acham... Não deixem de me contar, certo?

Bom... Eu vou citar algumas coisas que achei bem importante aqui... Mostrar todo o processo de rejeição/aceitação de Sakura, quanto a noite em que ela se entregou, que no final, envolvia o Kakashi e não o Sasuke. Além de esclarecer o intuito de Kakashi de sequestrá-la. Era importante mostrar que não era somente por desejos carnais, não, ele realmente a ama a ponto de querer matá-la por sacrificar a sua felicidade pelo Uchiha. (Ah sobre isso, no próximo capítulo trarei alguns flashbacks de como Kakashi e Sakura se tornaram tão íntimos a ponto de uma relação aluna e Sensei se transformar em uma relação homem/mulher, então relaxem! Não foi um relacionamento incoerente e extremamente noveleiro que começou do nada kkkkk).

E o bônus, eu tinha que trazer como foi feito o pedido de casamento, que foi quando as coisas se intensificaram para o Kakashi e quando ele percebeu que ele a amava mais como apenas aluna. Além é claro, de mostrar mais da relação do Sasuke com a Sakura. Muito esperto da parte dele de jogar sujo com ela dessa forma, né? kkk

Enfim, isso foi o que eu tentei passar nesse capítulo, espero mais uma vez que tenha passado tudo perfeitamente bem para vocês! Como eu disse nas notas do Autor, esse capítulo foi cortado em duas partes, então o que era para ser 7 capítulos no total da fanfic, ficará 8, mas né, aproveitem porque estamos na reta final! Temos apenas 3 capítulos para o fim =(

Estão gostando tanto quanto eu dessa experiência? Digam! Favoritem, sigam essa fanfic e comentem!

É isso, Minna! Até a próxima!*~


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, como seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem! São uma grande obra de arte genial do Tio Kishimoto! Apenas o enredo criado aqui é de minha autoria! Espero que gostem! Passa-se no Universo Naruto, um pouco antes de Sasuke sair em sua rendição, após a quarta guerra ninja.

Essa fanfic também será postada nos sites do Social Spirit, Wattpad e Nyah, através do login NaniSenpai.

 **N/A:** ~*Yo Minna!

Trago mais um capítulo para vocês e duas surpresinhas! A primeira é que nesse tem o tão desejado hentai que todos pediram e que fiquei devendo no capítulo anterior kkkkkk E a segunda é que decidi estender um pouco esses momentos KakaSaku antes de ir para o final da fanfic, porque teoricamente no próximo capítulo ia rolar... Ah deixa pra lá! Quase solto spoiler kkkkkkk

Enfim... Então no próximo capítulo ainda trago momentos KakaSaku e a introdução para o fim da fanfic! Sim! Fecharemos em até 9 capítulos (10 no máximo já que eu sempre tenho ideias pra tentar agradar vocês) kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Ahhh e preparem corações para este capítulo. Há muitos sentimentos envolvidos aqui além do hentai. Não se esqueçam que Sakura está relutante em se entregar para Kakashi porque está comprometida à um casamento indesejado, porém importante com o Uchiha, graças a #malditapromessa !

Vannnn! Espero que curta! Tem hentai, açúcar e selvageria! kkkkkkkkk

Bom, é isso! Boa leitura!*~

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo 6 - O coração decide o que quer**

O beijo durou alguns minutos, o suficiente para acalmar com aquela proximidade os dois corações dos sentimentos que de alguma forma, os separavam e os dividiam entre o certo e o errado. Afastaram-se minimamente e abriram os olhos, se encontrando em seus interiores mais uma vez. Kakashi via nas esmeraldas o quão confusa estava, não só em relação ao casamento com o Uchiha, mas também em relação a ele e Sakura via nos olhos bicolores o quão decidido ele estava de convencê-la a desistir do casamento, mesmo que tivesse que fazer coisas erradas, como fez até ali, a sequestrando e a mantendo refém.

Os fios prateados caíram sobre os bicolores, escondendo a intensidade de seus sentimentos. Meneava a cabeça negativamente, enquanto as mãos grandes apertavam o pequeno rosto angelical - Eu não posso deixar que se case, Sakura... Eu não posso. - encostou a testa contra a dela e fechou fortemente os olhos - Eu _não posso te perder._..

Ela fechou os olhos, expulsando as lágrimas vindas direto de seu coração. Tinha uma obrigação a cumprir, independente do quanto aquilo a machucaria, mas machucar uma segunda pessoa, fazia daquele sacrifício algo impossível de ser feito. Ela não contava que sua relação com Kakashi se transformasse _naquilo_ , assim como não contava que ele iria tão longe por ela.

Dedos longos acariciavam cautelosamente o rosto feminino, rodeando os traços da expressão tensa da face delicada. As esmeraldas se esconderam por trás das pálpebras e se entregou as carícias, sentindo as lágrimas ainda escorrerem pelas bochechas. Amaldiçoava o destino por ter sido tão cruel com eles. Ela sabia que Kakashi perdeu todas as pessoas que amou para a morte, mas ironicamente, o destino lhe tirará mais uma pessoa que ama, porém com vida, para esfregar-lhe o quão duro ainda podia ser com ele; E quanto a ela? Bom, ela ficou presa à um amor não correspondido por anos, mais do que o coração pudesse suportar. Amor que a ligava de forma até doentia à uma pessoa que apenas lhe fez mal, _de todas as maneiras possíveis_. Ele a repudiava, a tratava com indiferença, a feria e _a usava sem hesitar_ e quando finalmente se livrou desse amor, ele lhe propôs em casamento, como se ela fosse apenas um objetivo, como o que tinha pelo próprio irmão. Era egoísta, calculista, _frio_ e era por ele que sacrificaria a própria felicidade, junto da felicidade de outra pessoa. Valeria a pena? Algum dia se perdoaria por fazer isso?

Recebeu um beijo casto nos lábios - Precisa descansar. - a voz firme e grave soou, enquanto os braços fortes rodearam seu corpo e o levantaram como se não pesasse nada. Ele vacilou por segundos no movimento. Sentiu certa dor no ferimento que ela lhe causou, mas não fraquejou. Respirou fundo e andou até uma cama improvisada no canto da caverna, próximo a cascata. A pousou gentilmente sobre o macio das almofadas e acolchoado improvisado. A ajeitou para que ficasse mais confortável e depositou um beijo em sua testa, antes de se levantar e lhe dar as costas. A deixou só para que descansasse, pois o nível de chakra dela estava perigosamente baixo, além de o estado físico e psicológico estar fortemente abalado. Ela precisaria de tempo para digerir tudo aquilo, ele sabia.

Andou até o canto extremo contrário da caverna e escorou-se contra um rochedo alto. Ainda de costas para ela, cruzou os braços e ficou estático, como uma estátua pertencente àquele lugar.

Cansada, a kunoichi suspirou pesadamente e fechou os olhos, enquanto encharcava silenciosamente as almofadas com suas lágrimas contínuas. Entregou-se ao cansaço e à _dor_ , perdendo-se em sonhos e pesadelos que inundavam seu interior.

Os dias passaram lentamente. Já faziam quatro dias que Sakura dormia sem acordar e ele a esperava pacientemente.

\- Kakashi...? - chamou, hesitante.

Ele deixou no chão os troncos que havia pego na floresta próximo dali, para sustentar o fogo que os aquecia a noite e calmamente, andou até onde Sakura lhe esperava sentada. A cor voltou a colorir seu rosto, deixando a palidez para trás. As bochechas levemente rubras, lhe dando um aspecto mais saudável. As olheiras profundas ausentes.

Agachou-se, sem deixar que os joelhos encostassem no chão e apoiou os cotovelos nas coxas - Como se sente? - questionou, em seu tom pacífico.

\- Acho que bem... - respondeu timidamente, desviando do peso do olhar dele sobre si. Encolheu-se inconscientemente e abraçou-se, evitando olhá-lo. Sentia o clima estranho, _distante_ para duas pessoas que já trocaram beijos afetuosos e momentos intensos de amor como os que viveram e não sabia como reagir. Inevitavelmente, levou seu olhar a ele. Usava a calça jounnin escura, sandálias ninja, regata gola alta azul marinho, luvas com dedos cortados e por incrível que pareça, estava sem máscara. Era tão estranho vê-lo sem aquele adereço, mas era a prova nata de que _ele confiava em si_ _para expor o que nunca expunha a ninguém_. Sorriu tristemente e deixou o olhar cair ao chão - E você? Como se sente?

\- Acho que bem... - repetiu a resposta dela de prontidão, roubando seu olhar para si.

Abaixou a cabeça e desviou de seu olhar intenso mais uma vez - Eu sinto muito, Kakashi... - disse em tom claramente derrotado. Ela tinha as respostas para aquelas perguntas que rondavam seus pensamentos até enquanto dormia na ponta da língua. _Não valeria a pena_ e ela _nunca se perdoará_ por fazer isso, **_mas fará_**. Prometeu e cumprirá. Mordeu o lábio inferior e meneou negativamente a cabeça - Eu não posso... - parou sua frase antes de concluí-la, ao vê-lo enrijecer por completo.

Eles se olharam mais uma vez, até ele se levantar e começar a andar para o lado oposto em que ela estava.

\- Kakashi- _sensei_... - sussurrou, sentindo seu coração apertar conforme ele se afastava. Levou uma das mãos no rosto e afastou os fios que entravam em seu campo de visão, antes de frustradamente deslizar a mão pela lateral até o pescoço. Ela tinha responsabilidades e ser uma noiva prestes a se casar era uma delas. Independente do que houve até ali, precisava fazer o que se comprometeu a fazer - Eu... - balbuciou, o vendo cessar os passos e olhá-la por cima do ombro - Eu preciso volt-... - hesitou em continuar, quando o cenho prateado franziu em desgosto. O olhar pesou o semblante de forma quase torturante e ela se viu pedindo desculpas por ter dito aquilo ao sentir a dor que causou com aquelas palavras.

\- Vou trazer algo para comermos.

Foi a única coisa que disse, antes de fechar os punhos e se retirar pelo corredor estreito no fundo da caverna.

Os olhos reagiram, inundando suas esmeraldas mais uma vez. Fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça. O coração doía tanto, porque sua decisão ainda a machucava e agora, machucava a ele, ela _sentiu_. A culpa pesava sobre a lógica e os sentimentos passaram a dominá-la. Se deitou em posição fetal e se abraçou como pôde. Não poderia sentir tanta dor para sempre, não é? Uma hora ela não seria tão latente. O _h, desejava com todas as forças que não_.

Não se deu conta de que voltara a dormir, apenas caiu em si quando fora acordada gentilmente pelo homem que estava presente em _seu sonho_. Abriu os olhos, deixando os ouvidos apreciarem a voz calma dele, lhe dizendo que estava preocupado por ela dormir tanto.

Levantou-se desajeitadamente, se sentando com as pernas dobradas. Fechou os olhos e de repente, estava no sonho novamente.

 **oOo**

 _\- Sakura?_

 _Virou-se sorrindo e mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto ainda andava de costas, observando Kakashi lhe seguir pelas ruas vazias no bairro um pouco afastado do centro e também pouco habitado devido as consequências de seu passado - Venha, estamos chegando! - riu baixinho, pensando que logo esse fato seria mudado. Eles reviveriam aquele bairro, tinha certeza de que sim. Se virou, apertando os passos. Vire e mexe o olhava por cima do ombro, o encontrando em toda sua imponência, a seguindo curiosamente._

 _\- Para onde estamos indo? - ouviu na voz grave._

 _\- Você vai ver! - riu mais uma vez e se virou apenas para piscar, tirando um sorriso aberto do homem mascarado que não usava mais a máscara, não quando só estavam os dois presentes._

 _Ela estava feliz, transbordava felicidade de seus olhares e sorrisos e ele, parecia se influenciar por sua felicidade, cada vez que soltava alguns risos curtos guturais ou sorrisos involuntários charmosos._

 _Passaram por um grande portão de madeira e ela cessou os passos, o aguardando alcançá-la. O coração batia forte no peito e tão rápido, que sentia que estava a beira de um ataque cardíaco. As mãos suavam frio e estavam trêmulas, até ele tocá-la. A kunoichi olhou para seu lado direito e prendeu um sorriso nos dentes, ao senti-lo entrelaçar a mão na dela._

 _\- O que está aprontando? - perguntou em tom preguiçoso, porém com um toque de diversão e lhe presenteou com um sorriso de canto._

 _\- Te trouxe aqui para mostrar meu novo lar. - o viu arregalar os olhos e olhar rapidamente para o complexo residencial a frente - Quero dizer... - sussurrou, abraçando o braço esquerdo dele e ficando na ponta dos pés para sua boca chegar ao ouvido dele -_ _ **Nosso**_ _novo lar._

 _Eles estavam no complexo Hatake. Distrito da família de Kakashi, onde infelizmente estava abandonado. Logo depois de perder o Pai, Kakashi se mudou para um bairro qualquer na vila, abandonando o que por direito era seu, mas há alguns dias atrás, ele a pediu em casamento e propôs morarem lá. Ela estava insegura demais para aceitar naquela vez. Recusou o pedido de casamento e acabou o chateando por isso, entretanto, decidiu se entregar aquela enxurrada de sentimentos que ele despertava em si e decidiu fazer aquela surpresa._

 _Ele se virou para olhá-la e com uma mão, capturou o pequeno rosto, aproximando-a de si para depositar um breve beijo em seus lábios - Então quer dizer...? - iniciou a questão quase num sussurro incrédulo, porém cheio de esperanças._

 _\- Sim!_ _ **Eu aceito**_ _! - sorriu e o beijou, depositando tudo de bom que sentia ao estar ao lado dele._

 **oOo**

\- Precisa se alimentar. - sua voz rígida a trouxe de volta para o presente, dispersando lentamente aquele doce sonho - Trouxe ensopado de peixe. - complementou e lhe entregou ohashi e um pequeno owan com a sopa anunciada - Espero que goste.

Sorriu minimamente, apenas para retribuir a gentileza e recebeu de bom grado. De fato estava com fome - Obrigada.

Os lábios finos desenharam um pequeno sorriso e ele se levantou e a deixou novamente.

Sozinha, começou e terminou a refeição. Era desolador. Como se seus maiores medos e anseios se materializassem e ela já havia se preparado para aquilo, porque ao se casar com Sasuke se condenaria àquela realidade, mas não havia se preparado para passar aquilo com Kakashi. Na verdade, nunca nem sequer imaginou que alguma vez ele a trataria com tanta _distância e superficialidade_ como estava a tratando.

Soltou um pequeno riso cheio de escárnio. O que estava vivendo agora era totalmente o oposto do que vivia no _sonho_. Enxugou as lágrimas, que teimosamente escapavam de seus olhos e olhou para a mão, que ainda segurava ohashi e o owan.

Decidiu ignorar seu coração estúpido e se concentrar em seu corpo. Seu nível de chakra estava quase normalizado. Deixou os itens que estavam em sua mão no chão ao seu lado, sem se alimentar e deixou o indicador correr pelo braço nu, pois havia vestido uma regata dele. Ainda estava com hematomas de mordidas e chupões pela pele, mas bem menos que antes. Os pulsos ainda estavam cortados também, apesar de o ferimento estar completamente seco. Pensou em se curar, mas aquilo lhe parecia que de alguma forma estava fugindo das consequências de seus erros.

\- Acho que você quer um banho. - ele se aproximou, lhe entregando uma toalha com algumas roupas e itens de higiene pessoal, que não perguntara, mas percebeu que eram suas. Provavelmente ele os pegou em sua casa em algum momento em que a deixou sozinha - Estarei lá fora. Me chame se precisar de alguma coisa.

\- Obrigada. - pegou as coisas e o viu deixá-la _mais uma vez_.

A semana passou-se assim. A indiferença dele ou _mágoa_ , já estava a sufocando e para piorar, sempre que dormia, tinha aquele _mesmo sonho_. O contraste dos fatos estava a deixando em um ponto insuportável. Precisava conversar com ele, precisava pedir perdão pelo que estava o fazendo passar. Ela estava o machucando, isso era óbvio. Nessa uma semana, não se sentiu no direito nem de olhá-lo por isso. Sequer lembrava do motivo pelo qual estava presa, porque a única coisa que lhe passava na cabeça era ele.

\- Trouxe algumas frutas. Me avise se quiser algo mais. - lhe entregou uma pequena sacola com algumas frutas e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, pronto para deixá-la sozinha mais uma vez.

\- Kakashi. - avançou um passo na direção dele, mas paralisou ao vê-lo encarando-a.

\- Sim? - respondeu prontamente, com sua calma habitual e expressão nula no rosto.

\- Eu... - mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou de seu olhar. As palavras simplesmente ficaram presas em sua garganta, mesmo que as tivesse ensaiado inúmeras vezes para este momento. Levou a mão livre ao pescoço e o pressionou, para aliviar a tensão. A perna começou o tique nervoso e o coração começou a acelerar - Eu-...

\- Vou deixá-la comer em paz. - a interrompeu duramente e se retirou.

Silenciosamente, voltou a chorar. Caiu sobre os joelhos e deixou a sacola cair, fazendo com que as frutas rolassem pelo chão.

\- É tudo culpa minha... - sussurrou para si mesma. As pequenas mãos apertavam os joelhos. Se sentia impotente o machucando daquela forma, mas não conseguia parar a si mesma. Parecia que havia uma muralha entre eles, tão alta e forte, que nada a aproximaria dele - O que eu fiz? - levou as costas da mão à boca, tentando inutilmente enxugar as lágrimas que rolavam incessantemente pelas bochechas - _O que eu fiz...?_

Deitou-se, no chão mesmo e se deixou cair no sono. Se entregou ao _sonho_ que sabia que encontraria em seu inconsciente, porque era exatamente _o que desejava de todo o seu coração_.

\- Sakura? - ouviu ao fundo de seu sonho - Sakura! Céus, o que está fazendo deitada no chão? - sentiu braços a rodearem e sabia que era dele, do homem que a amava e que estava sofrendo porque ela não podia aceitar seu amor. Se encolheu em seus braços, sentindo ele levantá-la e levá-la para algum lugar.

Agarrou-se ao tecido da camiseta dele, sabendo que ele estava cuidando dela, como sempre cuidou, _mas que a deixaria sozinha novamente_ , com têm feito desde aquele beijo e de suas palavras insensíveis contra ele. Como pôde cogitar voltar para a mentira que viveria com Sasuke depois de ouvir sua declaração? Involuntariamente voltou a chorar, a ponto de soluçar e ofegar. A dor em seu peito era dilacerante. Ela não queria mais ficar sozinha, não queria mais ficar longe dele e não queria mais magoá-lo. Precisava dele e de tudo que ele poderia lhe oferecer. _Precisava_.

Ele a sentou cuidadosamente sobre a cama improvisada e pegou as mãos que agarravam sua camisa, tentando se soltar - Ei... Se acalme, Sakura.

Finalmente abriu os olhos. As lágrimas transbordavam de sua alma e se intensificaram ao ver a expressão de dor dele. Ela estava o machucando ainda mais ficando naquele estado. Chegava a ser irônico o modo como _ela sempre o machucava_ , da mesma forma como _Sasuke sempre a machucava_. Por que o destino estava fazendo isso com eles?

Soltou um suspiro pesado e cansado, apertando levemente as pequenas mãos para tirá-la de si - Você precisa de um banho e um bom descanso. - ameaçou se levantar, mas parou ao vê-la agarrá-lo ainda com mais urgência.

\- Não! Não me deixe sozinha de novo, Kakashi! - implorou, se ajoelhando para se aproximar dele - Por favor! Não me deixe sozinha... - as lágrimas escaparam em peso para fora de seus olhos inchados e avermelhados. Não havia mais força para fazer o que era certo, _porque o certo doía_ , a matava aos poucos e fazia o mesmo com ele. Ela não era mais capaz de ser o motivo pelo qual eles não eram felizes. Não suportava mais - Por favor... - encostou a cabeça no peito dele, agarrando ainda mais forte a camisa - Por favor... Por favor... _Não me deixe..._ \- repetia em estado de choque, sem ao menos perceber a forma como se perdeu naquela solidão e naqueles sentimentos que potencializaram sua culpa.

Ele a abraçou fortemente contra si. Não era capaz de vê-la naquele estado e se afastar como fez até aquele momento. Ele estava tentando se blindar contra as palavras duras dela, aquelas que ele sabia que eram a coisa certa a se fazer, mas não queria ouvi-las, não podia. _Ele não a perderia_ , mesmo que isso custasse sofrer daquela forma cada vez que ela pedisse para deixá-la voltar.

Cuidadosamente, a pegou no colo. Se levantou e foi até a cascata. As mãos femininas deslizaram por seu peito, até engancharem seu pescoço fortemente, como se o prendesse contra si para que não a abandonasse, mas ele não tentaria de qualquer forma, _era tarde demais para os dois_.

Com ambos vestidos, ele entrou no pequeno lago e caminhou até seu centro, onde um pouco mais que a metade do próprio corpo ficava imerso. Abaixou-se até que a água a cobrisse também e se afastou o quanto ela permitiu, para olhá-la nos olhos. Bicolores conectados as esmeraldas, numa intensidade de tirar o fôlego. Os olhos transbordavam sentimentos e palavras _que não podiam ser proferidas_ , mas que eles compreendiam, cada uma delas. As testas apoiaram-se uma contra a outra, sem desfazer o vínculo visual.

A pequena mão pousou na lateral do rosto viril e o acariciou levemente. A expressão facial estava rígida, apesar de no olhar demonstrar que estava mais magoado do que irritado.

\- Eu sinto muito, Kakashi... Sinto muito...

\- _Sh..._ \- a silenciou e encostou o nariz no dela, o roçando levemente. Umedeceu o lábio inferior e capturou o dela com os dentes, numa breve mordida, que a arrepiou dos pés à cabeça.

Ela sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer e sinceramente ela não era capaz de pará-lo. Porque _o coração decide o que quer_ e naquele momento, parecia tão certo e inquestionável que queria ele, _que não havia outra verdade que a faria hesitar_ , como fez até ali.

Entregue ao momento, capturou um punhado dos fios prateados e o puxou para si, dando início ao beijo que tanto desejou por todos aqueles dias. Ele não perdeu tempo, retribuiu e o intensificou, simultaneamente, soltava as pernas dela e a incentivava a entrelaçar à sua cintura. A mão grande se enfiou entre os fios róseos, agora molhados nas pontas e os puxou para baixo, obrigando-a a levantar a cabeça para que pudesse aprofundar o beijo da forma como necessitava, _a sentindo inteiramente_. Explorou a boca, enquanto a outra mão passeava pelo pequeno corpo.

Se afastaram, apenas para que ele pudesse tirar a camiseta que ela usava, a deixando sobre a água. Com as duas mãos, passeava pela pele nua dela, eriçando os pequenos pelos por onde passava. Encontrou o vale dos seios, cobertos pelo sutiã branco e rodeou a borda, alcançando a fina alça. Subiu os dedos com o contorno, sempre roçando a pele macia. Ergueu o olhar, encontrando o dela e sorriu minimamente, quando ela lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso incentivador. Ela estava pronta para se entregar para ele. _Finalmente ela estava pronta_.

Ele brincou roçando os dedos pela pele, até encontrar o fecho do sutiã e sem pressa alguma, o abriu. Umedeceu o lábio inferior, _no vício que só ela conhecia e sabia que ele tinha_ e direcionou a boca sedenta ao pescoço, trilhando beijos até o ombro, onde deixou uma leve mordida.

Por instinto, ela se encolheu do lado que ele mordeu e soltou um riso curto. Aquele momento estava tão leve e confortável, transbordando intimidade, sentimentos, _amor_ , que rapidamente se esqueceu da dor que sentia até aquele momento. Era como se existisse apenas Kakashi e Sakura, sem suas histórias, responsabilidades e _restrições_.

Braços e pernas se desvencilharam dele e com os pés no fundo do pequeno lago, se aproximou. Lentamente, levou as duas mãos à cintura dele e segurando a barra da regata dele, levantou o tecido, da mesma forma que ele fez com ela, lento e sem desfazer o contato com a pele. Sentiu cada músculo se contrair ao seu toque, assim como sentiu a bandagem improvisada e mal colocada no ferimento que ela mesma causou. Mordeu o lábio inferior com o que viu, gostaria de continuar aquela tortura, mas decidiu terminar de tirar a regata, com a ajuda dele. Mais uma peça boiava pelo lago.

Ela decidiu que o curaria, _de todas as formas que pudesse_ e começou pelo estrago que fez em sua costela. Lentamente, desenrolava a faixa de seu abdômen. Assustou-se vendo a pele arroxeada no centro e meio amarelada num degrade esverdeado, além de algo espetando para cima, marcando a pele.

A respiração ficou irregular, estava pronta para ficar em prantos mais uma vez, mas dessa vez por culpa. Ergueu o olhar e por ele, suplicou por perdão mudamente. Voltou a atenção ao ferimento e uma luz verde começou a iluminar sua mão. Gastaria todo o seu chakra se fosse preciso, mas o curaria.

\- Não é preciso, Sak-...

\- Quieto. - o interrompeu firmemente - Preciso me concentrar. - complementou e o tom se tornou trêmulo e pesado. As lágrimas já escorriam por seu rosto.

Ele a observou com admiração. Já havia sido curado antes, não por ela e aquela experiência se mostrava completamente diferente do que já sentira. Ela o curava com _extrema sutileza_. Um processo que geralmente era doloroso, mal lhe fazia cócegas, apenas _o aquecia_. " _Seria o dom de Sakura?_ ", se questionava percebendo o quão bonita ela ficava centrada em algo, ou no quão hipnotizante era a pele alva sendo iluminada por um verde vivo do chakra, ou até mesmo no quão sortudo era por ter conseguido a atenção dela tão dedicada como agora.

Ouvia-se apenas as respirações de ambos e o som da cascata, até que depois de algum tempo, ela causou um estalo com a língua. Parecia insatisfeita.

\- Terminei... - disse, ainda encarando onde curou. Ele abaixou o olhar para si mesmo e não compreendeu a expressão de desgosto ou algo que justificasse o tom derrotado dela. Sua pele estava perfeitamente nula de qualquer hematoma e o que parecia ser seu osso virado para fora, parecia no lugar, além das dores, que não sentia nenhuma mais ao respirar. Voltou a olhá-la, pedindo por explicações. Ela bufou - Eu sei que demorei, me desculpe... - a viu tirar os fios que entraram em seu campo de visão - Não conseguia controlar direito meu chakr-...

\- Está perfeito. - a interrompeu, hipnotizado pelo rosto confuso e olhos arregalados - Você é perfeita.

Ela sorriu e ele não pôde deixar de notar o quão desejável ela ficava quando seu rosto enrubescia e ela evitava olhá-lo por estar com vergonha. Era maravilhoso para ele vê-la numa batalha interna, provavelmente pesando se sairia correndo ou ficaria para encarar de frente o constrangimento e então, como sempre, decidir pela segunda opção, levantando o olhar para encarar o que quer que a deixou naquele estado.

Como duas pessoas que estavam se conhecendo, eles se observaram há uma distância de um palmo. Quando os olhares se encontraram, sorriram. Estavam nervosos como dois adolescentes e ansiosos como se nunca tivessem tido esse tipo de contato e de certa forma não tiveram. Era a primeira vez deles com ambos cientes da situação _e de acordo com todas as consequências_.

Os corações de ambos batiam fortes e rápidos nos peitos e de repente, os olhares cúmplices que transpareciam amor, se transformaram em luxúria. Se aproximaram simultaneamente, como se tivessem ensaiado e nesse espelho de reações, ele tocou o rosto dela, acariciando a bochecha e ela pousou as mãos no peito dele, em movimentos lentos.

Kakashi a aproximou e a abraçou, passando os braços pela cintura, até alcançar suas costas. A fez se curvar para trás e a sustentou para que boiasse inteiramente sobre a água, que agora parecia estar em temperatura ideal para aliviar o calor que o contato entre os dois causava.

Ela esticou os braços e fechou os olhos, se permitindo relaxar com o movimento da água, que era causado por Kakashi, enquanto vagava pelo lago com ela em seus braços. Sentiu ele retirar os braços e abriu os olhos, o vendo se afastar alguns passos, a observando como se ela fosse a melhor e mais bela paisagem. Riu e ameaçou parar de flutuar para colocar os pés no chão, mas foi impedida por um aceno.

\- Continue daquela forma. - ordenou.

Entranhando o pedido, ela obedeceu. Voltou a boiar e a fechar os olhos. Segundos depois, sentiu os dedos quentes a tocarem na coxa, escorregando por sua extensão, até alcançar sua cintura, onde rodeou entre a barriga e o shorts. Soltou um pequeno riso ao perceber a intenção dele. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao senti-lo abrir o botão do shorts e abrir o zíper, tão lento que estava a deixando cada vez mais ansiosa. O roçar do tecido em suas coxas, denunciava que finalmente começou a tirá-lo, no entanto se sentiu um pouco desapontada quando constatou que a calcinha ainda estava em seu lugar.

\- Kakas-... - ofegou e arregalou os olhos, assustada com o movimento brusco que até a interrompeu. Ele havia rasgado sua calcinha.

\- Quieta. - ordenou, acariciando a coxa torneada para relaxá-la.

O coração de Sakura já estava na garganta, tanta era a ansiedade pelo modo como as coisas estavam indo. Fechou os olhos e tentou regularizar a respiração, enquanto esperava os próximos movimentos dele, mas nada aconteceu. Ele apenas continuou acariciando suas coxas - O que pretende fa-...?

A questão morreu na boca, quando o sentiu se enfiar entre suas pernas num único movimento e começar a beijá-la em seu centro de perdição. Ele a lambia, chupava, _mordiscava_ , como se fosse sua boca. Tão selvagemente que lhe deixava a beira da loucura em pouco tempo.

\- Oh, céus... - gemeu, grudando em seus fios prateados, enquanto fechava fortemente os olhos.

Ele apertou fortemente as coxas que estavam uma de cada lado de seus ombros. As mãos se arrastaram até a cintura fina e ao encontrar as nádegas firmes, apertou e a ergueu para que pudesse aprofundar a oral que estava fazendo. Penetrou a língua com avidez, arrancando suspiros da kunoichi. Com o lábio superior, pressionava o clitóris inchado e o roçava em movimentos repetitivos, porém prazerosos, simultaneamente enquanto a língua pressionava as camadas internas lubrificadas, conforme entrava e saía.

Havia tanta experiência naquela boca, que Sakura sentiu-se envergonhada por não poder lhe oferecer o mesmo. Mal ela sabia que o que mais o excitava era o fato de ela se entregar daquela forma, _tão genuinamente_ e de forma quase inocente pela inexperiência. Ele jamais encontrou nenhuma outra mulher que despertava em si o desafio de _sempre superar as expectativas sexuais de sua parceira_ , assim como nunca se sentiu na obrigação de ser o melhor no que estava fazendo, _como quando estava com ela_.

\- Kakashi... - gemeu e um ofego sôfrego escapou. Ele chupava e mordiscava levemente o clitóris, enquanto a penetrava com dois dedos. Entrando e saindo, ora ou outra fazendo movimentos circulares, a incitando a desejar mais _e ela desejava_. Sem se controlar, arreganhou as pernas para que tivesse espaço suficiente para ele ir mais fundo e ele compreendeu isso. Rapidamente ele aprofundou os movimentos e intensificou o que a boca fazia no clitóris e para excitá-la ainda mais, levou uma das mãos no seio eriçado e começou a apalpá-lo, da forma que sabia que deixava Sakura louca.

Em ondas devastadoras e calorosas, ela sentia o ápice chegar, mas não queria, _não sem ele_.

Reunindo toda sua força de vontade, abriu os olhos e puxou o punhado de fios prateados que estavam em sua mão, o obrigando a se afastar daquilo que a deixava insana. O surpreendendo, retirou as coxas dos ombros dele e rodeou a cintura masculina. Sem lhe dar tempo de entender o que estava fazendo, o beijou e quando foi correspondida, desvencilhou os braços do pescoço dele, afrouxou o aperto das pernas de sua cintura e começou a abrir o botão e o zíper da calça masculina.

No beijo, o sentiu sorrir com a urgência dela, mas não se importou. Ela estava impaciente mesmo para senti-lo.

Entendendo o que ela queria, ele pegou cuidadosamente os braços dela e rodeou o próprio pescoço. Quando a sentiu apertá-lo no abraço incitado por ele, baixou os braços e terminou o que ela começou. Em instantes se livrou da calça, que era a única peça que faltava, já que prefere não usar cueca, a fazendo se juntar as outras peças de roupas flutuando.

Ambos estavam nus, tão próximos, mas ainda não o suficiente. Kakashi estava duro como aço, _pronto para ela_ e ela estava lubrificada naturalmente, _pronta para ele_. Apenas precisavam conectar seus corpos, do modo como cada um ansiava desde a primeira vez que ocorreu.

Kakashi posicionou-se na entrada dela e lentamente, a penetrou até o fim de seu membro. Ele não esperou que ela se acostumasse, não conseguia. O corpo automaticamente se movia em movimentos lentos, porém intensos e precisos, num vai e vem ritmado. Era bruto e selvagem, porque havia empenho e força bruta para os sexos se envolverem em seus limites, assim como também era delicado e carinhoso, pois havia sentimento, entrega e acima de tudo, _reciprocidade_.

Era diferente da primeira vez deles. Ele não queria provar nada a ela e não precisava deixar sua marca. Ele queria apenas _aproveitar e ser aproveitado_ , mostrar a marca que ele havia deixado e não a física, mas a que os ligaria para sempre, a de que _ela era dele_ , assim como _ele era dela_.

Dois pares de mãos passeavam pelos corpos necessitados, tentando encontrar alguma satisfação, porém era difícil, de repente nem aquilo era mais suficiente, porque eles precisavam de mais, _muito mais_.

Com o fôlego descompassado e sem parar de se movimentar, Kakashi a abraçou fortemente. Ouvia diretamente em seu ouvido a respiração igualmente descompassada de Sakura, pois a boca dela estava em frente à orelha. Apesar de molhados até o peito pela água do lago, estavam suados desde a cabeça.

Ele umedeceu o lábio inferior, em seu vício inconsciente e observou a cascata. Era perfeito para o que ele tinha em mente. Ainda dentro dela, andou até lá, atravessando a enxurrada da cascata. Tateou o rochedo procurando por uma superfície macia e ao encontrar a sentou. Por coincidência, ela ficou na altura de seu membro, que saiu apenas alguns centímetros quando ele a sentou. Com certeza essa seria uma das melhores _fodas_ deles.

A rosada pareceu entender o que ele queria e ajeitou-se rapidamente sobre a rocha e com os pés, tateou algum apoio. Sentiu-se satisfeita ao ficar completamente e pervertidamente _arreganhada para ele_ , com dois apoios para ajudá-la a sustentar aquela posição. Para impressioná-lo ainda mais com sua ousadia, ela se jogou para trás, ficando em um ângulo trinta graus, deixando a cabeça se apoiar em outra pequena rocha saliente, expondo seu mediano par de seios firmes rosados.

O viu umedecer o lábio inferior, amando aquele _vício sexy_ e sentiu a luxúria crescer e ficar maravilhosamente transparecido em seu olhar. O sentiu pulsar dentro de si e olhando para baixo, o encontrou ainda maior e mais rijo. Ela havia o deixado extremamente excitado daquela forma.

Sem perder tempo, Hatake a atacou com a boca. Pescoço, ombro, boca. As mãos, uma a excitava massageando o seio e a outra, a mantinha firme em suas estocadas fortes e duras.

A paixão estarrecedora os dominando, a ponto de ele não conseguir mais controlar os grunhidos e nem ela aos gemidos. As idas e vindas do pênis pulsante em sua boceta encharcada, faziam com que ambos se movessem loucamente a procura do tão esperado e desejado ápice. Ele deixou o seio para grudar em algo que mantivesse a própria sanidade presa a si. Um pequeno arbusto foi sua vítima. Grudou nela e a puxava cada vez que buscava impulso para _fodê-la tão profundo e fortemente_ que ela mal conseguiria se recuperar, mesmo que o ritmo fosse deliciosamente e torturosamente lento, no compasso de seus ofegos. Ela o sentia ir tão fundo, que jurava que as próprias entranhas sofriam o impacto. Era insano, porque a rasgava, ao mesmo tempo que lhe dava um prazer que jamais imaginou que pudesse sentir.

Ambos estavam chegando em seus limites. Sentiam o estado alucinante que alcançaram e o sincronismo de seus ápices. Kakashi se esforçou muito para não se perder no prazer naquele momento mesmo. Ele tinha que fazer ela se perder primeiro.

\- Goze, Sakura. - ordenou em seu ouvido, enviando choques por sua espinha - Goze para mim.

De imediato o pequeno corpo reagiu, praticamente gritando de prazer, lhe causando deliciosos apertos em seu membro com a convulsão de suas paredes internas. Ele sentiu a explosão de lubrificação dela encharcar e de certa forma, melhorar a entrada e saída dele e em reação, explodiu dentro dela, grunhindo pelo prazer que lhe foi dado.

A kunoichi desmoronou sobre ele e carinhosamente ele a acolheu, apesar de quase não ter mais forças. A abraçou, sentindo-a aninhar a cabeça em seu ombro e a desceu dali. Ficaram embaixo da cascata, deixando a água relaxá-los ainda mais do que ficaram depois daquele momento _de amor_. Bons minutos passaram, com ele ainda dentro dela, mesmo que não fizessem movimento algum para se excitarem.

\- _Eu te amo_ , Sakura. - Kakashi quebrou o silêncio, mas ao não receber nenhuma resposta, ou qualquer reação, constatou de que falou um pouco tarde demais. Ela já estava dormindo em seus braços.

Permitiu-se aproveitar aquele momento, apesar de ter certeza de que teria muitos outros daquela forma, até que resolveu sair de dentro dela e tirá-la do lago. A deitou delicadamente sobre a cama improvisada, a cobriu e a deixou, mas só para que pudesse vestir uma calça e acender o fogo que os aqueceria, pois esta noite, _ele dormiria com ela_.

 **oOo**

 **N/A:** ~*É! Para quem estava em dúvida ainda se o que rolava entre o Kakashi e Sakura era apenas carnal, deu para esclarecer com esse capítulo?

Não sei se consegui transparecer direito, mas o intuito era mostrar que há sim sentimento envolvido, o tão #maldito e raro amor! E como mostrei em inúmeros trechos da fanfic, não surgiu do nada. Foi algo que cresceu e amadureceu com intensidade, porém as coisas só começaram a andar agora, porque Kakashi se viu na obrigação de agir, já que Sasuke forçou o casamento. Imaginem vocês, amar uma pessoa e planejar ganhá-la aos poucos, até vir alguém e roubá-la de vocês da noite para o dia (porque esse casamento sim surgiu do nada kkkkkk) Aí que trocadilho imbecil kkkk

Eu tinha prometido flashbacks do período anterior ao casamento de como a relação KakaSaku nasceu, mas deixei para o próximo, para não ficar só hentai no capítulo inteiro kkkkkkkkkkk Não consigo ser pervertida assim ainda x_x

Ahh outra coisa que preciso destacar e saber de vocês se gostaram, foi a parte do sonho dela! Gostaram? Gente... Imagine você estar toda pilhada porque ferrou com a sua felicidade e a da outra pessoa, vocês ficarem distantes e no polo norte praticamente, de tanto que a relação esfriou e ter um sonho maravilhoso de que você tem uma relação estável com ela e no sonho ela lhe pediu em casamento e você aceitou?! Aii caramba! Eu não sei de onde tiro essas ideias, mas eu simplesmente acabei com o psicológico da Sakura! Ela precisava de um empurrãozinho para desistir de resistir ao nosso Kaka-Gostoso, né? kkkkkkkkkkk

Bom gente, comentem ou me mandem mensagens! É apenas dessas formas que sei se estão gostando ou não!

Aos que favoritaram e comentaram os capítulos anteriores, poxa vida, muito obrigada gente! Sei que KakaSaku não tem um público muito forte, mas o pouco que tem, ou melhor que tenho, é suficiente para me deixar feliz! Muito obrigada mesmo por me darem esse apoio!

E van, gostou, mulher? Aguardo detalhes do que você achou desse capítulo!

É isso, Minna! Até a próxima!*~


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, como seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem! São uma grande obra de arte genial do Tio Kishimoto! Apenas o enredo criado aqui é de minha autoria! Espero que gostem! Passa-se no Universo Naruto, um pouco antes de Sasuke sair em sua rendição, após a quarta guerra ninja.

Essa fanfic também será postada nos sites do Social Spirit, Wattpad e Nyah, através do login NaniSenpai.

 **N/A:** ~*Yoooo! Como vai a sexta de vocês?!

Espero que melhor agora que trago mais um capítulo dessa fanfic que mexe com nosso psicológico! kkkkkkkkk

Gente do céu! Posso contar umas coisas pra vocês?

Bom, vou fingir que vocês disseram "Sim, Nani!"! kkkkkkkk

Seguinte, primeiro, quero agradecer muito, mas muito mesmo aos leitores que comentaram os capítulos anteriores e me mandaram mensagens! Poxa vida, fico tão feliz com essa entrega de vocês!

Segundo, eu recebi muitos pedidos para que eu estendesse essa fanfic e até xingamentos porque ia deixar ela curtinha (sim, xingamentos e devo dizer que isso só me motivou a ficar indignada. Ninguém gosta de ser xingado, né, Minna? Senpai não é diferente, então maneirem nisso ok? rsrs), mas sabe o que é? Pra quem acompanha meus trabalhos sabe que tenho outra KakaSaku! Não é com um Kaka Dark como esse aqui e a coisa lá é totalmente diferente da daqui, então eu não consigo escrever as duas KakaSaku simultaneamente! Eu preciso esperar acabar essa aqui pra dar continuidade na outra e esse é o motivo dessa aqui ser curtinha. Só que com tantos pedidos assim e mensagens maravilhosas que recebi por conta dessa fanfic, me sinto na obrigação de dar essa presente a vocês! Não vou estender muito tá? Talvez até 12 ou 15 capítulos e não vou enrolar ou encher linguiça, trarei lembranças e novos acontecimentos como esse capítulo aqui e deixarei um pouco mais curtinho para que vocês apreciem o capítulos inteiros! Tá bom assim, gente? Continuem conversando comigo, ok?

Terceiro, nesse capítulo eu arrisquei muito a qualidade dessa fanfic e vou explicar porquê. Trago agora lembranças de acontecimentos do anime/mangá. Sim! Vamos interagir com o original! E, como eu já havia dito algumas vezes, eu não assisti e nem li o anime/mangá inteiro, então... Bom... Mesmo depois de ter feito uma rápida pesquisa, posso ter deixado a fanfic melhor inserindo essas informações ou cagado nela toda com erros... Vocês precisarão me dizer, viu? Se ficar ruim e incoerente eu apago esse capítulo e refaço kkkkkk

Quarto, eu trago também uma surpresinha para vocês, envolvendo o SasukEmo e nosso KakaBad (desculpe aos fãs SasuSaku e aos fãs do Sasuke, mas eu não podia perder essa oportunidade kkkkkkkk). E é essa surpresinha que vai adiar um pouco o fim dessa fanfic! Ou seja, mesmo que tenha aparecido só um trecho nesse cap. fiquem tranquilos que vou trabalhar melhor isso nos próximos!

Quinto e último, espero sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado de tudo que eu disse e que a qualidade da fanfic apenas melhore com esses riscos que estou assumindo!

Boa leitura, Minna!*~

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo 7 - O começo**

 **oOo**

 _"Chorava desconsolavelmente, depois de mais uma fase de chegada e saída da Vila pelo Uchiha. Desde que decidiu conhecer o mundo por seus próprios olhos isso havia virado rotina._

 _\- Você já não deveria ter se acostumado com despedidas?_

 _Levantou a cabeça e encontrou o dono daquela voz calma, que emanava tranquilidade por seu tom. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado no banco de madeira, que ficava próxima a entrada da Vila e que guardava inúmeras lembranças, inclusive a de que foi abandonada ali quando mais jovem por aquele que sempre foi responsável por suas lágrimas._

 _Fungou, enxugando com as costas da mão as lágrimas insistentes que escorriam por seu rosto - Acho que sim, Sensei... - sussurrou, envergonhada por tê-la visto naquele momento tão vulnerável. Lembrava-se vagamente de alguma vez ter prometido a si mesma de que não choraria mais, não em público pelo menos, mas era uma "missão" difícil quando se tratava de Sasuke e tudo que ele despertava em si. Era extremamente conflitante o que sentia e isso apenas piorava a situação, porque além de tudo, ficava frustrada e desse sentimento, despertava outros similares até terminar em raiva e choro._

 _Assustou-se com uma mão grande lhe fazendo um cafuné no topo de sua cabeça,_ _ **tão gentilmente**_ _, que seu corpo correspondia de prontidão. Fechava os olhos e apreciava_ _ **o carinho**_ _._

 _\- Talvez esteja na hora de você se libertar_ _ **disso**_ _. - ouviu no timbre rouco e abriu os olhos para fitá-lo._

 _Como sempre, o ônix estava escondido por trás das pálpebras, plissando o olho como se sorrisse._ _ **Segundos**_ _depois, o ônix aparecia novamente e mesmo que a maior parte da face estivesse escondida, era perceptível a mudança da feição. Tornara-se dura, repreensiva e acima de tudo, exigente. Era como se por trás daquelas palavras, ouvisse outras que se não fosse pela personalidade discreta e de certa forma omissa, porque dificilmente o ex-Sensei interferia na vida de qualquer um, ouvisse "Talvez já esteja na hora de você se libertar_ _ **dele**_ _.". Passados alguns minutos, sua feição sofreu mais uma mudança, afrouxando a rigidez e de certa forma, demonstrando um carinho sutil por si, como se dissesse "Você é merecedora de algo melhor do que isso."._

 _Sempre foi assim com ele. Lia em suas parciais-expressões e em seus parciais-olhares o que nunca era dito em voz e mesmo que parecesse para todos que o julgavam que era um homem de_ _ **meias palavras**_ _, para si era tão claro como água, que Hatake Kakashi_ _ **nunca fora um homem de meias palavras**_ _e_ _ **nem de meias verdades**_ _. Era só uma questão de atentar-se ao que ele deixava nas entrelinhas, porque ele_ _ **sempre deixava**_ _, para perceber que era apenas_ _ **um homem de poucas palavras**_ _e_ _ **muitas ações**_ _._

 _Automaticamente a boca preparava-se para soltar lamentações de como aquilo era difícil e doloroso, mas no fundo sabia que era apenas porque_ _ **era fraca**_ _e no amor,_ _ **os fracos não tem vez**_ _, como_ _ **ela nunca teve**_ _. Talvez esse fosse o motivo de Uchiha Sasuke nunca lhe dar a devida atenção, ou carinho, ou_ _ **amor**_ _. E só_ _ **talvez**_ _, realmente não fosse merecedora disso._

 _A mente passara a analisar e ponderar aquela descoberta. E se fosse o contrário?_

 _Seu amor era tão entregue, tão genuíno e forte._ _ **Talvez**_ _ele que não era merecedor disso. O que havia lhe oferecido até ali? Sacrifícios, sofrimento e_ _ **dor**_ _, da forma mais robusta e bruta possível._

 _Não era fácil perceber isso com tanta transparência. Na verdade, doía ainda mais que o próprio sentimento fazia doer. Porque se dar conta de que viveu até ali baseada naquilo era humilhante. Como pôde se cegar por tanto tempo?_

 _Sentiu a mão que lhe afagava se afastar e olhou para o homem que mais uma vez a ensinou uma lição importante, que mudaria completamente sua vida._

 _\- Acho que já fiz minha parte por aqui. - disse calmamente, enquanto seu olho exposto provou que sorriu mais uma vez._

 _Soltou um riso baixinho, com mais uma tradução de suas poucas palavras. "Espero que entenda e que melhore. Quero que fique bem.", foi o que compreendeu com a forma como ele reagiu._

 _\- Obrigada, Sensei. - sorriu verdadeiramente para ele, o vendo se surpreender por alguns segundos, com o olho arregalado."_

 **oOo**

Sakura acordou um pouco desnorteada, como se tivesse acordado precocemente. O que era aquilo, um sonho?

Levou uma das mãos à boca para esconder o pequeno sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios. Não era um sonho, era uma _doce lembrança_. A primeira vez que ele havia lhe presenteado com tanto afeto explicitamente daquele jeito e o primeiro dia da mudança que fez em sua vida e em _seu coração_. Depois daquela vez, foi cada vez mais fácil se despedir de Sasuke, até perceber que não precisava estar presente em sua saída da Vila e aquilo não a fazia se sentir culpada por ser ausente, simplesmente porque a "ausência" era _recíproca_.

Sentou-se, com certa dificuldade, pois todos os músculos de seu corpo doíam e estranhamente, na região das nádegas estava pior. Virou-se, o quanto a flexibilidade permitiu e viu que estava levemente arroxeado.

\- Mas o que diabos...? - murmurou, voltando a sentar normalmente.

Os olhos perderam-se num ponto qualquer e se assustou com o que se lembrou. Teve uma noite selvagem e insana com Kakashi. Olhou para a cascata, ao fundo da caverna e se viu como numa alucinação, sentada lá enquanto Kakashi a pressionava contra o rochedo, estocando o mais profundo que podia.

Ruborizou completamente e se assustou com o eco de passos, ficando cada vez mais próximos. Olhou para si mesma e ao perceber que estava nua, puxou o cobertor para cima do busto.

\- Bom dia. - ouviu a voz que sempre arrepiava todos os pelos do seu corpo e se virou, o vendo passar pela estreita passagem da caverna.

Enrubesceu ainda mais e se controlou para não sair correndo diante dele. Como ele podia agir com tanta naturalidade depois do que fizeram?

Entrelaçou as mãos e desviou do olhar dele - Bom dia... - sussurrou, ainda um pouco desnorteada.

\- Trouxe o café da manhã... - se sentou ao seu lado, lhe entregando uma garrafa com suco e deixando sobre a cama uma sacola com algumas frutas. Quando as mãos ficaram livres, pousou uma delas no rosto delicado e a puxou para si, para depositar um suave e breve beijo nos lábios inchados e levemente avermelhados, vestígios da noite passada. Não houve aviso prévio, nem cerimônia. Ele apenas se aproximou e a beijou como se aquilo fosse normal - Suponho que esteja com fome. - disse em um tom malicioso, quando se afastou.

Sentiu o rosto inteiro queimar e sem pensar, lhe deu um tapa no ombro - Kakashi! - cruzou os braços irritada e desviou do olhar pervertido dele. O olhou de esguelha e o viu rir discretamente, aquele riso gutural que sempre mexia consigo. Quando caiu em si, havia sido contagiada por aquele riso e riu também, pensando se o que aconteceu naquele momento, era um momento espontâneo de um casal normal.

Ela nunca soube o que era uma relação normal. _Nunca havia se relacionado com ninguém_ , mesmo antes da quarta guerra ninja. Via-se sempre como uma mulher incompleta, _quebrada_. Poupava-se e aos outros da possibilidade de falhar mais uma vez em sua vida amorosa, então focou-se em se tornar uma ninja melhor. Kunais e livros nunca a machucariam de forma que não pudesse se curar.

Kakashi levou uma das mãos em seu rosto e acariciou - Cansada?

Sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior e baixou o olhar. Era estranho e um pouco vergonhoso tê-lo preocupado consigo e tão íntimo daquela forma - Não e você?

Negou com a cabeça e se manteve em silêncio, a olhando como se se perdesse no verde dos seus olhos e _realmente ele se perdia_. Sakura sempre o mantinha entre o presente, a mulher forte e madura que se tornou e o passado, a pequena flor que ainda estava desabrochando.

Havia acompanhado toda a trajetória de sua ex-aluna, desde sua entrada no time 7. Degrau por degrau até se tornar o que se tornou. A menina boba, sonhadora e superficial que se preocupava mais em obter a atenção de um Uchiha arrogante do que em sua própria segurança. A menina boba e sonhadora que cresceu interiormente depois do chunin Shiken, deixando superficialidades e Uchiha de lado, pelo menos enquanto estava em seu papel como ninja. A menina boba que deixou de sonhar quando fora abandonada pelo Uchiha e quase sofreu a perda de seu melhor amigo, depois que este tentou impedir o que a abandonou. A menina que deixou de ser boba, para se tornar forte. Corrigir os erros e conseguir por si mesma ficar ao lado do amigo para trazer o amor de sua vida de volta. A mulher que deixou de ser menina, quando priorizou tudo e todos que não fossem ela e seus sentimentos; que conquistou tudo o que tinha com muito esforço, dedicação e integridade; que conheceu e domou o coração, procurando o melhor para si e que acima de tudo, que preservou as qualidades de quando era apenas uma menina e se lapidou a mulher que hoje. A melhor mulher que Kakashi conhecera.

Ele sabia que havia sido doloroso e solitário para ela todo esse processo e ele havia tentado ser o mais presente possível. Quando soube que Naruto deixaria a vila com o Jiraya, naturalmente dispensou missões durante um mês, para que Sakura não sofresse ainda mais. O time 7 que ela tanto amava e prezava estava se desfazendo e não seria ele a completar aquele rombo no coração da rosada. Ele ficou, de longe a observou e sutilmente se aproximou.

 **oOo**

 _"Ela chorava em silêncio, sentada no chão do quarto, pela décima quinta noite consecutiva desde que Naruto havia partido. Ele a espionava pela janela do quarto, pois não se sentia no direito de abordá-la diretamente num momento tão vulnerável. Até porque havia acabado de voltar de uma missão de algumas horas fora da Vila e era por volta de três da madrugada. Ainda restava algo dos bons modos em si._

 _Vigiá-la, observá-la e protegê-la tornaram-se uma espécie de missão especial. Se via na obrigação de fazer ao menos isso pela sua pequena e frágil aluna._

 _Gostaria de ter entrado, de fazê-la esquecer o motivo pelo qual chorava e talvez tentar animá-la contando de forma distorcida suas missões, para que ficassem engraçadas o suficiente para lhe arrancar um mínimo sorriso que fosse, mas sabia que fracassaria vergonhosamente, porque ele não era nenhum pouco engraçado e tinha plena consciência disso._

 _Então ficou ali parado, observando-a se deitar em posição fetal, abraçada a um porta retratos com a foto do time 7, até ela dormir profundamente em meio as lágrimas. Quando teve certeza de tal fato, se aproximou. Invadiu sorrateiramente o quarto pela janela, a pegou no colo sutilmente e a deixou em sua cama, coberta pelo fino edredom._

 _Quando percebeu, suas noites se resumiam a isso. Observá-la cair no sono por cansaço, depois de horas chorando, colocá-la na cama e cobri-la, para que tivesse uma noite decente, torcendo para que não tivesse pesadelos._

 _Certo dia, a viu passar correndo distraidamente por ele com um livro em mãos. A solidão, fragilidade e vulnerabilidade noturnas pareciam ausentes e se viu curioso para saber o que havia ocorrido. A seguiu e a viu entrar na torre da Hokage. Sorriu por baixo da máscara e se viu retomando seu caminho. Dias depois soube que ela era a nova discípula da Godaime e que logo imaginou que talvez aqueles sentimentos que a corroíam todas as noites a deixaram em paz nessa nova fase._

 _Confirmou naquela noite. Ao chegar a sua janela, a encontrou dormindo sobre a cama. Não estava abraçada ao porta retratos, estava abraçada a um grande e grosso livro. Não usava a roupa de dormir habitual, usava ainda a roupa de treino, totalmente rasgada e suja, deixando explícito o quanto o treino fora rígido. Não chorava e soluçava em meio a respiração pesada do sono, dormia tranquilamente e talvez numa paz de espírito que não a via ter há tempos, mas ainda estava descoberta e como um ritual antigo, entrou no quarto e cautelosamente a cobriu. Depois desse dia ele não voltou mais, não via a necessidade. Ela havia superado aquilo e estava se fortalecendo cada vez mais._

 _Tudo estava normal novamente. Naruto voltou, o time 7 havia recebido um novo integrante substituto do Sasuke e um novo "Sensei". Ele ficou de fora dessa, mas não por muito tempo. Sem se dar conta, havia sido designado para testar as habilidades novas de Naruto e Sakura e ao aprová-las, estava em missão com o novo time 7, o time Kakashi. Não seria preciso ser um gênio para dizer o que houve nesse processo. Ele finalmente se deu conta do quanto Sakura havia mudado desde a noite em que parou de chorar, não só internamente, como também externamente. Ficara realmente impressionado com as habilidades que ela adquiriu, não porque a subestimava, mas porque ela conseguira superar todas as expectativas que se cria de uma discípula da Godaime, principalmente por não ter as facilidades que ter um clã como Sasuke ou um Jinchuuriki como o Naruto oferece. Sakura começou do zero e mesmo assim conseguiu se igualar aos dois, por seu próprio esforço e mérito._

 _Anunciar naquele momento de que ele não seria mais um "Sensei" deles e sim um companheiro de equipe, lhe tirou um peso das costas. Como Sensei, havia feito sua parte, inclusive com ela. Vira seu crescimento e decidira deixá-la desabrochar sozinha. Sua super proteção virou apenas admiração._

 _Com muito sofrimento e perdas, atingiram o objetivo. Sasuke estava de volta, a guerra havia acabado e o lar deles estava sendo reconstruído aos poucos. E aí aconteceu, o Uchiha decidira viajar em redenção, ver o mundo com os próprios olhos. Viu o quanto Sakura ficou abalada com aquilo, mas estava ao lado dela, inclusive na primeira despedida deles. Era sempre a mesma coisa, não que fosse cansativo ou entediante para si, mas era frustrante vê-la tão frágil quanto já foi um dia pelo mesmo motivo. Em sua mente, o coração deveria se acostumar com aquela dor, no entanto não era assim que funcionava para ela._

 _Era uma noite qualquer quando voltava de uma missão de Suna e passou por Sasuke no portão principal da Vila. Provavelmente ele tinha voltado para reportar a Godaime o que vira, repor seus itens, para retomar sua viagem. Não se falaram, muito pelo contrário. Passaram um pelo outro como se não se conhecessem e de fato não se conheciam. Aquele homem era completamente díspar do aluno que tentava ensinar as lições que a vida lhe ensinou e ele próprio, era diferente daquele "Sensei" ingênuo, que se via naquele garoto solitário. Ambos haviam aprendido algumas coisas que os afastavam do que um dia já tiveram como um "laço" e realmente aquilo não o incomodava. O que o incomodava, era o fato de Sakura estar possivelmente "quebrada" mais uma vez, depois de uma dolorosa despedida e ele odiava estar certo neste palpite._

 _Adentrou pouca coisa na Vila, para vê-la sentada sobre um banco, que por ironia havia sido deixada lá por Sasuke há anos atrás. Os olhos inchados, o rosto avermelhado, a roupa molhada pelas lágrimas que saíam incessantemente. Todas as provas de que estava certo em seu palpite infelizmente estavam ali._

 _Reduziu o ritmo e sem pensar se aproximou - Você já não deveria ter se acostumado com despedidas? - questionou, sentando-se ao lado dela._

 _A viu fungar, enxugando com as costas da mão as lágrimas insistentes que escorriam por seu rosto - Acho que sim, Sensei... - sussurrou, encolhendo-se e abaixando o rosto rubro, como se estivesse envergonhada por ter sido pega chorando, porém ele não via como algo vergonhoso, via como ela poderia ser tão forte ao mesmo tempo que frágil, tendo isso como uma característica adorável que somente ela tinha._

 _Uma de suas mãos foi em direção ao topo da cabeça dela e lhe fez um cafuné. Era a forma que tinha de se mostrar próximo, porém de modo respeitoso. Não havia intimidade ainda para um abraço, como realmente queria dar, mas ficou satisfeito quando a viu fechar os olhos e apreciar o carinho._

 _\- Talvez esteja na hora de você se libertar_ _ **disso**_ _. - sua boca expulsou as palavras de sua mente, sem ao menos filtrá-las. Poderia ser inconsequente, mas precisava dizer aquilo. Talvez como um antigo "Sensei", como ela mesma fazia questão de lembrá-lo sempre que o chamava, devesse lhe ensinar mais uma lição. Sorriu e segundos depois, a encarou. Tinha em mente algumas repreensões, sobre o modo como ela se entregava ao amor que sentia por uma pessoa que apenas a machucava ou sobre como ela ficava vulnerável descuidadosamente perto dele, mas se conteve em_ _ **apenas encará-la**_ _. Passados alguns minutos, reprimiu um suspiro cansado e apenas afrouxou a rigidez de sua face, que lhe tomou sem seu consentimento. Sakura sempre fora sensível, não faria sentido repreendê-la por isso, tanto que se ser assim não a machucasse, acharia uma das características mais encantadoras dela._

 _Ele a observou entrar numa das suas batalhas internas. Parecia discutir consigo mesma o que lhe disse. Era interessante como a expressão facial sofria inúmeras alterações, de acordo com o que ela estava pensando, como se ela fosse um livro aberto. Discordava do que ele dissera, depois concordava, depois parecia sofrer com aquilo, para depois se conformar e em seguida, perceber a lógica e se decidir e optar por ser forte._

 _Se pegou sorrindo inconscientemente. Estava satisfeito por ter tentado lhe mostrar a verdade e no fundo de seu coração, aliviado, porque provavelmente não a veria sofrer mais, não por_ _ **ele**_ _._

 _"Quem sabe você mesmo não a ensina o que é ser feliz?", uma voz ecoou no fundo de sua mente e se assustou com aquele pensamento._

 _A olhou novamente. Ela havia crescido, como havia. Esta madura, seu corpo estava se desenvolvendo e seu coração..._

 _"O que estou pensando?!", repreendeu-se e retirou a mão que afagava os fios róseos - Acho que já fiz minha parte por aqui. - disse, tentando recuperar sua calma e normalidade. Sorriu, para disfarçar o embaraço que seu interior lhe causou e quase suspirou aliviado quando a ouviu rir baixinho._

 _\- Obrigada, Sensei. - ela o olhou por alguns segundos, antes de sorrir. Um sorriso que não via naquele rosto alvo há muito tempo, o surpreendendo e mais, o cativando. O velho coração solitário acelerou e o peito aqueceu. Foi algo como ver o raio do sol depois de uma tempestade. Foi ver e sentir a_ _ **esperança**_ _."_

 **oOo**

Foi ali que tudo começou para Kakashi, começou não, intensificou. Não foi um amor a primeira vista, nem um amor de um homem para uma mulher. Foi um amor genuíno e ingênuo, simples e inocente que cresceu e se transformou naquele amor tão grandioso e verdadeiro, que escondê-lo ou arrebatá-lo era sufocante e inconcebível.

\- Não vai comer? - ouviu a voz suave feminina e a olhou. Já estava na metade da maçã que comia, então percebeu que se perdeu naqueles pensamentos por muito tempo.

Sorriu, ciente de que estava sem máscara e assentiu, pegando uma maçã - O que acha de conhecer as redondezas hoje? Há um lago lá fora que você vai gostar de ver. - mordeu a fruta, a observando se surpreender pelo que disse. Levou alguns segundos para ganhar um sorriso generoso.

O que havia a surpreendido foi o convite para sair daquela caverna. Estava presa ali desde que acordou, mas se refletisse, perceberia que ele nunca sequer a proibiu de sair, apenas a proibiu de voltar.

\- Será ótimo! - finalmente disse.

Eles terminaram de tomar café da manhã e Sakura se vestiu, com uma das regatas do Kakashi, já que suas roupas ainda estavam úmidas ou sujas.

Saíram da caverna e Kakashi se deleitou na alegria de Sakura ao sentir o calor do sol em sua pele. Ele sabia que ela não gostava muito de ficar muito tempo em um lugar fechado, porque amava o sol como amava viver, porém não havia outra escolha, não enquanto ela quisesse voltar para a Vila e para aquela farsa que amaldiçoava todo o tempo.

\- Kakashi?! - a viu se virar para trás, para olhá-lo. Estava tão animada que parecia aquela Sakura de 12 anos que se impressionava com qualquer coisa, a diferença era que esta Sakura o chamava de Kakashi e a outra de Sensei. Ficou pensando se essa era uma evidência de que agora ela o via de forma diferente também. Ela apontou para o meio da mata - Não me diga que há uma cachoeira por ali! - exclamou e se aproximou para puxar seu braço e apressar seus passos preguiçosos.

\- Ora, ora... Parece que você descobriu. - respondeu, se divertindo com a reação dela. A viu arregalar os olhos e sorrir, antes de puxá-lo para correr até lá. _Tão apressada..._

Ela soltou a mão dele e avançou mais alguns passos, porém devagar, pois queria apreciar o que via. A cascata tinha uma queda acima de vinte metros e era tão linda, forte. A enxurrada poderia facilmente afogar um civil. Abaixo dela, um lago, provavelmente o que Kakashi citara. Um pouco longe da queda, a água era calma e os raios solares a deixavam tão cristalina, num tom verde água para azul safira. Lindo. Simplesmente lindo.

Inconscientemente, ela retirou a única peça de roupa que usava, a camiseta regata dele que lhe batia um pouco acima do joelho, e a deixou no chão. Impressionada com tanta beleza, ela entrou no lago. Passo por passo lentamente. Estava hipnotizada.

Kakashi ficou ali a observando, até sentir uma presença indesejável se aproximando. Subiu a gola alta, que virava sua máscara e enrijeceu a expressão corporal para recebê-lo. Não demorou muito até que o viu no topo da cascata, o encarando. Não se surpreendeu quando Sasuke ocultou sua assinatura de chakra depois de ver Sakura nadando no lago. Não era a primeira vez que vinha, apesar de nunca ter tentado fazer nada. Na verdade, pelas contas de Kakashi, era sua quinta visita desde que trouxera Sakura para aquela caverna. Ele vinha, observava e ia embora, sem tentar resgatá-la ou abordá-lo. O antigo Sensei não conseguia nem imaginar o motivo daquelas "visitas", mas estava satisfeito de ele se manter longe.

\- Kakashi! - ouviu Sakura chamá-lo e levou o olhar até ela - A água está maravilhosa! Você não vem? - ela questionou, antes de mergulhar. Estava nadando para a borda, em sua direção.

Aproximou-se dali, encarando Sasuke que ainda os observava e quando Sakura voltou a superfície, a olhou. Sorriu, plissando os olhos e abaixou-se. Acariciou sua tez molhada com uma mão, com a outra abaixou a máscara e a puxou para um beijo, sabendo de que estava sendo observado. Não perderia a chance de mostrar que ela era dele.

Ela levantou-se, ficando exposta da cintura para cima e o abraçou, retribuindo o beijo intenso que ele lhe deu. Já estava se acostumando com a forma como ele a tratava.

\- Né? Você tem outras roupas? - perguntou sedutoramente, depois de finalizar o beijo. O encarou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e mordeu o lábio inferior, como se o alertasse de que estava prestes a aprontar alguma.

Ele soltou aquele riso gutural, a observando com curiosidade e se surpreendeu quando foi puxado para dentro da água. Se levasse em conta o quanto se surpreendeu com aquilo, teria se afogado. Por sorte era um ninja experiente e conseguiu recuperar o raciocínio logo, para voltar a superfície. A viu rir como há muito não via e inevitavelmente esqueceu a bronca que estava pronto para lhe dar.

Aproximou-se e a encurralou contra a margem. Avançou para a boca dela ferozmente, lhe beijando de surpresa. Demorou algum tempo para ela fechar os olhos e lhe corresponder, ela estava desconfiada, mas contornando isso, ele a pegou pela cintura, a ergueu e a jogou para o meio do lago.

Começou a rir do troco que deu, quando ela voltou para a superfície e começou a xingá-lo e de forma não intencional, aquilo se tornou um treinamento, de como sobreviver a ataques de afogamento.

A manhã passou rápido, logo os dois, que estavam abraçados agora e trocando carícias, ficaram com fome e decidiram voltar para a caverna. Kakashi saiu primeiro, para torcer sua roupa, ainda no corpo e retirar o excesso de água. Olhou para o alto e viu Sasuke ainda, na mesma posição de quando chegara, observando Sakura sair do lago, nua.

Kakashi a olhou, andando lentamente até sair do lago e foi em sua direção, levando sua regata que ela estava usando. A vestiu e lhe beijou brevemente. Pousou uma das mãos na cintura fina possessivamente e a guiou de volta para a caverna, não antes de olhar discretamente para onde o Uchiha estava e não encontrá-lo mais lá. Automaticamente os lábios formaram um pequeno sorriso de canto vitorioso.

 **oOo**

 **N/A:** ~*Aí aí aí... Gostaram das lembranças que inseri?!

Vamos falar primeiro da lembrança da Sakura... A do começo. O que acharam? Vocês também acham que o Kakashi é um homem de poucas palavras, mas muitas ações? '-'

E Kami, eu gostei de fazer um momento descontraído entre os dois, depois daquela foda selvagem toda kkkkkkkkk

Vocês gostaram deles saindo da caverna e depois no lago?

Ora, e quanto as lembranças do Kakashi? Vocês acham que seria assim entre eles? Kakashi cuidando da nossa Sakura sem ela saber '-'

Bom, vocês perceberam que mudei todo o planejamento da fanfic né? Aqui era pra ter mais hentais entre as lembranças, mas como vocês pediram para eu estender a fanfic, tive que distribuir e recomeçar o planejamento.

O fato de Sasuke aparecer e mostrar ele vendo Kakashi e Sakura naquela intimidade toda era a surpresa que preparei para vocês. Pois é, o Uchiha sabe de tudo e pelo que viram, está na moita. Vocês acham que ele deixará isso barato? Por que acham que ele não tentou "resgatar" a Sakura? O que vocês acham que vai acontecer daqui para frente?

Ahhhh eu preciso saber também se ficou coerente e natural a aproximação do começo do relacionamento do Kakashi e da Sakura. Se tiver algo errado ou faltou algo importante, me falem ok?

É isso, gente! Espero que apesar de tudo tenham gostado! Já sabem né? Conto com comentários e mensagens de vocês!

Até a próxima!*~


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, como seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem! São uma grande obra de arte genial do Tio Kishimoto! Apenas o enredo criado aqui é de minha autoria! Espero que gostem! Passa-se no Universo Naruto, um pouco antes de Sasuke sair em sua rendição, após a quarta guerra ninja.

Essa fanfic também será postada nos sites do Social Spirit, Wattpad e Nyah, através do login NaniSenpai.

 **N/A:** ~*Yoooo! Aposto que estão surpresos de eu já trazer outro capítulo, né? Mas sabe, eu sei retribuir muito bem a atenção e o carinho que vocês me dão! =P

Para a nossa alegria, segue mais um capítulo dessa trama recheada de luxúria e pecados! E devo dizer que especialmente neste, desejo que ardam com o que vão ler! Porque há apenas a versão do Kakashi sobre como o amor de Sensei se transformou em algo pecaminoso e extremamente luxurioso! Já devem imaginar como vai ser né?

Sinto por o capítulo ter ficado curtinho, mas quero deixar claro que tentei aumentá-lo sem encher linguiça e falhei! Então deixei assim mesmo kkkkkk

Uma observação importante deste capítulo, é que o nome dele é em homenagem à uma música deliciosamente perfeita! "I put a spell on you", com versões da Annie Lennox, Nina Simone, Creedence Clearwater e outros! Particularmente, gosto muito da versão cover de Samantha FISH BAND, de um show de janeiro de 2014 e foi nela que brisei para escrever este capítulo! kkkkkkk

Ahhh outra coisa que devo dizer, é que estou extremamente satisfeita e feliz pela aceitação de vocês quanto ao capítulo anterior! Kami, não dei tanto fora assim com minha falta de conhecimento, né? Conversei com a Van esses dias e soube que no anime saiu no último capítulo alguns momentos KakaSaku (sem teor sexual), mas que ele demonstrar preocupação com Sakura e com os sentimentos dela e Kami! Eu tinha escrito o capítulo passado sem saber disso kkkkkkkkk

Ai, é isso, Minna! Curtam esse capítulo com perversões do nosso Kaka e claro, um hentaizinho selvagem pra quem curte! kkkkkkkk

Me esforcei bastante, então espero que gostem!

Boa leitura, Minna!*~

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo 8 - Eu coloquei um feitiço em você**

Já na caverna, depois de almoçarem, Kakashi manteve-se sentado, observando Sakura andar para lá e para cá, "organizando" o ambiente em que estavam. Andava descalça, vestindo apenas uma calcinha preta rendada e sua camiseta regata. _Proibidamente sexy_.

Se perguntava inúmeras vezes sobre como o amor de Sensei por aluna se transformou em um amor de um homem por uma mulher. Até a última lição que a ensinou, quando a pegou chorando no portão da vila e lhe disse que estava na hora de se libertar daquilo, era completamente inocente. As coisas desandaram a partir dali, agora ficara claro como água. Lembrara-se do exato ponto de ebulição daquela relação.

 **oOo**

 _"Andava pelas ruas de Konohagakure com tranquilidade. Era um dia típico de verão, onde estava de folga por retornar de uma missão especial ANBU longa, que o deixou fora por mais de dois meses._

 _Observava a rua, até se lembrar que havia parado numa parte crítica do Icha Icha Paradise antes de sair em missão e não retomara a leitura desde então. Pegou seu fiel escudeiro e começou sua viagem no romance erótico._

 _Algumas horas se passaram enquanto perambulava pela Vila mergulhado na leitura e quando ficou satisfeito com a quantidade de páginas que engolira, baixou o livro, o fechou e o guardou no coldre traseiro. Como sempre, gostava de ler de pouco em pouco para que a distração prazerosa não acabasse tão cedo. Ergueu o olhar e se surpreendeu por estar parado em frente a casa de Sakura. Como fora parar ali?_

 _Olhou para os lados e ficou aliviado ao perceber que a rua estava deserta. Seria comprometedor ser pego em frente a casa de sua ex-aluna. O que explicaria, se nem mesmo sabia o motivo?_

 _Retomando um velho hábito, se escondeu na árvore que ficava em frente a janela do quarto dela. A sorte parecia estar ao seu lado, pois além de a janela estar aberta,_ _ **ela estava lá**_ _. Parecia concentrada enquanto se encarava diante do espelho. Segurava um vestido vermelho de tecido leve até a altura do joelho, com um decote discreto e mangas curtas, contra o corpo, como se estivesse se imaginando dentro dele. Meneou a cabeça negativamente e deixou o vestido sobre a cama, bufando impacientemente._

 _Riu quando a viu encarar o vestido como se o repreendesse por apenas existir e o olho solitário arregalou quando a viu suspirar e começar a abrir a fivela de sua curta saia avental._

 _"Ela vai se trocar...", pensou, sentindo o corpo inteiro reagir a ansiedade e a mente colapsar entre o certo, sair dali antes que fosse tarde demais, ou o errado, o errado mais certo que julgara ao ver a saia cair sobre os pés e delicadamente, vê-la tirar um pé e depois o outro do pequeno amontoado com tanta lentidão, que tornara-se extremamente_ _ **sensual**_ _._

 _Curvou-se com a perna alva esticada sobre o chão e a bunda empinada, enquanto retirava o coldre lateral. Desfazia o aperto da faixa, presa na coxa direita e a desenrolava. Jogou no chão ao lado, como se não tivesse nenhuma importância, voltando a ficar ereta, simultaneamente as esmeraldas encaravam o próprio reflexo. Elas vasculhavam cada curva de si e como se descobrisse a sensualidade apenas naquele momento, enfiou os dedos por dentro do cós do shorts preto justo e ainda mais lento, abaixou-o, alisando o tecido junto aos dedos pelas coxas torneadas._

 _Umedeceu o lábio inferior, a boca ficara seca com a visão. De repente, estava longe demais, desejava intensamente estar mais próximo, para ver detalhadamente cada movimento daquela kunoichi._

 _Ela deixou o tecido cair sobre os pés e da mesma forma como fizera com a saia, saiu do amontoado. No corpo, da cintura para baixo, restava apenas a calcinha rendada vermelha, cobrindo minimamente o bumbum firme._

 _Sentia o suor escorrer de sua testa, percorrendo a lateral do rosto, até pingar na mão tensa fechada em punho. Estava hipnotizado pela forma erótica como se despia, mesmo que estivesse claro que não fosse intencional, não para prendê-lo naquele_ _ **feitiço pecaminoso**_ _._

 _As pequenas mãos se ergueram. Uma pousou sobre o zíper da camiseta vermelha e enquanto esta deslizava para baixo, abrindo-a, a outra agarrou o tecido e o arreganhava, acompanhando o movimento. Quando completamente aberta, os dedos finos indicador e médio tocaram a pele alva entre o vale dos seios e escorregaram roçando a pele eriçada pelo abdômen em movimentos delicados de vai e vem, como se despertassem sensações novas. Saiu daquele vício, para retirar a camiseta completamente, primeiro um braço e depois outro, ficando apenas com a sutiã sobre o busto mediano, porém belo e voluptuoso._

 _Sentiu um incômodo latejante no baixo ventre e não precisava olhar para saber que estava /duro por ela. Levou a mão grande ao membro que pulsava dolorosamente e o apertou, quase gemendo com o pequeno alívio._

 _O olho solitário arregalou quando a viu roçar as duas mãos de dentro para fora nos seios que transbordavam o sutiã rendado. Abaixou ambas as alças ao mesmo tempo, sob a supervisão minuciosa de suas esmeraldas curiosas. Num piscar de olhos, as mãos rodearam o fecho nas costas e logo o sutiã estava fora do caminho do ônix solitário, expondo através do reflexo do espelho os seios alvos com maravilhosas auréolas rosadas._

 _-_ _ **Porra**_ _... - grunhiu, quando a mão precisou intensificar o aperto, depois de invadir a calça para tocar sem rodeios o membro rígido. As mãos grandes coçavam para tocar aquele corpo por inteiro, cada centímetro daquela pele inexplorada. E seu amigo, desejava ardentemente invadir aquele corpo e revirá-lo até que conhecesse cada segredo dele e decorasse todos os seus pontos fracos._

 _Usando apenas a calcinha, ela recuou alguns passos e alcançou o vestido vermelho na cama. O jogou sobre si, por cima da cabeça. O tecido parecia seda deslizando pelas curvas desconhecidas da menina que se tornou mulher diante do seu olho solitário._

 _Os seios eram tão firmes, que o decote discreto apenas o salientou. Estava tão atrativo que a velocidade como a mão grande se movimentava pelo membro havia acelerado significantemente. A respiração acelerada, deixava claro que qualquer sentimento paternal que supria pela sua ex-aluna deixara de existir, para dar espaço ao desejo carnal, sentimentos novos e a condenação certa de que iria para o inferno por se entregar a eles._

 _E se já estava em seu limite por vê-la daquela forma, engatou a respiração quando a viu colocar saltos altos de uma sandália preta e se maquiar, delineando o contorno dos olhos felinos verdes com traços pretos. Definitivamente Haruno Sakura se tornara uma mulher, uma_ _ **bela mulher**_ _._

 _Fechou os olhos fortemente, apertando ainda mais o membro pulsante e os abriu, voltando-o ao show que ela lhe proporcionava. Gozou ao vê-la colorir com o dedo do meio o lábio inferior de um vermelho leve, batom que lhe caíra perfeitamente bem. Grunhiu e ofegou enquanto seu esperma sujava suas mãos. Deu uma última olhada na mulher que roçava um lábio no outro para espalhar o batom e saiu dali, antes que invadisse aquele quarto para corrompê-la com seus desejos impuros e proibidos, a fodendo como nunca havia sequer pensado em foder uma mulher."_

 **oOo**

Levantou o olhar perdido naquelas lembranças e a viu de costas para si, de quatro no chão. Ela movia os troncos da fogueira com um graveto, para incendiá-los mais rápido.

Profanamente, o ônix e o sharingan observavam o contorno das curvas traseiras dela, protegido apenas pela barra da camiseta regata dele e a calcinha preta dela.

Sem se dar conta, se aproximou e com as duas mãos grandes calejadas rodeou o quadril largo. Os dedos afundaram-se na pele macia, simultaneamente enquanto se curvava sobre as costas eretas feminina, deixando o rosto rente ao pescoço sensível e a assustando pela rapidez do movimento. Fungou entre os fios curtos róseos, a sentindo estremecer por completo e levou uma das mãos até eles, para tirá-los de seu caminho. Com o pescoço livre, aproximou a boca sedenta. Fez um breve carinho com a língua, a sentindo se arrepiar com o toque úmido e depois de plantar um beijo breve na pele, a chupou.

A ouvir gemer baixinho e se encolher abaixo de si. Logo os lábios desenharam contra a pele um sorriso malicioso, ela já estava entregue.

Se afastou o mínimo, mantendo apenas as cinturas coladas. Com a mão espalmada, invadiu o interior da camiseta pelas costas e ergueu a peça de roupa, forçando a retirada pela cabeça de Sakura. Quando a mesma ameaçou levantar os braços, para retirar completamente a peça, ele torceu a regata, prendendo os pulsos da mulher. Puxou ao chão, a obrigando a ficar de quatro novamente, porém com os pulsos presos um contra o outro.

Do coldre traseiro, tirou fios de aço, que usou para prendê-la melhor ao chão. Feito isso, levou as duas mãos aos seios macios medianos. Os massageou sem pudor algum, até arrancar gemidos de sua deliciosa vítima.

Curvou-se sobre ela - Rebole pra mim, Sakura... - sussurrou roucamente no ouvido dela, a fazendo suspirar pesadamente. A incitou ainda mais, esfregando-se contra suas nádegas, deixando cada vez mais rígido seu membro. Achava incrivelmente surpreendente como ela o deixava pronto em segundos, sem nem fazer nada para tal.

Lentamente e timidamente, ela começou os movimentos, acompanhando os movimentos dele. Se em apenas estar presente ela o deixava louco, movimentando-se consigo o fazia delirar insanamente.

Desceu uma das mãos e invadiu a calcinha e ao encontrar a gruta de Sakura, grunhiu em aprovação ao constatar sua umidade excessiva. Mal dava para acreditar que estavam naquela intimidade há apenas alguns minutos.

Uma chama que em poucos minutos tornara-se um incêndio, condenando as duas almas por pura e bruta luxúria.

Sentindo o extremo da impaciência, pela primeira vez, Kakashi rasgou com as duas mãos a calcinha preta rendada de Sakura, as jogando em qualquer canto. Pega no susto com a brusquidão, Sakura soltou um curto grito de susto, mas isso não o parou. Rapidamente, o mais velho abriu a braguilha e liberou seu membro.

Deu tempo apenas de ela virar a cabeça, para vê-lo por cima do ombro, porque em segundos ele a penetrou. Tão brusco e forte quanto o desespero exigia. Minutos depois, no som dos corpos se batendo, dos ofegos e respirações pesadas e dos gemidos e grunhidos, estavam em seus limites.

Kakashi afundava os dedos na pele macia do quadril dela, a incentivando a continuar rebolando contra si enquanto a estocava duramente e a ela, restava apenas perder-se no prazer.

Ele abriu os olhos e ao vê-la de quatro, com os pulsos amarrados, completamente a mercê de si físico e psicologicamente, percebeu que precisava intensificar as coisas. Afundava-se nela incessantemente. Era absurdo o quanto ela podia suportar por ele, _por eles_.

\- Kakashi... - ouviu seu nome numa suplica e então soube o que aconteceria.

\- Sim... - o corpo inteiro ficou ainda mais tenso, era o auge do pré-orgasmo - Eu também. - disse, entredentes - Goze comigo, Sakura. - ordenou e foi o fim do controle para ambos.

Ela cairia de cara no chão se ele não a segurasse, de tanto cansaço. Piscou algumas vezes e sem saber como, estava no colo de Kakashi, sendo levada para o lago.

Ele a banhou gentilmente e se lavou. Em seguida os secou, para depois levá-la em seu colo para a cama improvisada.

Deitaram e abraçados, adormeceram. Sem formalidades, sem palavras e sem nada que os incomodassem, porque a intimidade que compartilhavam era suficiente para que soubessem que estava tudo maravilhosamente bem e que teriam que repor as energias, porque no dia seguinte teriam mais daquele prazer imensurável.

 **oOo**

 **N/A:** ~*Opa, opa, tá calor por aí? Por aqui... Bom, só preciso dizer uma coisa, daqui a pouco tomarei um banho frio kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Brincadeiras a parte, espero que tenham gostado e conto com o feedback de vocês, né? Escrevo no mínimo 3 mil palavras por capítulo (sendo que esse foi o segundo menor dessa fanfic), então deixem a preguiça de lado e comentem ou me mandem mensagens com o que acharam desse capítulo, ok? kkk

Quem diria que o Kakashi ia ver o crescimento da Sakura através de um striptease inconsciente? Porque ela nem desconfiava que estava sendo espionada né... Convenhamos kkkkk

Esse Sensei é muito pervertido e insaciável '-'

Para o próximo capítulo... Bom, é segredo! kkkkkkkkkk

Mas curtam bastante a fanfic porque logo mais iremos para a reta final!

Até a próxima!*~


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, como seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem! São uma grande obra de arte genial do Tio Kishimoto! Apenas o enredo criado aqui é de minha autoria! Espero que gostem! Passa-se no Universo Naruto, um pouco antes de Sasuke sair em sua rendição, após a quarta guerra ninja.

Essa fanfic também será postada nos sites do Social Spirit, Wattpad e Nyah, através do login NaniSenpai.

 **N/A:** ~*Yo, Minna!

Demorei, mas cheguei! Estava focando na fanfic "Por trás da vida virtual", um pouquinho! Minha bebê merece! Ahh e aproveitando, para quem curte um suspense, drama (bota drama nisso), romance que se torna proibido e tretas, muitas tretas, deem uma passada lá! É SasuSaku, entre outros casais, tem uma pegada de agente secreto e talz...

Sobre este capítulo, trago a versão da Sakura de como ela deixou de ver o Kakashi como Sensei e... Tan tan tan tan! TRÁS A LEMBRANÇA COMPLETA DA APROXIMAÇÃO DELES E COMO ELES FICARAM DEPOIS QUE ELA ACEITA SE CASAR COM O SASUKE! É isso mesmo! E graças a isso, tenho uma surpresa pra vocês, que direi nas notas finais!

Vou aproveitar para agradecer imensamente aos mais de 100 leitores que favoritaram esse KakaDarkSaku! Vocês são demais, gente! Sério!

Bom, agora preciso dizer algo um pouco delicado, mas extremamente necessário. Recebi duas mensagens que realmente mexeu comigo pela forma como as duas leitoras distorceram tudo que escrevi até aqui. Elas me acusaram de romantizar estupro e violência e não sei se todos concordam, mas venho oficialmente dizer o que essa fanfic trás, o que tem e o que não tem.

Certamente estupro e violência são coisas que repudio e muito, por inúmeros motivos. Jamais romantizaria algo assim e com todo o respeito, acho que quem entendeu da minha fanfic que faço isso aqui, está completamente equivocada e sugiro reler todos os capítulos. Por inúmeras vezes, deixei bem explícito, inclusive tem uma parte que os próprios personagens falam sobre o estupro. Para quem não lembra, Sakura acusa o Kakashi de tê-la estuprado e ele questiona se foi isso mesmo, porque ela gostava do que ele fazia e pedia por mais, logo, descartamos o estupro. Quanto a violência, bom, ele morder e amarrá-la e essas coisas, é doentio para uns, mas prazeroso para outros através do sadomasoquismo, que adivinhem, está na tag da fanfic que tem! Poxa vida, se atentem gente... E outra, mesmo que não seja uma relação sadomasoquista com termos e palavras seguras e essas coisas todas, mostra que ela sentia prazer e que ele esperava para ver as reações dela, porque se ela não gostasse, obviamente ele pararia, já que a AMA! Entendem? Estou errada em afirmar que passei tudo isso em todos esses capítulos? Se eu estiver me avisem porque faço questão de corrigir.

Se informem antes de sair falando pelos cotovelos e com todo o respeito, aprendam a advertir as pessoas numa boa e não de forma agressiva e destrutiva como fizeram comigo. Já falei isso antes, eu não ganho nada para escrever e o faço por prazer. Não sou obrigada a ser atacada dessa forma.

Deixo claro que o Kakashi é doente sim por agir de maneira tão obcecada e possessiva e nos próximos capítulos mostrarei ainda mais isso. Sakura, apesar de mostrar que gosta dele e tudo o mais, já mostrou que percebeu o quão estranho é ele ser assim e futuramente apontará isso. Tenham calma, a fanfic não acabou, não ficará só as mil maravilhas, que inclusive não sei de onde tiraram que está, porque passa longe rs

É isso, gente! Me desculpem o desabafo, mas me recuso a deixar isso passar em branco. Se houverem outras pessoas que partam do mesmo princípio que essas duas, já saberão que estão erradas porque não compactuo com esse tipo de coisa!

Boa leitura, Minna!*~

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo 9 - Descobrindo verdadeiros sentimentos**

 **oOo**

 _"Já havia se acostumado com a ideia de que não seria plenamente feliz em sua vida amorosa. Não era algum tipo de conformismo diante disso, era apenas o fato de ter compreendido e aí sim se conformado de que seu amor, por mais pulsante que ainda era em suas veias e principalmente em seu coração, não seria correspondido e seus sonhos jamais seriam realizados._

 _Não sofria mais por isso. Graças ao seu sábio ex-Sensei, via esse estado como uma libertação. Realmente estava se libertando de noites mal dormidas, dores corrosivas, coração partido e o mais importante, sonhos, perspectivas e expectativas de vida destruídas._

 _E se tinha superado isso, por que estava refletindo sobre, mais uma vez? Ver casais apaixonados se amando causava isso, mas não de maneira destrutiva, não mais, via como quando se assiste aqueles romances, onde a mocinha fica com o mocinho e eles são felizes para sempre e se deseja o mesmo para si algum dia._

 _Sakura cessou os passos em frente a loja de flores dos Yamanaka e cheirou alguns ramos de diversas flores, para desviar sua atenção do casal do outro lado da rua, trocando carícias e declarações de amor._

 _\- Ei, testa de marquise! Perdida? - Ino exclama, no tom de deboche que certamente sabia que a irritava - Não me diga que já veio buscar as flores para seu enterro!_

 _Apenas ficou ereta, forçando um sorriso para a loira - Não diga besteiras, porquinha..._

 _\- Besteiras? - retrucou, colocando ambas as mãos na cintura - O que há com essa cara de velório, Sakura? Sei que decidiu desistir do Uchiha, mas precisa mesmo ficar de luto por isso?_

 _"Enterro, velório e luto.", se repetiam na mente da rosada, que se questionava em como era possível a amiga ser tão coerente no jogo de palavras contra si. Talvez esse fosse o nome do estado em que se encontrava e até fazia sentido. Era verídico que o que estava sentindo se assemelhava ao torpor de um luto, mas de certa forma, ficou um pouco aliviada de concluir isso, porque um luto só acontecia depois de uma morte e a morte, era algo que, por Kami, não voltava. Seu amor por Sasuke morreu e estava muito bem enterrado._

 _\- Olha... Eu tenho uma ideia! - Ino a fez voltar ao agora - Que tal sairmos hoje a noite? Bebemos alguma coisa, relaxamos, dançamos, conversamos com alguns carinhas..._

 _\- Sem "carinhas", Ino. - cruzou os braços e fechou o semblante - Não quero esse tipo de dor de cabeça agora..._

 _\- Dor de cabeça? - a loira questionou em um tom ácido e extremamente irônico - Uchiha Sasuke é dor de cabeça, Sakura. Homens de verdade são sinônimos de orgasmos e auto-estima alta._

 _\- I-Ino! - completamente desconfortável e preocupada, olhou para os lados, com certo anseio de alguém tê-la ouvido - Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer e por Kami, pare de dizer essas coisas, alguém pode ouvir..._

 _\- Ouvir o que? - um enorme sorriso apareceu nos lábios delineados de Ino, que subiu um terço do seu tom - Que você precisa conhecer alguém que te leve ao paraíso? Vamos, Sakura... Você sabe o que uma "boa foda" pode fazer em uma mulher?_

 _\- Dro-droga, Ino! - ruborizou ainda mais e atrapalhada, derrubou uma pequena cesta de flores que estava atrás de si - Pare com isso! - abaixou-se e com afobação começou a devolver as flores para a cesta, para colocar em seu devido lugar, com a ajuda da loira que apenas bufou._

 _\- Só paro se topar! - Ino colocou a cesta de volta no lugar, sem dar real atenção e se virou para Sakura - Vamos nos divertir e pegar alguns carinhas maravilhosos e depois, você vai transar pra valer e... - o tom de voz dela apenas aumentava a cada palavra, a fazendo entrar em pânico pela indiscrição._

 _\- Tá bom! Tá bom... - a interrompeu, acenando para que se calasse - Agora pare com isso!_

 _Eufórica, a loira a abraçou e desembestou a falar naquele tom histérico e escandaloso, planejando os preparativos para o plano "desencalha, amiga", como fez questão de citar. Saíram de lá para procurar roupas decentes e que fizessem jus ao plano. Para sua amiga, as suas eram impróprias para qualquer coisa que não fosse ir há algum lugar puritano. Compraram um vestido bem ousado, em sua opinião, a começar pelo tecido leve, explicitamente sensual. O decote e a barra curta na frente, decaindo até chegar atrás, deixando sua pernas completamente expostas. E como se isso não fosse suficientemente constrangedor, Ino a obrigou a comprar um kit de maquiagem e a ameaçou a se maquiar de forma satisfatória, ou ela mesma a maquiaria._

 _Horas se passaram naquela tortura psicológica para a rosada, que já entrava em desespero por ter cruzado o caminho da loira naquele dia. Com certeza daquela noite ela não escapava, mas aí aconteceu. Depois de sobreviver ao processo de se arrumar, ir para um barzinho que era o ponto de encontro mais popular entre os ninjas e ser jogada para cima de um "amigo de Ino", que era um ANBU bonito até, mas que era bem ousado, estava prestes a morrer por desespero, quando ele se ofereceu para levá-la para casa, depois de ter dado uma desculpa qualquer para fugir dali._

 _\- Nã-Não precisa... Minha casa nem é tão longe assim. - respondeu, completamente desconfortável, pois sabia das intenções do rapaz._

 _\- Ora, Sakura-chan... - o fulano que nem lembrava mais o nome se aproximou e sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto lhe colocava uma mexa de seus fios róseos atrás da orelha - Você está tão linda neste vestido que seria perigoso para você sair sozinha a esta hora noite... - insistiu, se aproximando ainda mais de seu rosto._

 _Suas mãos foram ao peito dele, para afastá-lo de si - Eu sei me cuidar, obrigada por se preocupar. - disse, perdendo a gentileza, que dava espaço para a irritação._

 _Forçou-se para se aproximar dela novamente - Eu sei que sabe, mas ainda insisto. Assim poderemos passar mais algum tempo juntos... - se aproximou perigosamente de sua boca._

 _Já havia se conformado de que teria que passar por isso para se livrar dele, então mesmo a contragosto se entregou, fechando os olhos para receber a investida dele, amaldiçoando Ino até sua quinta geração, quando foram surpreendidos por um garçom o puxando pelo braço._

 _\- Há uma pessoa te chamando do outro lado do salão, Senhor. - o garçom o levantou bruscamente e com certa grosseria, o puxou para o outro lado, ignorando totalmente o que ele falava._

 _Sakura viu os dois desaparecerem e quando os perdeu de vista soltou a respiração, que havia prendido com a aproximação ousada do fulano. Ela escapou dessa, por sorte. Rapidamente se levantou, procurou por Ino, mas parecia que a sorte resolveu lhe presentear, pois não a encontrara, então não pensou duas vezes, aproveitou a brecha e foi embora._

 _Já estava em casa, segura, com uma camiseta grande e larga que usava para dormir, deitada na cama, olhando para o teto. Tinha passado da hora de dormir, por que estava sem sono? Parecia até agitada. De certa forma, o que havia acontecido um pouco antes de seu pretendente ser arrastado pelo salão a estava incomodando. Sentia como se tivesse superado Sasuke, mas não seu luto, não ainda. Talvez devesse se dar um pouco mais de tempo, esperar as coisas acontecerem naturalmente e não ser chutada para um encontro, como o que Ino tentou fazer._

 _\- E esperar meu coração... - parou a frase no meio e se sentou, num pulo. Começou a rir sarcasticamente de si mesma, porque seu coração nunca se recuperará daquilo, até porque ele só a guiou para a desgraça. Era isso que Uchiha Sasuke era para si, uma completa e maldita desgraça. Soltou um estalo com a língua e virou o rosto - Coração uma ova... Eu vou é obedecer meu corpo daqui por diante. - resmungou e se jogou na cama, voltando a deitar._

 _Rolou por horas na cama com uma insônia insistente, até que desistiu de dormir e se levantou. Colocou sua roupa de treino e decidiu gastar sua energia de modo útil. Ao menos desse jeito ficaria mais forte._

 _Decidiu ir para o antigo campo de treinamento que o time 7 usava e se surpreendeu por perceber que alguém já o ocupava._

 _Conseguira ficar ainda mais surpreendida quando viu que era seu ex-Sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Não sabia que tinha voltado. Não o via há um pouco mais de dois meses, porque saíra em missão fora da Vila._

 _Sorriu ao lembrar-se que um pouco antes de ser enviado naquela missão, teve aquela conversa com ele, que esclareceu e lhe deu a força de vontade e confiança para deixar Sasuke no passado, junto com tudo que lhe causava._

 _O copy-nin estava compenetrado no que estava fazendo. Formava um Chidori e encarava seriamente o alvo, como se com apenas os olhos, ônix e sharingan, que não estava escondido por baixo da bandana dessa vez, pudesse destruí-lo. O Chidori sofreu uma mudança brusca em sua natureza e tamanho e então Kakashi avançou contra o alvo, destruindo-o em pedaços que voavam para todos os lados._

 _Percebera apenas naquele momento que o ex-Sensei estava sem seu habitual colete chunnin e camiseta de manga comprida azul marinho. Os ombros largos tensionados, expondo cada músculo muito bem definido idealmente sob a pele suada. Via-se nitidamente os bíceps protuberantes, que jamais havia visto antes, porque o ex-Sensei prezava pela discrição, então sempre os escondeu sob as camisetas compridas de certa forma largas. Mãos grandes e fortes, uma fechada em punho, outra mantendo a densidade de chakra no jutsu e por último, mas não menos importante, o bumbum. Desde quando ele tinha um tão atraente?_

 _Mordeu o lábio inferior o vendo se virar lentamente, com o cenho franzido e olhos estreitos, como se estivesse aborrecido. A máscara escondendo parte de seu rosto, apenas deixava a expressão ainda mais séria e_ _ **sexy**_ _. As esmeraldas caíram para o peitoral viril e Kami, era tão bem esculpido. Havia gominhos em seu abdômen e até cicatrizes sobre eles, o deixando ainda mais..._

 _\- Kami! - ofegou, assustada com o rumo dos seus pensamentos e fechou os olhos, virando o rosto para o outro lado. O que estava fazendo? Desde quando tinha esse tipo de pensamento com seu ex-Sensei?! Decidiu sair dali antes que sua insanidade impulsiva piorasse. Correndo, voltou para casa._

 _Não conseguira dormir aquela noite, nem a posterior e nem a seguida. Aquelas imagens não saíam de sua cabeça, já estava ficando louca._

 _\- Sakura! - Ino a trouxe de volta - Estou falando com você!_

 _\- Me desculpe... - se ajeitou em sua cadeira e apoiou um dos cotovelos sobre sua mesa, enquanto olhava para fora da janela - Acho que preciso tirar uma folga._

 _\- Mas é claro que você precisa! Você quase matou aquela paciente por não prestar a atenção no que estava fazendo! O que está acontecendo com você? - questionou, alguns decibéis acima do normal._

 _\- Eu não sei. Não consigo dormir e nem pensar direito ultimamente. - apertou os cantos dos olhos, em um claro sinal de desgaste psicológico e físico._

 _\- Não me diga que o responsável por isso é aquele maldito Uchi..._

 _\- Não! - a interrompeu e se levantou da cadeira - Claro que não... Isso acabou pra mim, ele está no passado!_

 _\- Ótimo... Pelo menos isso, mas então me explique essas olheiras e o motivo de não prestar a atenção em mim!_

 _Andava de um lado para o outro compulsivamente. Cruzar os braços, morder o lábio inferior e suspirar pesadamente inúmeras vezes não a ajudou a criar uma resposta para aquilo. Não poderia dizer que era porque viu seu ex-Sensei treinando sem metade das roupas que costumava usar e que aquilo mexeu com sua imaginação fértil e desgraçadamente maliciosa, certo?_

 _\- Preciso de uma folga e preciso conhecer alguém. - afirmou, depois de alguns minutos pesando a ideia. Não havia outra escolha e parecia algo inteligente a se fazer. Deduzia que a noite em que vira Kakashi treinando ficara em sua mente, se repetindo incessantemente, porque fora o primeiro homem que havia visto naquelas circunstâncias. Talvez se visse outro homem naquelas circunstâncias e até se envolvesse, esqueceria dele e de todas as loucuras que se passavam em sua cabeça doentia._

 _\- O que? - a loira balbuciou incerta, provavelmente por desacreditar no que ouvira - Acho que não entendi... Você disse mesmo o que eu acho que disse?_

 _Revirou os olhos e ignorou a pergunta tola - Vou pedir folga a Tsunade-sama e você, pense em algo para resolver a segunda parte. - disse e saiu de sua sala._

 _Tsunade não pensou duas vezes em dá-la dois dias de folga, primeiro porque havia recebido inúmeras reclamações causadas pela sua desatenção e cansaço extremo e segundo porque dificilmente tirava folga, então era mais do que merecedora._

 _Era próximo das vinte e uma horas quando Ino passou em sua casa para buscá-la. Iam para o mesmo barzinho da última vez, mas as companhias eram diferentes. Segundo Ino, homens de verdade, maduros, centrados e não garotos na puberdade, como o que havia conhecido na primeira tentativa._

 _\- O que acha de darmos uma volta? - seu acompanhante, que não se lembrava mais o nome sussurrou respeitosamente em seu ouvido, a fazendo olhá-lo - Está uma noite agradável para uma caminhada. - continuou, lhe presenteando com um sorriso._

 _Ele havia sido completamente o oposto do primeiro cara. A respeitava, respeitava seus limites e não a forçava a nada. Ficara até impressionada com o modo como se sentia confortável na presença dele._

 _\- Claro. - sorriu verdadeiramente._

 _Procuraram por Ino e o amigo dele, que estavam juntos naquela noite, para se despedir e o fizeram. Depois que ele pagou a conta, mesmo com a insistência dela de ajudá-lo, saíram. Caminhavam pelas ruas calmas da Vila que descobriram que tinha algo em comum para ambos, uma das coisas mais importantes que tinham, e conversavam sobre diversas coisas. Ele não havia tentado beijá-la ou tocá-la em nenhum momento e ela agradecia mentalmente por isso, pois não estava pronta._

 _Algumas semanas haviam se passado, quando eles se beijaram pela primeira vez e mais algumas, quando eles assumiram o romance publicamente. Nesse tempo, via pouco seu ex-Sensei e quando o via, trocavam apenas formalidades._

 _\- Me diga que decidiu finalmente se entregar ao Raito esta noite. - Ino soltou, quase em tom de súplica._

 _\- Ino! - bravejou e pelo espelho lhe lançou um olhar irritado, enquanto ajeitava o obi do kimono rosa claro florido que usava, para que a loira amarrasse - Não seja tão indiscreta._

 _\- Eu não tenho culpa se você está demorando para fazer isso! Vocês já estão juntos há mais de dois meses... Ele é um homem, Sakura, tem necessidades e merece que seja você a supri-las..._

 _Sentiu que a loira terminou e se afastou, buscando por seu leque, tradicional em festivais como o que ia com seu namorado - Eu sei e... - hesitou, mas levou o olhar a loira - Você está certa. Acho que estou pronta para isso._

 _Ino gritou, pulou, a abraçou, quase a desarrumando com tanta euforia. Estava dando um grande passo em sua vida e assim como Ino, estava feliz por isso. Não havia amor por Raito como deveria haver entre duas pessoas que se relacionavam, não de sua parte, mas acreditava e mais, confiava que isso aconteceria um dia, porque ele a amava o bastante para amar pelos dois, como uma vez já fizera isso por outro homem. Era suficiente para si, tê-lo em sua vida, alegrando-a e melhorando-a com sua presença agradável e estimável._

 _Se despediu de Ino quando Raito chegou em sua casa para buscá-la. Ele havia planejado tudo e tudo havia sido perfeito. O festival, o jantar na presença dos pais dele e dos seus e a caminhada à luz da lua, como na noite em que se conheceram. Há muito não se sentia a vontade e de certa forma tranquila. Poderia viver com aquilo, como poderia._

 _\- Gostou? - Raito questionou, a olhando nos olhos, depois de depositar um casto beijo em sua testa._

 _\- Sim. Foi perfeito. - sorriu e ao vê-lo sorrir de forma tão calorosa e efetuosa teve a certeza de que estava na hora de se entregar, confiar a ele seu coração e sua vida - O que acha de entrar? - perguntou, envergonhada por saber a intenção que tinha por trás daquele convite - Comprei um sabor de chá diferente, talvez você goste. - completou, desviando seu olhar do dele._

 _\- Será ótimo. - respondeu, sorrindo como se tivesse ganhado na loteria e de certa forma tinha, porque jamais havia convidado ele para entrar tarde da noite._

 _Conversaram, tomaram chá, conversaram mais um pouco, até o clima, os olhares, os toques e as palavras sofrerem uma mudança brusca. De carícias, surgiram beijos, dos beijos mais intimidade, da intimidade, indícios de um avanço na relação._

 _\- Você tem certeza? - Raito questionou, entre um beijo e outro._

 _\- Nunca fiz isso... - disse, capturando a atenção dele e o paralisando por completo. Os olhares se encontraram e mesmo em meio à escuridão de sua sala, conseguia ver o brilho nos olhos dele - Mas sei que vai lidar com isso da melhor maneira possível. - o viu assentir e sorriu para afirmar sua confiança nele._

 _Cuidadosamente Raito a pegou no colo e a levou para o quarto. As carícias recomeçaram, os olhares intensificaram, a luxúria nasceu e Sakura se entregou aquelas emoções e sentimentos. Devagar, as roupas deixavam os corpos e eram jogados no chão._

 _Os dedos finos femininos tateavam e acariciavam o peito nu masculino. Era igualmente definido, como o peito daquele que invadia seus sonhos todas as noites e quando fechava os olhos, o via ali, sob seu toque. Era Kakashi a quem beijava, acariciava,_ _ **se entregava**_ _. Era Kakashi que desejava. Era Kakashi o homem que queria que estivesse ali, deixando um rastro de beijos úmidos em seu pescoço enquanto acariciava seu seio._

 _\- Espera. - afastou-o com ambas as mãos no peitoral masculino - Eu..._

 _Atordoado, a fitou. Estava indecisa, era claro em seu olhar._

 _Sakura o viu franzir o cenho com o olhar perdido, como se estivesse irritado. Ele levantou com brusquidão e bufou - Espere aqui. - disse, enquanto colocava a calça e pegava em seu coldre uma Kunai._

 _O viu sair, a deixando no quarto sozinha. Estranhou o fato de ele sair armado do quarto, mas estava desolada o suficiente para não dar atenção a isso. Se sentou e puxou o cobertor para esconder sua nudez. O olhar estava tão perdido, que mesmo estando de olhos fechados, não via nada. Lágrimas pingavam em sua mão, em seu colo. Chorava pela incerteza que sentia e mais ainda pela confusão. Por que lembrara de Kakashi naquele momento tão íntimo com Raito? Sempre pensou que Sasuke era o único homem que a dominava daquela forma, mas estava enganada e percebera tarde demais. De alguma forma, Kakashi se tornara mais importante e onipresente do que jamais imaginou que alguém seria, já que nem mesmo Sasuke fora._

 _\- Sakura. - ouviu na voz de Raito e levantou o rosto para encará-lo. Estava sério e parecia perturbado. Levantou-se e andou na direção dele - Acabou._

 _Os passos cessaram. Não disse nada para contrariá-lo, não conseguia. O coração queria que aquela relação acabasse, mas a razão não poderia deixá-lo ir, não sem tentar impedi-lo de ir, ao menos daquela forma. No fim,_ _ **o coração decidiu o que queria**_ _e apenas assistiu seu agora ex-namorado se vestir completamente e ir embora._

 _Mais uma vez, estava em prantos. Enrolada no lençol, em pé no meio do quarto, paralisada como uma estátua. Fora abandonada mais uma vez, no fim das contas, não que dessa vez não quisesse, queria, mas queria ter sido a que desse esse passo e não o contrário como fora. Cansada de chorar, tomou banho e colocou sua roupa de treino. Destruir alguns alvos poderia animá-la._

 _Faziam mais de três horas que estava treinando. Suas mãos delicadas, porém calejadas e desprotegidas, porque esquecera de pegar seu coldre com as habituais luvas de combate, estavam machucadas, sangravam a ponto de sangue pingar continuamente no chão e ao contrário do que imaginava, não se animou._

 _\- Estava treinando ou destruindo o campo de treinamento? - ouviu a voz que era a última que pensaria que ouviria àquela hora da madrugada. Sorriu discretamente e se virou. Observou aquele que mexia consigo apenas por estar presente no mesmo ambiente se aproximar - Você está bem? - assentiu, perdendo-se no ônix solitário que a fitava atenciosamente - Devo fingir acreditar nisso?_

 _Soltou um riso curto e meneou a cabeça negativamente. Abraçou-se, sentindo os lábios desfazerem lentamente o sorriso que ele havia despertado. Suspirou e o olhou - O que faz aqui a essa hora, Sensei?_

 _O viu dar de ombros e parar a sua frente, a olhando silenciosamente, até dar de ombros - Acho que o mesmo que você. - pegou a sua mão, com tanto cuidado que parecia algo prestes a quebrar - Vamos cuidar disso._

 _Sem largar sua mão, a levou para um pequeno parquinho próximo dali. Sentou em um dos bancos do balanço infantil e deu um pequeno impulso para se balançar levemente._

 _\- Já volto. - Kakashi disse e a deixou por alguns minutos. Quando voltou, tinha em uma das mãos um pequeno lenço de pano úmido. Sentou-se ao seu lado e virou o banco, torcendo as correntes, para ficar de frente para si - Dê-me sua mão._

 _Obedeceu e o viu pacientemente limpar e enfaixar primeiro uma mão, depois a outra. Poderia ter se curado sozinha, era médica afinal, mas era tão agradável aquele contato mais próximo com ele que não conseguira fazer nada além de apreciá-lo. O silêncio mútuo era confortável, os olhares diziam por si só, apesar de naquele momento não compreenderem inteiramente o que estava acontecendo._

 _Sentiu uma mão quente pousar na lateral de seu rosto e levantou o olhar perdido - Estava chorando. - alegou, a acariciando com o polegar. Ônix solitário e esmeraldas se encaravam intensamente. De repente, a respiração ficou irregular e as pequenas mãos femininas começaram a suar. O coração batia tão intensamente que parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento - Ficará tudo bem. - ele disse e o olho plissou, como se sorrisse._

 _Assentiu e sorriu, desviando de seu olhar. Sentia as bochechas queimarem, tinha certeza de que estava corada. Levou uma das mãos à mão coberta parcialmente pela luva sem dedos, sobre seu rosto. O toque gerou uma espécie de choque, daqueles leves, que faz recuar rapidamente. Tocou a mão dele novamente e acariciou minimamente. Era proibido sentir o que estava sentindo, pensar o que estava pensando,_ _ **desejar o que estava desejando**_ _, mas não conseguia ir contra, havia uma avalanche de sentimentos e emoções a movendo. O peito subia e descia com a ansiedade se espalhando por seu corpo._

 _O viu se mover, estava se aproximando. Quando o rosto viril se aproximou do seu, automaticamente engatou a respiração. A mão sobre a dele perdeu a força e a deixou. Engoliu a seco, imaginando o que havia por trás daquela máscara. Sabia o que havia, mas não sabia como era. Nunca, como todos na Vila, o viu sem máscara. Fechou os olhos e com o coração na mão, aguardou o beijo, até uma luz vermelha se acender em sua mente e a fazer se levantar bruscamente._

 _\- Preciso ir. - disse, agitada - Obrigada, Sensei. - complementou e saiu correndo, sem olhar para trás. A sanidade a havia tirado daquele transe insano._

 _Semanas haviam se passado sem que se encontrassem novamente, mas sua mente, ela havia congelado naquela noite. Eram tão vívidas as lembranças que a preenchiam, que as vezes achava que o tempo havia voltado para aquela noite. Kakashi não a deixava só nem por um instante em sua cabeça e isso só a fazia ter certeza de que precisava resolver aquilo._

 _Era noite e estava no campo de treinamento que o antigo time 7 usava, quando sentiu uma aproximação repentina. Se virou, empunhando a kunai e se posicionou defensivamente. Num piscar de olhos, alguém a atacou e estava a pressionando a recuar, forçando a kunai contra a sua._

 _\- Acho que preciso ser mais discreto em meu próximo ataque surpresa. - ouviu aquele timbre que sempre mexia consigo, num ritmo preguiçoso._

 _Forçou sua kunai o fazendo recuar e desfez o confronto entre as armas - Kakashi-Sensei! - exclamou, recuando alguns passos._

 _Quase se engasgou ao constatar que seu ex-Sensei não usava as roupas habituais. Usava apenas a calça ninja, uma regata que emendava sua máscara, sem o colete chunnin. Os braços com os bíceps delineados que tanto desejava tocar estavam a mostra, o peitoral e o abdômen também, pois a regata era justa. Kakashi estava extremamente sexy para o seu azar._

 _\- Precisa apenas melhorar seu equilíbrio. - o ouviu dizer e ruborizou, quando se deu conta de que sua mente maliciosa levara para outro lado._

 _O coração acelerou e desviou do olhar analítico do mais velho. Virou-se, dando as costas a ele para conseguir algum tempo para se recuperar - É... Eu sei. - respondeu, colocando ambas as mãos na cintura. Respirou fundo e quase engasgou quando o sentiu se aproximar._

 _Kakashi estava tão perto, que sentia suas costas contra o peito dele. As mãos grandes e quentes estavam em sua cintura, a apertando. Sentia a respiração abafada pela máscara contra seu ouvido. Segundos depois, a perna dele delineou a sua, a forçando a se arrastar para a frente - Tente espaçar um pouco mais as pernas. - sussurrou em seu ouvido, com a voz perigosamente mais grave que o normal - E concentre seu equilíbrio no quadril. - acrescentou, enquanto as mãos grandes apertavam a cintura e a movimentava em giros pequenos para a direita e esquerda. As mãos deixaram a cintura passeando pelas curvas, até pararem entre o peito e abdômen - Controle o diafragma, para que seu chakra circule perfeitamente pelo corpo. - engatou a respiração, sentindo uma das mãos grandes pousar novamente na cintura e a outra se espalmar, a apertando contra si._

 _O corpo inteiro estava arrepiado, a mente estava tão nebulosa que perigosamente não raciocinava._

 _\- Amanhã sairei em missão e só voltarei em um mês. - o ouviu dizer e abriu os olhos, encarando o alvo - Eu não podia ir sem vir te dizer que quando voltar quero conversar com você. Me espere._

 _Assentiu e pousou a mão sobre a dele. Algum tempo se passou enquanto estavam presos naquela intimidade intimidante. Era um contato que não poderia existir, era errado por ele ser seu ex-Sensei e porque ela não era uma mulher completa, só havia um coração quebrado para oferecer e ele era um homem que merecia muito mais do que ela poderia dar, mas ele sabia disso, porque ele juntou seus cacos na maioria das vezes e sabia do problema que criariam se continuassem com aquilo, porque ele era extremamente consciente de seus atos._

 _Da mesma forma como apareceu, ele se foi, depois de deixar um beijo no topo de sua cabeça._

 _Nunca o tempo havia sido tão cruel consigo. Passara tão devagar que estava ao ponto de morrer de ansiedade. Sonhara todas as noites com Kakashi e pensava nele todos os dias. A aproximação acontecera de forma tão sorrateira, mas tão intensa e ubíqua que tinha certeza de que dessa vez, havia a chance de ser feliz._

 _Kakashi finalmente havia voltado, mas nenhum dos dois conseguiram um tempo para terem aquela conversa. A Hokage o prendeu em reuniões extensas e a delegou algumas funções no hospital. No meio de tantos desencontros, Sasuke retornou de uma de suas viagens e isso não significou nada para si, como não significava mais há algum tempo, mas aí veio o pedido para um jantar, que o deu espaço para um pedido de casamento. Estava completamente perturbada com como as coisas estavam se despedaçando bem em frente aos seus olhos. Não aceitou se casar por amor, porque não amava o amava mais, o fez por compaixão, por querer que o homem que um dia amou pudesse se reconstruir e ser feliz alguma vez._

 _Havia muito o que pensar, sentir, fazer e o que mais mexia consigo era ter de terminar o que quer que havia começado com Kakashi e concentrada nisso, alguns dias depois que aceitou se casar com o Uchiha, aceitou encontrá-lo._

 _\- Sakura... - hesitante, Kakashi iniciou a conversa. Parecia completamente o oposto de como geralmente estava, tenso, impaciente, preocupado - Eu precisava falar com você..._

 _\- Eu não posso mais, Kakashi. - o interrompeu. A voz insistia em ficar trêmula, insegura,_ _ **embargada**_ _. Estava ao ponto de chorar, mas não podia, precisava se manter firme. Respirou firme - Estou noiva. - disse sem rodeios, antes de se virar e ir embora. Não houveram mais palavras, nem olhares e nem nada que os impedissem de se afastar, porque ambos sabiam o que era certo ser feito dali pra frente._

 _Não se viram mais depois daquilo, até a festa de noivado."_

 **oOo**

Observava o homem adormecido há algum tempo. Havia amanhecido, alguns raios solares invadiam a caverna e os pássaros cantavam.

Sorriu, sentindo-se completa e feliz, coisas que só conseguia sentir com ele - Achei que tinha te perdido... - sussurrou, presa àquelas lembranças.

\- Eu que achei que tinha te perdido. - ele disse, a assustando. Preguiçosamente, abriu os olhos e pousou uma das mãos no rosto delicado feminino - Mas no fim, não pude deixá-la ir. - sorriu e lhe deu um beijo breve - Bom dia.

\- Bom dia. - respondeu, presa naqueles olhos bicolores intensos e expressivos, perdida na imensidão dos sentimentos que eles transbordavam por si.

 **oOo**

 **N/A:** ~*Aí está!

O que vocês acham sobre o sumiço repentino do pretendente da Sakura no primeiro encontro e do namorado que agora é ex na noite em que quase perdeu a virgindade? Será que é coisa do Kakashi? O que acham?

Bom, como eu disse nas notas iniciais, aí vai minha surpresa: FAREI A VERSÃO DO KAKASHI DE TUDO QUE A SAKURA LEMBROU! Sim! Vocês vão saber se tinha dedo do Kakashi nesses empata fodas Kkkkkkk

Gostaram de tudo? E da participação especial da Ino? Ela soube muito bem dar um empurrãozinho na Sakura, né? Kkkkkkkkkk

Contem-me tudo e não escondam-me nada! Aguardo os comentários! o/

Ahhh esqueci de falar, me pediram um cap-song, mas não achei nenhuma que se enquadrasse no clima dessa fanfic! Mas não se preocupem, já imagino uma música que ficará perfeita para um dos próximos capítulos! Então aguardem pls '-' Kkkkk

É isso! Até a próxima!*~


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, como seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem! São uma grande obra de arte genial do Tio Kishimoto! Apenas o enredo criado aqui é de minha autoria! Espero que gostem! Passa-se no Universo Naruto, um pouco antes de Sasuke sair em sua rendição, após a quarta guerra ninja.

Essa fanfic também será postada nos sites do Social Spirit, Wattpad e Nyah, através do login NaniSenpai.

 **N/A:** ~*Yo, Minna!

Como vão? Com saudades de capítulos novos dessa fanfic?

Ora, eu estava! Kkkkkkk

Preparem seus corações para conferir se Kakashi interferiu nas duas últimas tentativas de Sakura de se relacionar com alguém por ser um possessivo cretino egoísta ou por ter tido um bom motivo!

Esse capítulo talvez seja um pouco cansativo até vocês entrarem no clima, mas não havia outra escolha. Precisava ser narrativo e não explicativo com diálogos e tal! De qualquer maneira espero que gostem!

Ahhh e já aviso, vão se deparar com certa sofrência! Afinal, ninguém gosta de ver o crush se envolvendo com outra pessoa, certo? kkkkkkkkkkkk

Me corrijam se eu estiver errada, por favor =P

Sinceramente, eu não gostei muito desse capítulo porque é difícil escrever o Kakashi, principalmente na situação em que ele acabou ficando. Preciso que levem em conta que ele se envolveu completamente com a Sakura, a ponto de perder o controle da situação, certo? Vocês já devem ter passado por isso, essa coisa de gostar tanto de uma pessoa que quando descobre que essa está namorando o mundo desaba! Você se perde no tempo e nos sentimentos, a ponto de viver ser insustentável. Estamos falando de amor mesmo, ok? rsrs

Considerem isso e talvez vocês gostem desse capítulo! kkkkkkkkkkk

Outra coisa que eu tenho que avisá-los, é sobre o Kakashi ainda ter o sharingan aqui. Sei que nessa fase ele já tinha perdido, mas por causa de algumas coisas que havia planejado para essa fanfic (lembrando que não acompanho o mangá nem o anime, então não sabia que ele estava sem o sharingan quando planejei) decidi deixar ele ainda ter o sharingan. Vocês vão entender o motivo nesse capítulo e no próximo!

É isso!

Boa leitura!*~

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo 10 - Interferências**

 **oOo**

 _"Estava a caminho de casa, pulando de telhado em telhado quando parou bruscamente._

 _\- Para onde Sakura pretende ir vestida daquele jeito? - sussurrou para si mesmo, virando-se num impulso enquanto olhava para o caminho que percorreu até ali._

 _Obviamente voltou, seu corpo já não o obedecia mais, obedecia apenas aos seus instintos que apenas Sakura despertava em si. Chegou a tempo de ver Ino e Sakura saírem juntas e as seguiu sorrateiramente, observando elas entrarem no barzinho mais popular da Vila. Quando se deu conta do destino delas não gostara da ideia, mas realmente teve certeza e percebeu que poderia ser ainda pior do que imaginava quando viu um cara qualquer praticamente se jogar para cima de sua ex-aluna._

 _\- Oe! Você por aqui, Kakashi?! - Genma zombou, lhe dando uma cotovelada para atrair sua atenção focada em alguém muito longe para conseguir descobrir quem era - Afim de tirar o atraso, amigo?_

 _Olhou-o de soslaio e rapidamente voltou ao seu foco. O cara aproximava-se para sussurrar algo no ouvido dela, sorrindo maliciosamente. Com certeza não haviam boas intenções no que quer que estivesse falando._

 _Roubou o copo da mão de Genma, sabendo que se tratava de alguma bebida alcoólica e o virou, deixando-o vazio. Precisava se acalmar ou nada o impediria de ir até lá e dar uma boa surra naquele cara._

 _\- Parece que alguém está irritado. - Genma observou o copo vazio que Kakashi lhe devolvera e seguiu o olhar obcecado do amigo. Um sorriso malicioso fez a habitual senbon dançar em seus lábios ao encontrar uma certa garota de cabelos róseos sendo claramente assediada por um ANBU que já cumpriu diversas missões com Hatake e ele - Certo, Kakashi. - virou-se para o amigo - Entendo que ainda se sente obrigado a protegê-la por ter sido sua aluna, mas precisa mesmo secá-los tão descaradamente assim? Deixe a garota e vá se divertir. - o cutucou com o cotovelo mais uma vez e parou assim que recebeu o olhar furioso do homem que estava a beira de explodir._

 _\- Você sabe tanto quanto eu que Yuno é um aproveitador desgraçado, só quer se divertir. Ele não é homem para a Sakura. - respondeu, mais calmo ao observar Sakura afastá-lo e ficando mais estressado ao ver o ANBU forçar a aproximação novamente, ignorando-a._

 _\- E quem é homem para ela? Você? - Genma questionou e rapidamente o copy-nin o olhou. Já havia pensado nisso inúmeras vezes, uma delas enquanto afastava mais um cara que se preparava para assediá-la, mas não havia resposta para aquela pergunta, não sinceramente pelo menos._

 _\- Não diga bes-... - a frase ficou presa na boca quando viu que Yuno estava se aproximando perigosamente de Sakura. Ia beijá-la. Beijá-la._ ** _Beijá-la._** _No eco em sua cabeça, o instinto o guiou. Rapidamente olhou em volta e encontrou uma solução. Puxou o garçom que estava passando ao seu lado, o socou simulando o golpe como se tivesse sido Genma a dá-lo e roubou sua bandeja - Foi mal por isso, Genma. - lamentou ao ninja que sibilava uma ofensa qualquer enquanto o olhava horrorizado e aproveitou-se da confusão que criara para em segundos se transformar no garçom que atingira, através do Henge no Jutsu. Seguiu na direção dos dois. Não racionara e não se dera conta de que estava indo longe demais. Nunca imaginou que um dia interferiria diretamente na vida de alguém, impedindo um avanço no meio de um encontro, principalmente de sua ex-aluna e ainda mais grave, por ciúmes, já havia impedido encontros de acontecerem antes, mas era porque os homens que a assediavam não prestavam. A quem queria enganar? Nada mais interessava a não ser tirar aquele maldito de perto dela desde que chegara - Há uma pessoa te chamando do outro lado do salão, Senhor. - advertiu em uma voz diferente da própria, o levantou bruscamente e o puxou para o outro lado, ignorando totalmente o que ele falava. Arrastou-o para os fundos do local e o jogou contra a parede quando conseguiu privacidade, pressionando com o antebraço sua garganta - Vai se afastar dela e fará isso em sigilo absoluto. Se encontrá-la acidentalmente, será cordial e respeitoso, se afastará com naturalidade e nunca, repito, nunca mais vai procurá-la ou assediá-la. Fui claro?_

 _O ANBU riu maliciosamente, mesmo que estivesse estampado em seu rosto o medo que sentira com a ameaça - E quem é você para ordenar isso, seu merda?_

 _Desfez o Henge e sob sua identidade, imponência e poder agarrou o colarinho da camiseta dele, o erguendo até que rosto ficasse contra rosto - Hatake Kakashi._

 _Se sua máscara não estivesse em seu rosto, Yuno veria o canto de seus lábios erguerem-se em um meio sorriso sombrio e insano. Havia advertências de perigo em seu cenho prateado franzido em fúria, olhar psicótico, postura violentamente agressiva e no tom de voz superior e confiante, e aquele que pretendia apenas usar Sakura estava consciente de que havia perdido nessa. O conhecia por rumores e era o suficiente para nunca querer cruzar o caminho dele e se Sakura causava isso, Yuno mudaria seu rumo._

 _\- Tudo bem, você quem manda. - o ANBU respondeu, tentando se soltar do copy-nin, mas não conseguira, Kakashi não o soltava e o encarava enquanto tentava se concentrar para não matá-lo._

 _A fúria pulsava fortemente em seu corpo, espalhando-se como uma praga. Depois de segundos, o soltou. Continuou encarando-o, até que Yuno abaixou a cabeça e se retirou. O confronto teria acabado ali, se um amigo de Yuno não tivesse aparecido e perguntado em um tom alto demais para quem estava sóbrio se Yuno tinha conseguido "Desabrochar a flor de Konoha". Como se esse erro não fosse o suficiente para condená-lo a fúria do copy-nin, completou a frase com "Aquela vadiazinha só finge que é difícil.". As coisas saíram do controle, antes que Kakashi percebesse o que havia ocorrido Genma e Yuno estavam o segurando e tentando impedi-lo de socar o amigo dele pela décima vez. Yamato se juntou a dupla e através de um Doton conseguiu pará-lo. Não fora fácil, Kakashi em estado insano era bem mais arisco que em seu estado normal de luta._

 _\- Senpai, deve parar agora! - Yamato gritou, aliviado por ter conseguido obter a atenção de Kakashi._

 _Um misto de sentimentos constrangedores o aplacou e o fez parar de lutar contra o Doton que o tentava imobilizar. De repente, dera-se conta de que havia passado dos limites e se isso chegasse a Hokage estaria seriamente encrencado e o pior é que nem havia uma justificativa plausível para tal, não sem comprometê-lo, porque chegar aquele ponto porque sua ex-aluna fora ofendida não era lá muito convincente se não ligassem essa explosão a um ataque de ciúmes, mas talvez conseguisse usar a super proteção da Godaime para desviar a atenção de si, contando o que os bastardos falaram da discípula dela. Eles se ferrariam, muito mais do que se tivesse os matado, porque a Hokage tinha uma boa fama de ser inescrupulosa com seus inimigos e inimigos da Sakura também eram seus._

 _\- Te conheço, Kakashi. O que está planejando? - Genma disse, obtendo sua atenção._

 _O homem de cabelos prateados acenou para que Yamato desfizesse o jutsu - Nada. - esfregou os braços que foram presos por madeiras e virou o rosto na direção contrária dos dois._

 _\- O que te deu para surtar desse jeito? Ficou louco? E quanto ao garçom? Eu fui expulso porque aquele idiota achou que fui eu que o soquei! - Genma insistia em tirá-lo do sério mesmo quando ainda não tinha estabilizado seu humor. A repreensão levou mais alguns minutos até que ele desistisse de se comunicar e fosse embora, completamente estressado._

 _\- Genma-san tem razão, Kakashi-Senpai. - Yamato disse, mas não esperou por uma resposta, somente acenou e desapareceu em segundos._

 _Sozinho, Kakashi olhara a sua volta. Teve sorte de sua vontade de dar uma surra com as próprias mãos no amigo de Yuno ter sido maior do que sua vontade de esquartejá-lo com seu Raikiri, se tivesse utilizado algum jutsu certamente seria preso._

 _Soltou um suspiro resignado e decidiu sair dali. Fora para casa, mas estava inquieto e irritado, alguns minutos sentado em seu sofá foram o suficiente para fazê-lo querer destruir a própria casa, então decidiu ir treinar, destruir um campo de treinamento parecia uma solução melhor._

 _O copy-nin formava sua versão do Chidori enquanto encarava o alvo. As imagens de Yuno assediando Sakura e o amigo dele a desrespeitando repetiam-se em sua mente, brincando com sua sanidade. Estava tão mergulhado naquelas lembranças que não percebera que seu Raikiri havia se transformado em uma natureza sombria como sua fúria. Mirou o alvo, imaginando que fossem os dois idiotas e o atingiu, destruindo-o em pedaços que voavam para todos os lados. Sua fúria aumentava a cada segundo, sem uma explicação decente que a justificasse, mas percebera que tudo que envolvia Haruno Sakura era assim, sem explicação. Por que diabos ficara tão irritado com a aproximação daquele bastardo com ela? Por que ficara possesso ao ouvir falarem dela daquele jeito? Por que estava se envolvendo nisso tudo?_

 _Sem perceber estava estraçalhando outro alvo com seu Raikiri, inúmeras vezes e inúmeros alvos. O campo de treinamento ficaria inacessível para treinos por um bom tempo graças ao estrago que causou._

 _Dias se passaram enquanto Kakashi se enfiava em missões afastadas da Vila e o motivo disso era que Haruno Sakura não saía de sua cabeça e suas tentativas de seguir em frente com a vida amorosa também. Ficava realmente perturbado com a ideia de vê-la com outro homem, mas depois do encontro dela com Yuno que arruinou completamente, a coisa piorou. Sua mente lhe submetia a tortura de imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido a ela caso não tivesse interferido e o resultado eram inúmeras situações monstruosas a envolvendo. Tudo bem que era um grande exagero de sua mente estúpida, infelizmente muitas mulheres passavam pela maioria daquelas situações graças ao número lamentável de homens com um caráter questionável, e a maioria das mulheres sobreviviam e até se reconstruíam com novos relacionamentos, mas não conseguia nem imaginar deixar Sakura sofrer outra desilusão amorosa, não quando um certo Uchiha quase a matou de tanto desgosto._

 _\- Kakashi. - Genma o chamou, desacelerando a velocidade de sua corrida - Vamos fazer uma parada._

 _O copy-nin não queria parar, não queria se dar tempo para pensar e muito menos brechas para começar a imaginar coisas, como acontecia sempre, mas faziam praticamente vinte e três horas que seguiam a viagem sem pausas e Genma não o esperou concordar para cessar a corrida e levantar acampamento, deixando claro que a parada seria por mais de cinco horas no mínimo. Silenciosamente Kakashi fazia o mesmo, além de ignorar as baforadas e os olhares furiosos que o amigo lhe mandava._

 _\- Por quanto mais tempo vai agir assim? - Genma questionou, jogando o colchonete no chão ao lado da fogueira, fazendo Kakashi olhá-lo - É sério, isso já está ficando insuportável. Você mal falou durante a viagem inteira, está agindo praticamente como um morto-vivo! E quanto a essa obsessão em trabalhar? Desde quando você se enfia em tantas missões seguidas?! - extravasou a raiva gesticulando exageradamente a cada acusação, andando de um lado para o outro - Fora que está perdendo a cabeça a cada vez que precisa confrontar algum inimigo! Você PERDENDO A CABEÇA, KAKASHI! Tem noção do quanto isso é estranho?! - depois de aumentar alguns decibéis do tom normal, Genma respirou fundo, numa tentativa de se acalmar - Mas que porra está acontecendo com você?!_

 _Kakashi suspirou e se deitou de costas para ele. Estava cansado demais psicologicamente para conversar, ainda mais para aguentar os surtos de Genma. Sabia que ele tinha razão em todas as acusações, mas não podia fazer nada quanto a isso, Sakura estava o enlouquecendo._

 _Caiu no sono sem perceber e acordou com mais um pesadelo envolvendo Sakura e outro homem qualquer. Era possível sua própria mente atormentá-lo daquele jeito? Sentou-se e observou que Genma ainda dormia pesado, certamente estava ainda pior fisicamente que ele próprio. Começou a pensar em coisas que não devia quando decidiu levantar e procurar por água e algo para comer. Havia encontrado tudo o que pretendia em menos de uma hora. Voltara e acordou seu companheiro para tomarem café da manhã e retomarem a volta para a Vila. Fora exaustivo, ainda mais porque Genma estava recuperado do cansaço e havia matracado o percurso todo tentando tirá-lo daquela inércia que havia conseguido se manter com muito custo. Depois de reportar a Hokage e tentar convencê-la a mandá-lo em outra missão rank-S, mas dessa vez solo, fora para casa, indignado pela Hokage tê-lo dispensado por uma semana. Teria muito tempo para enlouquecer e isso previamente o deixava desesperado._

 _O primeiro dia de folga passou limpando e arrumando seu apartamento. Não era um homem porco, muito menos desordenado, porém não tinha condições psicológicas para mantê-lo impecavelmente limpo e arrumado nas últimas semanas, como sempre mantinha. No segundo dia decidiu arrumar seus pergaminhos em ordem alfabética e suas armas em estilos, muita falta do que fazer em sua opinião. No terceiro, dedicou-se a terminar de ler seu velho amigo Icha Icha, não com total foco e atenção como deveria, já que sua mente insistia em se distrair com uma certa kunoichi de cabelos róseos. No quarto dia estava em pânico, não havia mais nada a fazer dentro de seu apartamento e não havia mais comida. Teria de fazer o que evitou desde que havia sido obrigado a tirar folga, sair do apartamento e correr o risco de cruzar com aquela que lhe roubara sua sanidade._

 _Respirou algumas boas vezes, duzentas no mínimo, antes de abrir a porta e sair. Pensou em se teleportar para o mercado, rapidamente comprar o que precisava e se teleportar novamente para seu apartamento, mas seria idiota demais utilizar um jutsu desse nível por algo tão ridículo e levaria menos de cinco minutos, o que ainda seria um problema já que precisava que o tempo passasse mais rápido. Desde quando fugia?_

 _Seguiu calmamente pelas ruas de Konohagakure, obrigando-se a se prender no presente e no que acontecia a sua volta. Muitos cidadãos ainda reconstruíram suas casas, assim como havia muitos patrimônios sendo restaurados por ninjas. Não percebera até aquele momento o quanto a Vila havia sido atingida pela Quarta Guerra, talvez muito mais do que nas guerras anteriores._

 _\- Finalmente saiu daquele apartamento, Kakashi. - ouviu na voz de Genma e contou mentalmente até dez. Era o penúltimo ser que queria encontrar naquele momento, sendo o último Sakura._

 _\- Yo, Genma. - o cumprimentou com um aceno e retomou os passos, o vendo segui-lo._

 _\- Que tal bebermos algo? Tem uma coisa que você precisa saber._

 _Sabia que vinha má notícia por aí, mas Genma não lhe dera escolha, caminhou para um dos bares que sempre iam, conferindo de minuto a minuto se ele o seguia._

 _\- Diga. - disse, após sentar num banco de frente para o balcão._

 _\- Estava pensando. - Genma pausou a frase, observando o copy-nin suspirar cansadamente. Isso porque ele mal havia começado - Você ficou assim depois daquela noite com Yuno, mas não vim falar sobre isso, acredito que se quisesse conversar sobre já teria desabafado. - acrescentou, vendo seu amigo pedir Sakê ao barman. Hesitou, mas iniciou o que realmente precisava falar, com muita cautela - Sakura talvez significa para você muito mais do que você admite e eu até te entendo, porque ela é realm-..._

 _\- Diga logo o que tem para dizer, Genma. - suspirou e discretamente num piscar de olhos virou o masu com o sakê que havia pedido._

 _\- Tem uns rumores por aí e eu até confirmei a veracidade para você. Como seu amigo, me sinto na obrigação de te contar. - Genma parecia mais afetado pelo que estava prestes a falar do que já o vira antes. Seria enviado para alguma missão suicida? Alguém havia morrido? Uma quinta guerra Ninja estava prestes a começar? Tudo passara em sua cabeça, menos o que ouviu em seguida - Sakura está namorando._

 _Um silêncio se arrastou por longos minutos enquanto Kakashi tentava processar aquela frase. Sua capacidade de entendimento estava arruinada. Logo sentiu as mãos suarem frio, o corpo adormecer, o coração vacilar em suas batidas e o rosto esquentar como se fosse explodir. Estava a beira de uma parada cardíaca por acaso? Questionou-se até se havia se alimentado nas últimas horas, pois de repente se sentia fraco, mas não era isso, era apenas seu mundo ficando de cabeça para baixo mais uma vez._

 _\- Kakashi? - Genma o chamou, fazendo-o olhá-lo - Diga alguma coisa, está me preocupando._

 _Tirou do coldre traseiro dinheiro e o deixou sobre a bancada antes de se levantar e sumir dali usando seu teleporte. Fora para casa e ali ficou por mais uma semana, até um ANBU ir até la com uma convocação da Hokage para uma reunião._

 _\- Diga, o que está acontecendo com você, Kakashi? - a Godaime exigiu, olhando-o como se fosse matá-lo apenas com o olhar._

 _\- Não compreendo o que quer dizer, Hokage-sama. - respondeu automaticamente, como fazia para viver desde que Genma lhe dissera que Sakura estava namorando._

 _\- De forma inconsequente você queria que eu lhe desse uma missão após a outra e depois de ser obrigada a lhe dispensar para descansar por uma semana você some por mais de cinco dias? O que está acontecendo? - exigiu novamente, mostrando o motivo de ter a fama de ser uma mulher instável. Já estava impaciente e a beira de um ataque de estresse._

 _\- Me desculpe, Hokage-sama, prometo que não se repetirá._

 _\- Obviamente não se repetirá, sairá daqui com uma missão para garantir isso._

 _Assentiu, sem realmente ouvir o que sua superior falava em seguida. Fora expulso da sala, depois de receber instruções de ir até a torre buscar detalhes de sua missão. No caminho refletiu sobre como sua vida ficou no último mês, um caos, um completo caos. Não se sentia mais como ele mesmo, não fazia mais o que costumava fazer, não havia um pingo de Hatake Kakashi naquele corpo que se movia no automático e vivia como um completo ninguém. Pelo que Genma havia lhe dito, Sakura estava feliz e ele deveria ficar feliz também, não? Então por que parecia que havia morrido quando soube que ela estava namorando? Ela era uma jovem adorável, uma kunoichi excelente, uma mulher maravilhosa e..._

 _O raciocínio se perdeu quando ao virar o corredor para sair da torre de missões viu há alguns metros dali Sakura sendo beijada por um homem que deduzira que era o tal namorado dela. Ficou ali observando explicitamente o casal trocar carícias, conversarem e Sakura rir de alguma coisa que foi dito. Ela riu. Na presença de outro homem, ela riu. Comprovou que ela estava mesmo feliz, mas ele não estava feliz. Como podia ficar feliz vendo a mulher que desejava para si com outro homem?_

 _Os viu ir embora, a noite cair e os ninjas que trabalhavam na torre irem embora, fechando o estabelecimento. Não havia mais nada para fazer, nem para sentir e nem para pensar. Havia perdido essa._

 _Saíra dali e fora embora, imaginando como sobreviveria dali pra frente._

 _Fora para a missão que a Hokage o havia escalado, eram por apenas alguns dias, mas bem longe da Vila. Aproveitou esse período para se convencer de que deveria ser um homem decente e ficar feliz por sua ex-aluna finalmente ter encontrado a felicidade, era isso que desejava para ela quando a aconselhou deixar Sasuke para trás. Por fim a dor estava atenuada, já não sofria como se tivessem lhe arrancado a vida, mesmo que ainda não tivesse recuperado a vontade de viver em um mundo sem ela._

 _Voltara para a Vila e dera de cara com ela. Conversaram formalmente, se despediram formalmente e nos encontros que ocorreram no decorrer da semana toda aquela formalidade se repetia. Nesse meio tempo soube por fofocas que ouvia a contragosto que o rapaz que namorava com Sakura era um bom homem e que estava realmente se empenhando para fazê-la feliz._

 _As coisas iam muito bem até pegá-lo conversando com um grupo de amigos em um bar quase na entrada da vila. Visivelmente voltava de uma missão também e não estava sóbrio o suficiente para percebê-lo próximo. Escondeu-se atrás de um pilar, próximo o suficiente para ouvir a conversa._

 _\- Ei, Raito! Acha que Sakura ainda é virgem? - um dos amigos questionara._

 _\- Com certeza! Minha namorada é do tipo virgenzinha romântica. O único homem que amou foi o assexuado do Uchiha. - o desgraçado do namorado da Sakura respondeu._

 _\- Isso explica você estar aturando todas essas viadices de namorado apaixonado. - outro amigo falara em tom irônico e sugestivo, fazendo-o fechar os punhos fortemente._

 _\- Claro. Eu serei o único homem que vai conseguir transar com ela, vale a pena o trabalho. - vangloriou-se como se Sakura fosse apenas um prêmio e bebeu seu sakê - Hoje a noite reuniremos nossas famílias para um jantar depois do festival. Planejei tudo para impressioná-la. Com certeza de hoje não passa! - riu escandalosamente, acompanhado dos amigos._

 _\- Você realmente está levando isso a sério, Raito. O que pretende depois de conseguir o que quer? - a essa altura, Kakashi ouvia a conversa em segundo plano, pois em primeiro plano se concentrava em respirar fundo e se impedir para não ir até lá acabar com todos._

 _\- Obviamente terminar essa palhaçada. - riu mais um pouco - Soube que Matsuna está solteira de novo, aquele corpo com certeza é um que vale a pena repetir o sexo. - comentou, obrigando o copy-nin se teleportar dali antes que o matasse com as próprias mãos._

 _Estava completamente transtornado. Raito não só provou ser um lixo traidor pérfido como já até tinha planos de ficar com outra mulher. Era o auge do paroxismo para si. Quase morreu de desgosto para que o desgraçado apunhalasse Sakura daquela forma sórdida. Andava de um lado para outro em sua sala, sentindo o corpo convulsionar com a raiva. Tremia dos pés a cabeça. As mãos há muito fechadas. A respiração entrecortada provando-o que estava prestes a perder a cabeça, que meneava negativamente compulsivamente. Não conseguia acreditar no que ouvira. Parecia tão surreal que chegou a se perguntar se estava louco o suficiente para criar aquilo em sua cabeça numa tentativa de conseguir um motivo para interferir no relacionamento de Sakura mais uma vez._

 _O dia passou enquanto estava preso há possibilidades. Mesmo que tivesse ido relatar a Hokage os acontecimentos de sua última missão, a que fez antes de pegar Raito conversando com os amigos no bar, a mente girava em torno do que ouvira. Decidiu conferir a veracidade das informações daquela conversa._

 _Seguiu o desgraçado e o observou buscá-la, depois levá-la para passear no festival, encontrar as famílias num restaurante onde iam jantar e levá-la para casa, como realmente disse que ia fazer. Antes de voltar, Raito havia encontrado um amigo no caminho e aproveitou que Sakura conversava com a mãe dele para se afastar e marcar com o amigo de encontrá-los no bar depois de concluir seu plano de tirar a virgindade de Sakura, previamente se mostrando disposto a procurar a mulher que havia citado antes. O copy-nin não havia enlouquecido. Raito provou ser o pior tipo de homem possível, daquele que come pelas beiradas, que não mede esforços para conseguir o que quer, que não tem um pingo de caráter e o pior, que finge ser totalmente o oposto do que realmente é._

 _Seus ônix acompanhavam pela janela, do lado de fora da casa, Raito e Sakura em momentos íntimos demais para serem observados, porém não se sentia nem um pouco mal por estar ali, fazendo o que estava fazendo. Iria proteger Sakura do que estava prestes a acontecer. Não a deixaria sofrer com a realidade que a esperava._

 _Observou-os se despir, aguardando que o maldito de alguma forma se arrependesse de magoá-la daquela forma ou rever seus planos, mas não acontecera, então utilizando sua assinatura de chakra, de forma que Sakura não pudesse perceber o alertou de sua presença. Raito e Sakura haviam parado de se beijar alguns segundos antes, mas não se dera conta disso, estava ansioso demais para que Raito fosse até ele._

 _\- Quem é? - Raito questionou, empunhando defensivamente a kunai contra si._

 _Não houve uma palavra sequer. Na calada da noite e na escuridão do ambiente, Raito pôde ver apenas um olho negro e outro carmesim com um catavento negro girando antes de se perder em uma dimensão paralela._

 _\- Onde estou? - o ninja questionava, recuando passos num lugar onde não havia nada além de um céu e terra. Céu vermelho com nuvens negras e terra lamacenta que envolvia seus pés e afundava conforme passava o tempo._

 _\- Você é um desgraçado, Raito. Acreditou mesmo que conseguiria o que planejava e sairia impune? - a voz de Kakashi soou, ecoando o espaço-tempo na realidade que criou._

 _\- Quem é você? Do que está falando? - Raito olhava para todos os lados, como se pudesse encontrar uma explicação para aquilo._

 _\- Se não quer vivenciar a dor eternamente, voltará para o quarto e terminará seu relacionamento com a Sakura sem dizer uma palavra sobre nossa conversa._

 _Genjutsu, Raito concluíra, estava preso em um genjutsu. Inconscientemente os lábios formaram um sorriso autoconfiante. Estava seguro de que era um ninja formidável e determinado a desfazer aquele genjutsu. Tentara e evidentemente falhara._

 _\- Isso não é um genjutsu comum. - Kakashi explicara e de repente aparecera a frente de Raito, que recuou alguns passos quando viu quem era seu oponente. Hatake Kakashi, o famoso Ninja Copiador, prodigioso ninja de elite que tinha total reconhecimento em todo o mundo ninja e uma reputação pulsante de ser sangue frio e impiedoso - Onde está sua confiança de segundos atrás, Raito? - o copy-nin apreciou o silencio de seu inimigo e se divertiu com a expressão apavorada do mesmo._

 _\- Eu não quero problemas, Senpai. - desesperado, largou a kunai, a deixando cair e afundar como afundava na terra lamacenta._

 _\- Então quando liberá-lo vai voltar para o quarto, terminar seu relacionamento com Sakura e nunca mais aparecerá e nem a procurará. Compreendeu?_

 _\- Sim. - respondeu prontamente, temendo por sua vida._

 _Desfez o jutsu e o assistiu obedecê-lo. Sorriu vitorioso o vendo passar por si com pressa, sem nem encará-lo e desativou o doujutsu. Estava cansado, utilizar o Mangekyou drenava grande parte de seu chakra limitado e estressava sua mente e corpo, no entanto não estava arrependido, apesar de pensar que deveria tê-lo torturado um pouco antes de liberá-lo._

 _Saiu dali para descansar um pouco e algumas horas depois decidiu procurar a única mulher que o tinha por inteiro e a segunda que amou em toda sua vida._

 _Diferente do que imaginara, a encontrou no antigo campo de treinamento do Time 7 que havia sido reformado depois do estrago que causou. Ela esmurrava o alvo sem suas habituais luvas de combate e isso causava ferimentos sérios em suas delicadas mãos._

 _\- Estava treinando ou destruindo o campo de treinamento? - disse, saindo da anonimidade. Observou-a se virar e se aproximou - Você está bem? - a viu assentir - Devo fingir acreditar nisso? - questionou, depois de hesitar um pouco. Sabia que ela não estava bem, os olhos vermelhos e inchados, o nariz avermelhado e a tez úmida provavam que não._

 _A kunoichi soltou um riso curto e meneou a cabeça negativamente. Abraçou-se, desfazendo lentamente o sorriso triste que havia se formado depois do riso. Suspirou e o olhou - O que faz aqui a essa hora, Sensei?_

 _Num impulso Kakashi quis dizer que viera por ela, para abraçá-la e confortá-la, mas apenas deu de ombros - Acho que o mesmo que você. - mentiu e pegou uma das mãos cuidadosamente - Vamos cuidar disso. - refletia sobre as consequências de suas ações, mas não havia feito nada que o comprometesse ainda. Cuidar dos ferimentos de sua ex-pupila ainda era aceitável, não? Sem soltar a pequena mão, a guiou para um parque infantil que tinha um bebedouro. A viu se sentar em um dos bancos do balanço infantil e dar um pequeno impulso para se balançar levemente, antes de anunciar que voltaria logo. Foi até o bebedouro e umedeceu um lenço de pano que tinha em seu coldre. Voltou até o balanço e se sentou ao lado dela, virando o banco e torcendo as correntes para ficar de frente para ela - Dê-me sua mão. - estava tão perdido na calmaria que ela sempre causava em seu coração que não se dera conta do quão idiota estava sendo. Ela era uma ninja médica, poderia se curar sozinha, mas era tarde quando percebeu, já havia limpado e enfaixado as duas mãos. Levantou o olhar e encontrou as grandes esmeraldas que tiravam seu fôlego. O olhar era tão límpido e intenso que o hipnotizava. A mão reagiu sem seu consentimento indo de encontro a lateral da face delicada e a acariciou cuidadosamente - Ficará tudo bem. - as palavras saíram antes mesmo de perceber e a boca sorriu com a sensação de plenitude que sentiu ao vê-la assentir e sorrir verdadeiramente, um sorriso que ela só dava a ele. Apreciou-a ruborizando levemente e assustou-se levemente ao senti-la tocar sua mão e levar um pequeno choque, daqueles leves, que faz recuar rapidamente, mas apesar de ter recuado, ela avançou novamente deixando a pequena mão sobre a dele no rosto feminino. O corpo e a mente pela primeira vez em anos estavam sincronizados, ambos desejavam a mesma coisa, beijá-la, jogando ao alto a moralidade e tudo que beijar sua ex-aluna envolvia. Engoliu a seco observando os lábios levemente avermelhados da Kunoichi que ainda mantinha as esmeraldas o fitando. O corpo impulsionou a aproximação e lentamente o rosto viril estava próximo do delicado. As respirações se misturando, os olhos fechando. A mão dela deixou a sua, mas isso não o parou, estava tão ansioso por aquele momento que sonhara tantas vezes que mal conseguia raciocinar, era apenas o instinto que o movia. Os lábios roçaram um contra o outro, até que Sakura se levantou bruscamente._

 _\- Preciso ir. - disse, agitada - Obrigada, Sensei. - completou e saiu correndo, sem olhar para trás._

 _Ele a observou desaparecer de sua vista, imaginando se a confusão que existia em si era a mesma que a atormentou a ponto de fazê-la fugir. Talvez ela não quisesse correr o risco de destruir a relação que construíra com ele de Sensei e aluna, ou talvez estivesse com medo das consequências._

 _Semanas haviam se passado sem que se encontrassem novamente, mas sua mente, ela havia congelado naquela noite. Eram tão vívidas as lembranças que o preenchiam, que as vezes achava que o tempo havia voltado para aquela noite. Sakura não o deixava só nem por um instante em sua cabeça e isso só o fazia ter certeza de que precisava resolver aquilo. Arcaria com as consequências que fossem, mas valeria a pena, pois a teria para si._

 _Era noite e já estava se preparando para dormir quando decidira caminhar para espairecer as ideias, a Godaime lhe convocou para uma missão diplomática extremamente importante e perigosa com a Vila do som, com uma alta porcentagem de risco de vida. Como se sua vida já não estivesse bagunçada o suficiente, havia mais um motivo para se preocupar. Tinha decidido conversar com Sakura, mas não conseguira tempo para isso e quando finalmente conseguira, recebera tal notícia. Precisava falar com ela, mas não poderia fazer isso sabendo que havia um sério risco de não voltar dessa missão. O que seria de Sakura com mais uma decepção? Lembrava-se muito bem de como ela ficou quando Sasuke e Naruto deixaram a vila._

 _Sentiu o chakra tão familiar e o seguiu. Sakura estava no mesmo lugar de sempre. Sorriu por baixo da máscara e empunhou sua kunai, a atacando de surpresa._

 _\- Acho que preciso ser mais discreto em meu próximo ataque surpresa. - disse despreocupadamente, como nos velhos tempos._

 _Ela forçou a kunai o fazendo recuar e desfez o confronto entre as armas - Kakashi-Sensei! - exclamou, recuando alguns passos._

 _Ficara realmente feliz a vendo sorrir por vê-lo. Retribuiu o sorriso e observou-a encará-lo com malícia. Sentia o desejo dela por ele e isso lhe deu coragem e ousadia para resolver as coisas._

 _\- Precisa apenas melhorar seu equilíbrio. - disse e a viu ruborizar ainda mais._

 _Ela desviou de seu olhar e virou-se, dando as costas a ele - É... Eu sei. - respondeu, colocando ambas as mãos na cintura. Respirou fundo enrijeceu dos pés a cabeça quando ele se aproximou._

 _Kakashi ousou encurtando totalmente a distância entre os corpos. Suas mãos grandes envolviam a cintura fina, a apertando. Encostou o queixo escondido pela máscara contra a lateral do rosto da kunoichi. Segundos depois, ele delineou a perna na dela, a forçando a se arrastar para a frente - Tente espaçar um pouco mais as pernas. - sussurrou em seu ouvido, com a voz perigosamente mais grave e rouca que o normal - E concentre seu equilíbrio no quadril. - acrescentou, enquanto as mãos grandes apertavam a cintura e a movimentava em giros pequenos para a direita e esquerda. As mãos deixaram a cintura passeando pelas curvas, até pararem entre o peito e abdômen - Controle o diafragma, para que seu chakra circule perfeitamente pelo corpo. - a sentiu engatar a respiração quando devolveu uma das mãos a cintura e a outra se espalmou, a apertando contra si. O corpo ansioso por mais contato estava o enlouquecendo, precisava de mais, mas ainda havia algo para resolver primeiro - Amanhã sairei em missão e só voltarei em um mês. - finalmente disse, desejando que ela o compreendesse - Eu não podia ir sem vir te dizer que quando voltar quero conversar com você. Me espere. - independente do risco certo de que correria nessa missão voltaria, voltaria por ela, para finalmente tê-la e como um homem de palavra, fará qualquer coisa para cumprir essa promessa que fez para si mesmo._

 _Pela visão periférica a viu assentir e logo sentiu a mão dela sobre a sua. Algum tempo se passou enquanto estavam presos naquela intimidade intimidante. Era um contato que não poderia existir, era errado por ele ser seu ex-Sensei e porque ela era jovem, a vira crescer e ter deixado que a mudança ocorresse no laço que construíram era imoral, mas estava ciente de todos os contras e há muito já havia aceitado as consequências. Se Sakura o queria como lhe mostrou a pouco, ele moveria céus e terras para que ficassem juntos._

 _Deixou um beijo casto no topo de sua cabeça e desapareceu dali. Por sorte o tempo passara voando. A missão realmente foi complicada, quase perdeu a vida por duas vezes, mas de fato estava empenhado em voltar para Sakura. Sonhara todas as noites com ela e pensava nela todos os dias. A aproximação acontecera de forma sorrateira, mas tão intensa e ubíqua que tinha certeza de que aquele relacionamento poderia dar certo._

 _Kakashi finalmente havia voltado, mas nenhum dos dois conseguiram um tempo para terem aquela conversa. A Hokage o prendeu no hospital em uma ala especial por causa dos ferimentos graves nas primeiras semanas e depois em reuniões extensas e soube que Sakura também estava sufocada de tanto trabalho. Era irônico como o destino trabalhava, já que estavam no mesmo prédio, porém não conseguiam se encontrar. No meio de tantos desencontros, Sasuke retornou de uma de suas viagens e isso não o preocuparia tanto se o Uchiha não a tivesse procurado. Presenciou ele chamá-la para jantar e depois pedi-la em casamento e o pior era que Sakura havia aceitado, mesmo depois de ter interferido em um pedido desesperado de que não fizesse aquilo. Sabia que ela não aceitou por amor, a reação dela fora bem clara de que estava arrasada, mas Sakura era altruísta demais e o Uchiha sabia disso e usou isso a seu favor._

 _Dias se passaram enquanto ele tentava insistentemente falar com ela, mas ela não permitia. Sempre havia uma desculpa para fugir dele, até que certa noite ela aceitou conversar._

 _\- Sakura... - hesitante, iniciou a conversa. Estava desesperado, tenso, impaciente e preocupado. As coisas não poderiam ter acontecido assim - Eu precisava falar com você..._

 _\- Eu não posso mais, Kakashi. - ela o interrompeu. A voz estava trêmula, insegura e embargada. A conhecia muito mais do que conhecia a si próprio e sabia que ela queria chorar, que ela estava infeliz com esse casamento. Via nos olhos dela o desespero por sacrificar a própria felicidade. A viu respirar fundo - Estou comprometida. - disse sem rodeios, antes de se virar e ir embora. Não houveram mais palavras, nem olhares e nem nada que os impedissem de se afastar, porque ambos sabiam o que era certo ser feito dali pra frente._

 _Não se viram mais depois daquilo, até a festa de noivado."_

 **oOo**

 **N/A:** ~*Ora... Parece que foi um pouco dos dois hein... Kakashi Dark parece ser a mistura exata de um altruísta com um possessivo cretino egoísta! Ou não? O que importa é o que vocês acham então desembuchem! Kkkkkkkkkkk

Ficaram com dó do Genma? Por ele ter aturado o mal humor do Kakashi por todo esse tempo? Que amigão hein! Coitado, foi até expulso do bar por causa de uma encrenca que nosso Sensei favorito arrumou Kkkkkk

Ahh outra coisa, vi que algumas pessoas acharam que o Kakashi tinha treinado sem camisa de propósito para assediar a Sakura, mas vocês viram? Ele nem percebeu que ela estava espiando ele Kkkkkk

Raiva e ciúmes são f***! Pessoa fica cega, surda e muda Kkkkkkk

E quem diria que o Raito não valia nem o ramén que comia?! kkkkkkkkkkk

Alguns leitores elogiaram tanto ele! Quero saber com detalhes como se sentem agora que sabem o que realmente tinha acontecido! =P

Bom gente, como você viram consegui fazer o encontro do passado com o presente! Então daqui por diante, veremos o que já havia planejado para essa fanfic, ou seja, vamos retormar o caminho para o final dela, ok?

Próximo capítulo trarei eles na caverna e um acontecimento que mudará bruscamente o clima de romance e sexo selvagem! Kkkkkkkkkkkkk

Comentem e me motivem! Estou ansiosa para saber a opinião de vocês!

Bom final de semana! =P

Até a próxima!*~


End file.
